


They Howl. They Fly. They Drink. They love

by KpopintheMakings123



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, bts
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Jackson, Alpha Jaebum, Alpha Jinyoung, Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angels Bts, Attempt at Humor, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Beta Bambam, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Breastfeeding, I Tried, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions blood and violence, Mentions other Kpop groups, Multi, Omega Youngjae, Omega Yugyeom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Vampire Bites, Vampire seventeen, Werewolf Got7, ageplay Taehyung, angels blood taste pure heaven, baby vampire Lee Chan | Dino, bloood drinking, i just made them up - Freeform, leader jaebum, mentions breastfeeding, mentions mating, omega’s in heat, seventeenx Btsx got7 are all in one big ship, thank you for reading this very awful story, this is an ot27, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopintheMakings123/pseuds/KpopintheMakings123
Summary: Everyone knows how much mates are important. Mates are where people get their happiness from, their everything. What people don’t care about is how many mates you have.They could care less about the amount of mates you have—That is if it don’t go above the maximum. The maximum is 15; 15 is how many a person usually gets if they have more then one mate.BTS, got7, and Seventeen all had their mates in each group. People didn’t mind at all; to be honest the fans were happy and very content about it all.But, when all 3 boy groups are assigned to stay in one room. Things start to feel rather strange. It was as if life was giving them trials of hardship to test their strength mentally and physically.At the end of the day, the first twenty-seventh mates in history was born.





	1. First in Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my OT27 Story! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> REMINDER: I do SLOW updates. I will try to do fast updates, but I won’t make any promises:) 
> 
> PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES! 
> 
> LOVE U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the first chapter!!
> 
> IM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!
> 
> btw, IT WILL BE CRINGEY IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS!!!!
> 
> Enjoy

all started when Taehyung came running in the room apparently having an “Important message”. Now knowing him, the boys immediately all thought it wasn’t an “Important message”, but actually something childish and something only he would call ‘Important’.

“What’s your so called Important message?” Yoongi asked as jimin cuddled closer towards him. It’s been approximately 20 minutes since poor Seokjin have been lectured by a furious Hoseok because he sadly (and once again) forgot the dance to Fire. Yoongi and Jimin were cuddling in the corner watching the scene take place while eating snacks, though aren’t supposed to eat snacks. 

Namjoon and Jungkook were trying to calm Hoseok who is tempted to choke Seokjin to death for forgetting the dance to Fire again. Taehyung felt a teensy bit pity towards Jin—oh who was he kidding! He felt a huge amount of Pity towards his Hyung. Everyone knows how strict and scary Hoseok can get when the boys get the dance wrong. 

“Well, manager Sejin wants us to meet him in the main hall.” Taehyung answered a little out of breath. 

“Wow for once, your Important message really is important!” Hoseok mumbled. The others chuckled at that while Taehyung pouted. Hoseok walked over to him and squeezed his cheeks. 

“I’m joking!” He exclaimed. Taehyung smiled happily and pointed at his cheeks. Hoseok smiled and kissed his cheeks. 

“Okay, let’s get going before we’re late” Namjoon said. The others nodded and then went to the main hall. Today Bangtan Seventeen, and Got7 are all collaborating to raise enough for the poor before the Christmas holiday begins. 

This is big thing idols do every year. Every boy band/idols all compete to raise money for something. In the end, everyone meets in one big show and performs their. At the very end, someone announces who raised the most money and they’ll get a big award. This year BigHit collaborated with JYP entertainment and Pledis Entertainment to raise enough money for all the poor people. Idols have a choice to do this or not, but most times they say yes. 

As the members neared the main hall, Seokjin begins to notice that the atmosphere changed. It’s more thick and it smells strangely good. He sniffs the air. 

“Do you guys smell that? The air is thicker now” Seokjin said. The others smelled the air. 

“Oh wow, your right. The atmosphere smells....strange” Jungkook said as he sniffs the air. As they opened the door, Jimin nearly fainted at how thick the atmosphere got. Namjoon got very dizzy and nearly fell. A pair of hands grabbed on to them and led them to the couch’s. 

“Are you okay?!” Someone asked worriedly. It sounded like Jackson. Namjoon blinked a few times to clear his vision, he groaned. The atmosphere was still very thick, but still smelled very good. The boys were led to the couches. 

“Here drink some water” Sejin said handing them water. Namjoon mumbled a thanks and drank the whole water. When he was done drinking, he placed the water on the table. He widened his eyes, a strange feeling went through his body. Suddenly, he got a jolt when Jackson touched his arm. 

‘Is....is Jackson my...my—my mate?!’ Namjoon thought to himself. He looked around, Everyone was here. SVT, GOT7, and the managers. They were all looking at BTS worriedly. He shook his head, 

‘there is no way Jackson could be his mate. Besides, why would Jackson give off such a strong mate smell. Like that’s not possible’. Namjoon widened his eyes again, unless there is more then one mate in this room. He looked around immediately. The smell seemed to come from everyone. 

“Are you guys okay?” Jinyoung asked as he placed a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi felt a jolt just like Namjoon did. 

‘Is Jinyoung my mate?!’ He thought. 

“Yea We’re fine, just a little dizzy. That’s all” Seokjin reassured as he tried to ignore the fact that there were 20 pairs of widened eyes focused on them. 

“Okay, you guys can rest there while I start the meeting” Sejin said and got the plans out. Jin nodded and tried to focus. He leaned over to Taehyung who is sitting next to him. 

“Do you think we have more mates?” I whispered. In the corner of my eye, I saw Seungcheol look at me then he whispered something to Jeonghan who looked at us. Taehyung looked at me then thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know, we could. I felt something strange in the air as well. It almost felt like the first time we found out that we were all mates” Taehyung replied. I nodded. 

“So this year we all decided that we’ll be hosting concert” Sejin began. 

“The concert will be in 2 weeks, that way we’ll have enough time to get everything ready. Now—“ Sejin continued, but Jungkook wasn’t really listening. He was too busy trying to ignore the suffocating smell in the air. He knew what this suffocating smell means, but he wanted to deny it. Every angel feels the same way or gets a jolt through their body if their mate is around or touch’s them. In other words, there is more then one person in this room that’s our mate. But who? 

As the meeting finished, everyone got ready to leave. Just as Yoongi was going to get up along with the others, he noticed that Jungkook wasn’t moving. He tapped his shoulder, but it looks like Jungkookie was too deep in thought. Yoongi smirked. 

“Kookie—hello, kookie. Are you there?” Yoongi said waving his hand in front of Jungkook’s face. Yoongi then snapped his fingers in his ear, Jungkook then blinked and looked up at him. 

“Sorry, Hyung” Jungkook said. 

“No need to be sorry, Jungkook—actually, mind telling me what you were thinking about?” Yoongi asked while swinging his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder. Jungkook laughed lightly and shook his head. 

“It’s nothing—really. Just thinking about how much I love you guys!” Jungkook exclaimed. He hugged Yoongi tightly and kissed his cheeks. Yoongi laughed and kissed back. 

“Awe I love you too, Kookie!” He exclaimed, “but, really. What were you thinking about?”Jungkook sighed in defeat knowing that he will not stop bugging him until he tells him. 

“Well—I was thinking about the smell of the air” he told him. He could already tell the other understood what he meant and didn’t need to continue. 

“Ahh. So that’s why”. 

“But, don’t worry. Your not the only one. I have the same feeling and pretty sure so do the others” Yoongi answered. Jungkook nodded and rested his head on His shoulder. He gave a peck on the lips and smiled. 

“Actually, I have a feeling that the other bands may feel the same way” Yoongi later then said. Jungkook picked up his head and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You really think so?” He asked. Yoongi looked at him and nodded. 

“Why do you say so?” Jungkook asked. 

“Well, I just noticed different things throughout the meeting. Things that showed about possibly more mates.” Yoongi explained. Jungkook’s eyes went wide.

“Wow! That’s interesting.” Jungkook said in awe. Suga nodded and smiled. He hugged him tight. 

“Well.. We should get going” He said and got up. He helped him up. Yoongi then pointed at his back . 

“Hop on!” He said. Jungkook smiled wide and hopped on his back. 

“On words we shall go!!” Jungkook exclaimed happily as he pointed his finger forward. Yoongi laughed and ran towards the door, only to be stopped by Jimin.

“Wait! Namjoon wants us to stay here because all of us, but the managers and staff are all going to have a meeting of our own” Jimin said. Yoongi and Jungkook looked at each other then shrugged. 

“Ok, I guess” Yoongi said, “Where shall we go next? Sir Jungkook” Yoongi asked with a grin. Jungkook thought for a moment.

“We shall go back to thy couch! Off we shall go!” Jungkook exclaimed. Yoongi laughed and nodded.

“Wait for me! I wanna come too!” Jimin yelled after. He jumped on Jungkook’s back and grinned. Yoongi and Jungkook groaned at the weight. 

“Chim-chim!” Yoongi and Jungkook groaned. Jimin laughed. Yoongi started to walk towards the couch carefully. 

“Your walking to slow! Hyung!” Jimin laughed. 

“Oh I’d like to see you try!” Yoongi groaned. 

“Yoongi-Hyung!”Someone yelled. Yoongi looked over and saw Namjoon waving to his hand over. Yoongi nodded and set Jungkook and Jimin down on the couch gently. 

“Well gotta to go! Behave you two” Yoongi said strictly. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll watch ‘em!” Yugyeom exclaimed placing a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. A jolt went through Jimin’s body and the smell became thicker. Yoongi looked unsure, but then smiled. 

“Okay! And once again Behave!” Yoongi said then ran towards Namjoon. 

“So! What do you want to do?” Jungkook asked. 

...

“You called” Yoongi said as he approached Namjoon. 

“Can you go and get everyone together. The meeting is almost about of start” He said. Yoongi nodded. 

“What’s the meeting about?” He asked curiously. Namjoon got nervous.

“Well—it’s about the scent. The other leaders and I all agreed that we should talk about it and possibly clear things out” Namjoon answered. Yoongi nodded then went to gather everyone. It was a little hard though, going near the 2 boybands kinda suffocated him a lot. And every touch he made, a jolt would always go through his body. Once everyone was here, they all took a seat somewhere. 

“So we all know what’s going on, right?” Namjoon started. Everyone nodded. 

“And I’m guessing we’re all confused as well” Namjoon said. Everyone nodded in sync. 

“So—you everyone here at least realized what the signs mean. Let’s hope “ Jaebum continued. Everyone nodded in sync again. 

“If not, let me clear it for those who don’t know in 2 simple words: were mates” Jaebum said. This time, nobody nodded. They were all to busy in shock.

“B-but how? How is that even possible?” Jackson asked. Jaebum shrugged. 

“To be honest with you Jackson. I don’t know how this is possible. But somehow we’re all mates in this room” Jaebum replied honestly. Jackson nodded. 

“How are we going to work this out, though?” Jimin asked. 

“Well—we all agreed that we should go and think about it. Just let it soak into your brains. Then we’ll meet up again and talk about it” Seungcheol answered this time.

“You know—I don’t know about you guys. But I already know my answer” Hansol said. 

“Same here!” Seungkwan exclaimed after. 

“You do?” Seungcheol asked. They nodded. 

“To be honest, I’m fine with everything” Vernon answered. Seungkwan nodded in agreement. 

“Wow. Um..” Namjoon stuttered. He didn’t know how to answer that. 

“What about you guys. What do you guys think about this” Jaebum asked everyone. They all thought for a moment. Although it’s very strange and very new to Jimin, he can still try and get use to it. Like try and get use to the fact that he has 20 other mates he never even knew about. 

“I’m okay with it if you guys are okay” Soonyoung answered. The others nodded in agreement.

“Actually, we don’t even have a choice. It doesn’t matter whether we like it or not, we’re all still mates. So we might as well agree to it and get use to it” Seungkwan exclaimed. 

“That’s....very true” Seungcheol said. 

“So, we all agree to this whole mating?” Jackson asked. Everyone nodded. 

“Great! Cause I’ve been dying to do this-“ Jackson got up, walked over to Namjoon who stood their not knowing what was going to happen, and slammed his lips against Namjoon’s. Everyone was silent, but when Jackson pulled away. Everyone got up and clapped at his bravery. Some laughed. Jackson bowed down. 

“Thank you Thank you very much. To be honest, I’ve been meaning to do that for a very long time” he said. Everyone gathered around them, but still left space.

“What” Namjoon said dumbfounded. 

“Oh you are so cute!!” Jackson exclaimed pinching both his cheeks. The smell got even more suffocating and Jimin was getting jolts everywhere. But, he really didn’t care. He was glad to have SVT and Got7 as his mates. Although it may take awhile to get use to, but he’ll manage. 

Right now, he was too busy laughing and smiling along to notice the suffocating smell and the killing jolts. He can’t wait for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved that chapter!
> 
> I’m sorry for all the CRINGINESS!! 
> 
> Love you!


	2. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As SVT, BTS, and GOT7 all stay together and spend time together. Also getting ready for the concert. The suffocating smell is almost choking the members of bts, Seventeen are starting to get a little too clingy, and got7 must mate before Yugyeom and Youngjae’s heat begins. Luckily, they form a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> IM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES AND CRINGINESS!!!!

As Jackson looked around, he was happy to see everyone having fun while practicing dances for the concert. This week has been hectic for everyone. It was a very busy week. The three boybands barely had time for each other. Their manager promised them that they’ll get a break after everything is done. Jackson soon spotted Namjoon sitting with Soonyoung laughing together. He smiled and slowly walked over to them. 

“Namjoon!!” Jackson exclaimed as he jumped on Namjoon. Namjoon gasped as the sudden action. Soonyoung laughed beside him. 

“I misssed youuu! Joonie!” Jackson said hugging him tightly. Namjoon was in great pain. He was talking with Soonyoung and didn’t notice Jackson coming from up behind. When Jackson jumped on him, Jolts like lightening went through his body and the smell became intoxicating. At first he tried play along, but the jolts and the smell was too much. It wasn’t suppose to be like this, actually. Namjoon was suppose to mate with them days ago. But, They never had time. With the whole concerts and everything, it’s a busy schedule. 

“Wait!” Jin yelled out. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Seokjin suddenly got nervous at the sudden attention. 

“Hi” he whispered forgetting what he was going to say. Everyone awed. 

“Awe! Jin-Hyung! Your so cute!” Jeonghan exclaimed. Seokjn blushed deeply and smiled shyly. It was very unlikely to see Seokjin like this, since Jin said, “I am World wide Handsome”, you’d expect him to be confident. 

“Why’d you say wait? Hyung” Bambam asked as he took a seat next to Seokjin

“Well—you see—it’s..um- we’ll- uh” Seokjin stuttered nervously. Taehyung and Jungkook started laughing. 

“What he’s trying to say is that maybe you should go easy on Namjoon when doing that Jackson. Since we’re still not mated, any contact can be really painful” Yoongi answered. 

“Oh sorry! I am so sorry Joonie!! I did not mean to hurt! Are you okay?” Jackson asked worriedly as he pulled away from Namjoon. Namjoon nodded reassuringly and gave Jackson a smile. 

“It’s Okay Jackson” Namjoon said. 

“How much does it hurt?” Jihoon asked. Suga thought for a moment. 

“Well—you see. Normally, when an angel meets its mate. They must mate the day after or else the jolts and smell become really painful. But, for us it’s been an entire week,” Yoongi answered ,”So Yea”. The others nodded. 

“What about you guys?” Jinyoung asked while looking at the members of Seventeen.

“Well for us, we get a sudden urge to be with that person. Ours isn’t as painful as yours are, but we get super clingy if we don’t mate in awhile and it gets VERY annoying” Jihoon answered. 

“Do you guys have anything?” Jisoo asked while looking at the members of GOT7.

“No, not really to be honest. Ours isn’t painful or annoying. When we see our mate, a voice inside our heads say ‘MATE’. I mean, I guess we don’t need to mate right away. But, it’s best if you do. That way if your mate is an omega, you’ll be ready before their heat begins” Jaebum answered. Everyone nodded, there was silence then. 

“Wait— So when do we mate, exactly? Since Yoongi-Hyung said that they needed to mate days ago, we need to mate before we get annoying, and got7 needs to mate before Yugyeom and Youngjae’s heat starts. But, we still have the concerts and we have a busy schedule. So when?” Soonyoung asked. The others thought about it. 

“You know, I really want to mate somewhere around this week. But, I highly doubt we will” Seungcheol said. 

“Maybe we can actually” Namjoon said as he got up. Bambam and Seokjin exchanged confused looks. 

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asked. 

“I can try and talk with the manager. I’ll try to tell him that we need time off so we’ll be able to mate” Namjoon answered. 

“But—What about the concert?” Minghao asked. 

“Well, what I think we should do is do it separately” He replies while taking a seat next to Chan. Chan looked up at him confused. 

“Um—exactly what do you mean?” Jackson asked. 

“You see, since we can’t all mate at once because it’ll be hard to do so,” Namjoon started, “I thought that we could maybe mate separately. Like each day a couple of us will take the day off and mate, then the next day it’ll be another and so on. Do you get it? I know it sounds weird, but that’s the only thing I got”. Everyone nodded. 

“It sounds perfect!” Hoseok exclaimed. The others agreed. 

“Great! Now that we all decided. How or who will go first in mating?” Wonwoo said. Everyone looked at namjoon for an answer, Namjoon blushed. 

“Why’re you guys all looking at me?!” Namjoon said. 

“Well, Your the brains around here and besides—your the one the came up with the plan we’d expect you to have a plan” Jungkook answered truthfully. Namjoon sighed in defeat. 

“Fine,” He got up and went to get a paper and pencil to write down who’ll go first. 

“Well, who wants to go first?” He asked looking around. He smirked when no one raised their hands. 

“Don’t be shy, were all going to be mated with another in the end,” Namjoon looked around. Still no hands. He sighed. 

“Fine, since no one is volunteering to raise their hands. I’ll choose. Now the first people are going to be-“ Namjoon was cut of by a bunch of waits and I’ll be first. He laughed.

“Fine, Who wants to go first?” Namjoon asked again. This time everyone raised their hands. He sighed. 

“Seriously? You guys are making my job harder then it is. Everyone can’t all go at once!” Namjoon exclaimed. 

“Fine! Me, Hansol, Youngjae-Hyung, and Jungkook-Hyung will go first!” Seungkwan exclaimed getting up. Some people laughed. 

“Of course he chooses Hansol, it wouldn’t be a Seungkwan without a Hansol” Jihoon mumbled. Everyone started laughing, Seungkwan put a hand over his chest and looked offended. 

“Well excuse you! Your just jealous you don’t have me!” Seungkwan then placed his hands on his hips. Jihoon smirked and scoffed 

“What is there to be jealous about?” Everyone started laughing. Seungkwan pouted and sat back down with his arms crossed. Yugyeom who was sitting next to Seungkwan placed his arm over Seungkwan shoulder. Namjoon smiled, but wrote down who’s going first. 

‘Seungkwan, Hansol, Youngjae, and Jungkook—FIRST’ 

“ Okay, who’s going next?” Namjoon looked up and saw no one raising their hands. 

“I thought we went over this already!” Namjoon groaned. 

“You know what!,” Seungkwan suddenly got up and went out through the door. Everyone looked confused. After a few minutes, he came back with a loud speaker. He turned it on. 

“LISTEN UP PEOPLE!” Seungkwan yelled through the loud speaker. Everyone covered their ears.

“SINCE NONE OF YOU WILL DECIDE! I’LL CHOOSE FOR YOU!” Seungkwan walked over to Woozi who was genuinely scared now. Letting Seungkwan decide who their going to mate, is like letting a baby hold a knife. It’s something that you should avoid at all costs. 

“FIRST PEOPLE ARE JIHOON-HYUNG, YOONGI-HYUNG, AND BAMBAM-HYUNG! NO BUTS” Seungkwan yelled. Namjoon began writing down, this went on until Seungkwan finished going around yelling in everyone faces who their going to mate first. Once Seungkwan finished, he put back the loud speaker and sat down where he was before and acted like nothing happened. 

“Okay, So we all decided—or Seungkwan decided for us actually. So, We’ll try to start tomorrow if the manager hyung agrees to it” Namjoon got a pin and hung the paper on the wall so that everyone can see. He turned around and looked over at everyone. 

“So were all good?” He asked while looking around. Everyone nodded. Namjoon smiled in relief now that that was taken care of. 

“Wonderful! Now, I’m going to go find the manager Hyung and tell him about the plan” Namjoon got up. 

“Wait hyung! I’m coming too!” Seungcheol exclaimed as he got up. Namjoon looked at him questionably, but then shrugged it off. They said goodbye and went off. 

“So.....now what?” Jungkook said breaking the silence. 

“I don’t know about you guys, But I’m going to kill you! Seungkwan!” Jihoon got up and ran after Seungkwan who started running away. 

“Me too!” Jungkook joined Jihoon in catching Seungkwan. Soon after, everyone was after Seungkwan. Jaebum, yoongi, Jisoo, Minghao, Mark, and Seokjin all stayed back. They decided not to chase him and just watch.

“I’m sorry it isn’t my fault for trying to be a good friend and choosing it for you!” Seungkwan exclaimed almost getting out of breath. Just then, Namjoon and Seungcheol came though the door. Seungkwan took that as an advantage to hide. He ran behind them.

“Help me!” He pleaded as he tried to hide away from the others. Namjoon and Seungcheol looked startled. 

“What’s going on?” The vampire asked. Namjoon sighed. 

“How is it that I leave the room with Seungcheol for not even 5 minutes, yet you guys still manage to do something trouble some,” Namjoon complained, “Do I Seriously need to babysit you guys?”. 

“ but, He started it!” Soonyoung exclaimed. Seungcheol gave him an a ‘Really’ look. 

“Seriously Soonyoung—really. Can you get any more immature.” Seungcheol turned around and grabbed Seungkwan. He playfully glared at the others 

“Leave poor Seungkwan alone! He was just trying to answer Namjoon-Hyung’s question since NONE OF YOU WILL” He rubbed Seungkwan’s arm as he started “crying” (it was actually fake tears). Namjoon nodded in agreement. The others looked very much offended. 

“All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Now I want 50 push-ups!” Namjoon yelled. The members of BTS all groaned, Namjoon usually makes them do something painful as a (playful) punishment for their bad deeds. 

“now now, come on. On the ground! I want to see 50 push-ups!!” The members of Seventeen all looked at their leader for help. Seungcheol shrugged, he sat down on a near by chair and pulled Seungkwan in his lap. 

“You heard the guy” He answered smirking. The other members looked betrayed. The members of GOT7 then looked at their leader for support, they walked towards him and all hugged him innocently. Jaebum thought for a moment,

“I don’t know...” The members shook their heads pleadingly. 

“Nope” JB smirked evilly. Seungcheol laughed. 

“50 PUSH-UPS!! Let’s go let’s go!” Namjoon yelled out. Everyone got on the ground and started the push-ups. After 10 minutes of doing painful push-ups (10 because some members got an extra 50 by Seungkwan. Apparently, they held a threat towards Seungkwan so he ordered 50 more push-ups for them. All awhile as he casually relaxed by Seungcheol. The members finally took a break. 

“Remind me to kill Seungkwan after this” Jihoon mumbled. The others groaned in agreement. Got7 and Seventeen weren’t as tired as the members Bts were. They were matter of fact vampires and Werewolf’s which gave them an advantage, while The members of bts were angels and didn’t have that much of an advantage as they did. 

“Well, it’s time to go now” Seokjin announced while getting up. The others got up and got ready to leave. 

“Well, bye! We have to get going before it gets dark” Seokjin exclaimed. 

“Wait!” They turned around to find Jackson placing his stuff down. He walked over to Jin and Kissed his lips, the others awed. But we’re a bit shocked. Jackson went around pretty much kissing everyone. 

“Can’t leave without a kiss, now can we” he smirked. 

“Bye! Love you all!” He blew a kiss then walked out of the room with the others who waved. 

“Welp—guess now it’s our turn! Bye guys! Love you!!” Jeonghan exclaimed waving goodbye. The members soon followed behind him as they waved good bye as Well. 

“Let’s go guys” Namjoon said. As they got into the car, all of them were on the verge of falling asleep. 

“What did the manager Hyung say?” Jin whispered to Namjoon. 

“He said it’s all okay” he answered. Seokjin nodded.   
——  
Back at seventeen, everyone were very much awake. 

“Hyung, What did the manager Hyung say?” Chan asked. 

“He said it’s all okay” he answered. 

“Okay! SEUNGKWAN BOO! You are officially dead when we get home!” Jihoon yelled out suddenly. Seungkwan, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Minghao, and Mingyu all jumped at the sudden yell. The others started laughing.

“You are disrespectful!” Jihoon managed to say between his laughs.   
——  
Now last at Got7’s car, Jackson is casually hugging or cuddling into Mark while leaving small kisses on his cheek. Suddenly, Jackson got up.

“Jaebum-Hyung! You have betrayed me! Or us! But mostly me!” Jackson suddenly burst. Youngjae jumped out of his seat. Jaebum rolled his eyes at Jackson’s dramatic out burst. 

“You have broke my heart! No hugs, kisses, cuddles, my precious heart for a month! No 2 months! Wait! I got it. For 5 years!” Jackson exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest. Jaebum sighed hopelessly. 

“This is going to be a long ride” He mumbled. 

“It sure will! Prepare to suffer my wrath!” Jackson yelled out. He went back to cuddling with Mark, who was on the verge of dying of laughter. But, according to Jackson it was “hardcore cuddling + stress cuddling + cry cuddling”. 

Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys loved this chapter. There will be more chapters in the future! Trust me. (My sister is practicely forcing me to write more!
> 
>  
> 
> IM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES AND CRINGINESS!


	3. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the 3 chapter! Hope you enjoy! Sry if I took forever!

As seventeen finished Practicing their dance to their song they’re going to perform at the concert, Seungkwan, Vernon, Youngjae, and Jungkook all got ready to go home and mate.

“Well, we’ll be going now! Bye!” Youngjae exclaimed while waving. Jungkook, Vernon, and Seungkwan all waved goodbye.

“Youngjae! You better protect my baby Jungkook! Or else you’ll end up like my ex-boyfriend JB!“ Jackson yelled out. Youngjae sighed annoyingly, the others laughed.

“Hey! Jungkookie is MY baby!” Jin protested. Jackson pecked his lips,

“You are adorable!”.

“Yes Hyung, I know. This is the 5th time you’ve told me already” He said.

“And you better protect my Boo and My precious Twix or else Jackson’s break up isn’t the only thing you’ll be feeling!” Jeonghan exclaimed threateningly. Youngjae nodded, he got to admit. Jeonghan is pretty scary when it comes to his babies.

“Bye! See in awhile!” The others waved goodbye.

“K! Now it’s your turn guys to practice!” Hoshi said taking a sip from his water. Got7 (-Youngjae) all got up and went to practice.   
—  
After about 30 minutes, Jungkook, Youngjae, Seungkwan, and Vernon all came back.

“How was it? Did anything happen? Did my precious baby Jungkook get hurt?!” Jackson asked. Youngjae laid down, Jungkook went over to Mingyu and laid down on his lap, Seungkwan and Vernon went over to Jeonghan.

“No—nothing happened” Youngjae answered tiredly.

“You guys could’ve stayed home and rested, ya know” J-hope said as he ran his fingers through Youngjae’s hair.

“Yea” Jungkook mumbled through Mingyu’s neck.

“You know what,” Bambam suddenly said as he got up, “since it’s Suga-Hyung, Woozi-Hyung, and I are next. We’ll take you guys back to the house to rest! Come on!!”. Jungkook, Vernon, Seungkwan, and Youngjae all groaned.

“Here, I’ll help you guys” Mingyu volunteered as he picked up Jungkook. J-Hope picked up Youngjae, while DK and Jeonghan carried Vernon and Seungkwan.

“Bye!” Suga said and walked out the room with the others.

“And, I’ll stay there so I can inform you guys who’s done” Jeonghan suggested. Everyone nodded and waved. After they left, silence took over.

“Now what?” Wonwoo asked breaking the silence.   
—  
Soon after about 45 minutes (Mingyu, DK, came back 5 minutes before they left. J-hope stayed with Jeonghan so he wouldn’t be a alone) Jun got a call from Jeonghan saying Suga and the others were done. The next group could come.

This went on until only Jin, Namjoon, S.Coups, Jun were left unmated and pretty much alone in the dance room. It had already turned night (and possibly 2:00 pm). So far Jun is laying his on S.Coups stomach, S.Coup’s head is on Jins Lap while Jin’s head is resting on Namjoon’s shoulder. After a few minutes, Jun’s phone finally rang.

“Tae, Hoshi, J-hope, Dino,and Yugyeom are all done. You guys can come now” Jeonghan said.

“K, we’re coming” Jun replied and got up.

“Are we ready?” Jin asked. Jun nodded. They all got up and went to the car. When they got to the house, it was all quiet. The lights in the living room were turned off. They spotted Jeonghan on one of the couches going through his phone.

“Jeonghan-Hyung! Hi!” Namjoon exclaimed (cutely). Jeonghan smiled when he spotted them.

“Hi! How’s it going?” He asked.

“We’re all Fine, What about you?” Jin replied back.

“Fine actually. To be honest, I’m great!” He got up and set his phone down.

“Ready?” He asked. Jin, Namjoon, and Jun all nodded.

“Let’s go then!” He exclaimed. And they were off.   
————  
Sunlight peeked through the window as Jinyoung opened his eyes. He groaned, his whole body was killing him. He suddenly remembered yesterday, he smiled. He was mated, well not with everyone actually. He only mated with JB-Hyung, Dino, Jimin, and Mingyu yesterday.

He looked around, everyone was still here. JB Hyung had his arm over Jinyoung, Dino has his foot over Mingyu while Mingyu cuddled with Jimin.

Jinyoung was careful to not wake any of them as he got up to use the bathroom. He looked at the mirror, marks from yesterday pretty much littered his entire neck (in other words, Mating marks. Jinyoung noted to kill JB after this. He told JB before they were going to mate to lower it only because he has 20 something other people to mate and that’s going to leave a lot of pink/reddish marks that almost looks like he’s was on drugs or something).

“Oh that little poop” Jinyoung mumbled angrily. JB because he is the only one thats capable of doing the exact opposite thing of what Jinyoung told him NOT to do. When Jinyoung finished taking a shower, he walked outside and towards the living room. He looked around, the place looked abandoned or something.

“Oh! Your awake! Good morning!” Jinyoung found J-hope and Seungkwan in the kitchen cooking. Jinyoung assumed they were making breakfast. Seungkwan smiled over J-hopes shoulder.

“Hi Hyung! I’m assuming everyone else are asleep?” Jinyoung asked as he took a seat on one of the stool chairs.

“Yup! Everyone else are asleep” Seungkwan answered while placing a plate full of pancakes.

“And your in luck!,” J-hope exclaimed as he placed two other plates full of pancakes on the table, “we have just finished making breakfast. Well, almost. We still have 24 to go”. Jinyoung nodded.

“Thank you” Jinyoung thanked then began to eat. After a few minutes, Jeonghan came through looking very sleepy.

“Good morning! Hyung!” Seungkwan exclaimed as he got up to go get his pancakes ready.

“Good morning” jeonghan mumbled sleepily. He must be very tired, usually Jeonghan is the first one to wake and make breakfast.

“Wait—wait. I’ll make it, go continue eating” Jeonghan mumbled. Seungkwan nodded a bit unsure. Jeonghan got up and walked over to the stove. He poured the pancake on the the pan.   
—  
It wasn’t until the late afternoon when everyone woke up. Woozi was the last to wake up.

Everyone was in the living room just chilling out.

“Okay! We got to talk!” Namjoon suddenly burst out. Few people actually jumped out of there seats. It was very quiet. Namjoon got up and walked out the room randomly. Jin and Jeonghan exchanged looks. Few moments later, Namjoon came back with a paper and pencil.

“Seriously Namjoon, Did it really take you that long to find a paper and pencil?” Suga looked at him with a ‘really namjoon’ face. Namjoon looked down ashamed.

“I ripped the other two pages and the tip for the original pencil broke. I tried sharpening it, but it’ll just break again” Namjoon confessed. Everyone just laughed. Namjoon blushes lightly, then sat down to where he sat.

“Okay, Tomorrow We’re going to do the same as today. But just different partnering. So, who’s going first?” Namjoon explained then looked around.   
After about 5 minutes, everyone choose their mates for tomorrow and there all set.

“Now that we have that done, I’m going to room” suga said going to his room.

“I’m coming too Hyung! Don’t think I’ll be staying with these people!” Woozi exclaimed following Suga.   
——  
Woozi followed Suga to his room. When he entered his room, he looked around. It looked like some security system for something. Suga got an extra chair for Woozi to sit down in.

“Here,” suga said motioning to the chair, “you can sit down”. Woozi nodded and sat down. It wasn’t long after the garage was soon filled with paper, crushed paper. Woozi leaned back with a sigh. Suga looked over at him, smiling.

“Can’t think of anything?” Suga asked smirking.

“Nope, just getting ready” Woozi smirked back as he got back to work.

After a few minutes of absolutely nothing, Woozi looked over at Suga. Suga was concentrated in his music to notice, Woozi’s eyes shifted down to his neck. He felt himself getting hungry every minute he looked at it. He forced himself to look away.

“Something wrong?” Suga asked as he looked over at Woozi.

“No—nothing” Woozi mumbled shaking his head. Suga narrowed his eyes, but then went back to working. After a moment, Woozi hesitantly shifted his eyes towards Suga’s neck again.

“Are you hungry?” Suga asked as he caught Woozi staring at his neck. Woozi shook his head then went back to his work. Suga sighed. Suddenly, he got an idea.

“It’s hot in here” Suga said. He took his shirt off. He rested his head back, which did expose his neck. Woozi looked at suga hesitantly. He cursed to himself.

“You little—“ Woozi mumbled, but stopped immediately when Suga looked over at him.

“Did you saying something?” He asked. Woozi quickly shook his head. Suga then leaned over in front of Woozi to “get something”. He was actually trying to get Woozi even more hungry. Woozi hitched his breath, but then his eyes shifted over to suga’s back. There were 2 white big and long bandages patched between Suga’s shoulder blades. Woozi was tempted to ask or even better, touch the bandages.

“what are those bandages doing on your back?” Woozi asked looking questionably at his (very) pale back. Suga immediately back.

“Nothing—nothing at all” Suga answered quickly, almost to quickly. Woozi narrowed his eyes at him.

“You know what!” Suga suddenly cried out minutes later. Woozi jumped out of his seat, almost scaring the living hell out of Woozi.

“Yes?” He asked. Suga looked over at him with a determined face. He pushed his neck towards Woozi’s face.

“Drink” suga answered simply. Woozi looked at him unsurely.

“No” Woozi denied.   
“Do it”   
“No”   
“Yes”   
“No”   
“Fine, guess I’m going have to do this the hard way” suga suddenly sat on Woozi, trapping him from escaping. Woozi gave him a ‘really’ look.

“Your joking—you big baby!” Woozi said. Suga folded his arms over his chest and shook his head sideways.

“I’m a very proud and determined baby! So Your not going anywhere until you drink!” Suga said determination in his voice.

“No—I will not drink!” Woozi protested leaning his head back.

“Yes—you will!” Suga leaned front.

“No”  
“Yes”  
“No”  
“Yes”  
“Suga-Hyung! You will not force me to drink!” Woozi said bravely.

“Lee Jihoon! I will if it’s the last thing I do!” Suga exclaimed back with even more confidence. Woozi sighed.

“You’re not going to give up are you?” Woozi said defeat in his voice.

“Nope! So are you going to drink?” Suga said.

“Fine” Woozi finally said as he leaned his head closer towards Suga’s neck.

“Yes! Finally!” Suga beamed with happiness, but that soon turned to nervousness as Woozi bared out his fangs.

“This is going to sting a little, Hyung. Tell me when you want me to stop, I don’t want to hurt you” Woozi said. Suga nodded. A few seconds past when Suga felt a tiny sting in his neck. He gasped a little. Woozi stopped hesitantly, but get going when Suga nodded to continue. The pain stopped after a few seconds.   
Suga smiled,   
‘I will always win’ Suga said to himself proudly.   
——  
Over at the door, Dino was eavesdropping. He was “ordered” (he was actually forced by ALL his Hyungs. It stinks to be the maknae) to call Suga-Hyung and Woozi-Hyung to come and eat. But, when he was about to open the door. He decided to eavesdrop on them first, as he listened. He heard them saying ‘yes and no’s’ to each other.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard Suga-Hyung say something about ‘Drink’. He leaned closer, after a few minutes of silence. He decided to open the door to look inside, but then realized that Suga-Hyung kept a very secure lock on his door knob. It’ll be impossible to get in. Dino sighed, He has no other choice, But to knock. He decided to wait for a few minutes before knocking. He wanted them to finish whatever they were doing first.

After about 5 minutes, Dino knocked the door. There was silence at first, then he heard the door Knob click. He turned the knob around and lightly opened the door. He peaked inside. He widened his eyes when he saw Suga-Hyung on Woozi-Hyung’s lap while Woozi-Hyung has his face buried in Suga-hyung’s neck. Blood was dripping down from Suga-hyung’s neck.

“Hi” Suga-Hyung said casually as he waved his hand. Dino waved back.

“Um— Jin-Hyung wanted me to call you to come and eat..” Dino said as he stood there awkwardly. It isn’t that Dino was uncomfortable seeing Woozi-Hyung drink or anything. Like, why would Dino be uncomfortable watching Woozi-Hyung almost eating Suga-Hyung’s neck while blood is spattered and dripping everywhere on Suga and Woozi-Hyung. Dino is totally not uncomfortable because of that! (Note the sarcasm). Dino noticed two Big and long white bandages between Suga-Hyung’s shoulder blades.

“Oh okay! Thank you! Um..could you tell Jin-Hyung that I’ll be there in a few minutes?” Suga-Hyung requested. Dino nodded.

“Y-Yea of course! Bye!” Dino said as he watched Woozi-Hyung drink. He had to force himself to stop watching before he gets hungry. He walked back to the kitchen. The food were all set on the table, everyone was seated.

“Hey look everyone! Dino isn’t dead! Hallelujah!” Jackson exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

“What took you so long? And where’s Suga and Woozi?” Jin-Hyung asked as Dino took a seat.

“Well—You see” Dino started, “ Woozi-hyung is currently drinking from Suga-Hyung so..”. Everyone gasped in shock.

“Oooh! “ a few people oohed.

“I’m actually happy that Woozi is drinking” Jeonghan confessed. The other members of Seventeen nodded in agreement.

“He’s always in his room or studio trying to come up with song lyrics, He never drinks until he finds something. Pretty sure it’s been at a month since he last drank blood” Jeonghan said.

“I tried forcing him to drink, but he always denies it. I’m kinda shocked that Suga-Hyung was able to make Woozi drink” S.Coups said. After about a few minutes, Suga-Hyung and Woozi-Hyung walked in. Suga-Hyung had a pinkish/reddish mark on the side of his neck while Woozi-Hyung’s lips were very red. They quietly took a seat and acted like nothing happened.

“How’d his blood taste?” Jin asked Woozi while smirking.

“Tasted different actually” Woozi answered. The others looked at him questionably.

“What do you mean?” Joshua asked.

“I don’t know, to be honest actually. It was a good different, though” Woozi answered.

“You drank Angels blood” Namjoon suddenly said. Woozi and pretty much half of everyone almost choked on their food. They all looked at Namjoon with wide eyes.

“A-angles blood?!” Jackson stuttered out. The members of Bts were all calm and kept eating. Namjoon nodded.

“Did you guys suddenly forget that we’re all Angels?” Jimin exclaimed laughing. Tae and J-hope laughed along. Jin and Jungkook were too busy stuffing their faces in the food to laugh.

“Oh right! We totally forgot!” Woozi exclaimed. The others were still shocked.

“You guys might want to eat your food before Jin eats it for you” Suga said calmly while getting his food.

“Right” They all said in sync then began to eat. There was silence. Nothing, but silence.

“What does Angels blood tastes like exactly?” Th8 asked out of nowhere. A few people laughed a little.

“Why do you ask? Are you going to drink it?” Jackson asked smirking. Th8 laughed while blushing.

“No-no! I’m not going to drink it! I’m just asking!” Th8 exclaimed doing hand movements.

“I’m just joking!” Jackson laughed.

“Well, It’s a lot different from normal blood. It’s more sweeter you could say” Namjoon answered.

“And Angels Blood have something in it that makes people crave more” Jin added on. Th8 nodded. Before debut, Minghao new a friend that was also vampire. One day, while they were talking on the phone for a little awhile. Minghao’s friend told him that he just drank Angels Blood, The friend was amazed by the taste of the blood. It was sweet, but not too sweet and it tasted something that made it different from other blood. Minghao of course was curious. He really wanted to try Angels blood and taste it. He’s always been drinking from drinking bags and really wanted to try something new. But, he was either to afraid to ask other people or he was to scared to hurt other people.   
——  
When everyone was done cleaning up all the plates and food, they all decided to hang around and just play games with a little music in the background.

They spent the rest of the day jumping around and just laughing in general.

“Welp! I’m going to bed now! See ya fella’s tomorrow!” Suga tiredly said as he waved his hand and walked off towards his room.

“Me too!” Jungkook exclaimed. Soon after, everyone were in their rooms getting ready for bed. Some people had to sleep on the ground with a sleeping bag only because there weren’t enough beds for all 27 people.   
——  
As it soon turned 12:00pm, Minghao laid their still unable to sleep. Something was on his mind that just kept bugging him and won’t let him sleep. He tried sleeping on his sides, tried sleeping in every position possible. But, nothing seemed to work at all.

“Psss! Minghao! The8!” He heard someone whispered. He sat up and looked around, he soon spotted Jeonghan-Hyung by the door. He motioned Minghao to come over. Th8 got up and quietly walked over to Jeonghan-Hyung.

“Yes Hyung?” He whispered quietly.

“Follow me” Jeonghan whispered back then quietly tip toed out the room. Th8 followed. They walked to the living room, where they stopped Jin sitting on a couch with no shirt on.

“Is everything ok hyung?” Th8 asked.

“Well,” Jeonghan started as he took a seat on the opposite couch of Jin’s ,”We decided that since you were curious about Angels Blood-“ Jeonghan continued. Th8 had a feeling where this was going, but he didn’t want to assume too early.

“We’d like you to taste some” Jin finished after. It took Th8 a few seconds to process what Jin had just finished saying.

“You want m-me to drink A-Angels Blood?!” Th8 exclaimed shockingly. Jin and Jeonghan nodded. Th8 stood their shocked.

“So are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there?” Jin asked smiling. Th8 smiled shyly and walked over to Jin who exposed his neck. Jin patted his lap for Th8 to sit on.

“Are you sure about this, Hyung?” Th8 asked nervously as he sat down.

“Of course I’m sure! Now come one!” Jin chuckled.

“Okay, this is going to hurt a bit. Tell me when you want me to stop, Jin-Hyung” Th8 lowered his head to Jin’s neck and bit softly as he could. When Jin nodded to continue, he bit deeper and started drinking.

Th8 widened his eyes at the taste of it, It tasted sweet. But, not too sweet. It just tasted different from other people blood or the blood bags he usually drinks from. Th8 sank his fangs deeper to try and get a better access to the blood. Jin placed his hand on Th8’s head and gently pushed it forward.

After a few minutes of drinking, Th8 pulled away, blood dripped down his chin. He licked the wound away. Jin and Jeonghan smiled at him.

“How’d it tastes?” Jeonghan asked as he got up and walked over to them. He placed his hands on Th8’s waist,

“It tasted sweet, but not too sweet” Th8 answered.

“Would you like drink?” Jin asked.

“No thank you, I’ll just taste it like this” Jeonghan tilted Th8’s head towards him and kissed him. Jin laughed in the background. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Jeonghan licked his lips.

“Hmm—wow really does taste sweet” Th8 and Jin laughed. Jeonghan then leaned in and Kissed Jin passionately. Th8 pulled away from Jin’s lap and sat next to him instead. The kiss soon became heated, Th8 awkwardly sat there. He didn’t know what to do or say.

“Should I go to bed now?” Th8 asked awkwardly. Jeonghan and Jin pulled apart while blushing.

“Y-Yea, of course! Goodnight!” Jin replied still blushing. As Th8 got up, Jeonghan launches forward and went back to kissing Jin.

When Th8 got back to the room, he was careful not to make so much noise so he didn’t have to wake up the others who were sleeping. As he laid down, he thought about the taste of the blood. He touched his lips as he thought about it. Th8 smiled lightly, then closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep.

Back in the living room, Jeonghan and Jin just finished their make out session and were now cuddling in the couch. Everyone knew tomorrow was going to be even more busier than today. But, They’ll make it till Christmas break!

“Goodnight” Jin mumbled sleepily,

“Goodnight, hyung” Jeonghan mumbled back. In just a few seconds, They were both blacked out.

As the moon shined brightly above them, and the moonlight peered through the windows. Everyone who laid asleep that night will always know one thing, Life will always have its changes and it’s plot twists like any other book, but the secret to be successful is not just Fame and money. But, is if you can handle the Fame and the changes that occur. Every book has a meaning and why it’s there, maybe this is their meaning to their (SVT, GOT7, and BTS) book. But, this is just the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you loved this chapter! Also, Just a reminder that you guys can tell me a specific pair up you want in this story and I’ll try and make a special scene for them. I will be posting in the future, like pretty sure I will.


	4. Note!! Lol, sorry!

**NOTE**

                    **PLEASE READ!!**

**              For Future CHAPTERS!!! **

I'm SO SO sorry for not posting in a Long time!!

I am currently working on Chapter 4, and I think I’m almost done with it. I tend to add a lot of details in my chapters! 

The thing about me is that I want and like my chapters to be long so they don’t have to be so short and then people would have to wait so long for the next. In my opinion, I think it’s better that way and so people wouldn’t have to wait so long.

once again, I’m so sorry for not posting in a very long time and just keeping you waiting (lol if you guys were waiting! Sorry). 

I have so many stories in my mind that I just want to post right away or just write it all down, but then I take forever!! 

Thank you for those who are patient with my posting-of-chapters! I’m really sorry. 

The chapter is almost done! 

I also want to mention that I’m not really comfortable writing any smut or anything in this story, but however I will mention it and put details such as one of the guys hearing moans and all the stuff! There will be intense kissing though......

Please feel free to comment me any other specific ships or otp’s you want and would like to put a special scene for them. You can add any actions they would do, but please note that I don’t want to write any smut or any Too sexual scenes. I can write some sexual scenes, but I have a limit to how far it gets. After the SS (sexual scene) goes over the line, everything else will be detailless. XD :)

so yea (I’m sorry for not posting!!!) 

Bye!! Hope when the next chapter posts, you’ll all like it!! 

Love you all!!

 

 

 


	5. Got7’s dorm room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen, Got7, and BTS all spend some time together in Got7’s dorm room. It’s been a tiring week for the three bands.   
> Filled with lots of fluff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! I’m so sorry if I took so long to publish this chapter!! I put very little detail in my stories. So, I hope you guys have a lot of patience, cause your sure going to need it with this story!

The next few days were very busy for the 3 bands. Since they missed their practices with all the mating and since The Christmas Concert is going to be this Friday, they had a lot to catch up on. To be honest, since they were so busy They didn’t have time to see each other for days

“That’s it for now! Break time! yess!!” Hoshi exclaimed happily after the song ended. They were practicing in their studio on their songs for the Concert which was only a day away.   
The   
“Hey, do you guys think we’ll be able to meet with at least one of the bands somewhere around today?” Wonwoo asked while grabbing a water bottle and taking a seat next to DK. 

“I don’t know, actually. It depends if they or one of the bands are free” S.Coups answered. Wonwoo nodded. 

“You know what!,” Seungkwan exclaimed, “I’m going to go and call them! To see if any of them are free later on!” And got up. The others cheered for him and his ‘Amazing bravery’. 

“Yes Seungkwan! Finally doing something good for once!” Woozi said and clapped his hands. The others joined along and laughed, While Seungkwan stood their offended. 

“I can do anything good, Hyung! For your information!” Seungkwan said dramatically then walked out the room like a diva he is. The others continued laughing, 

“Whatever you say Boo” Woozi replied back while grinning widely. 

Over in the hallway, Seungkwan took out his phone and started dialing Jackson first. As the ringing went on, Seungkwan couldn’t help, but laugh lightly. 

“Hello?” Jackson asked through the phone, 

“Hello Jackson Hyung! I was wondering if you’re free this afternoon, The other boys and I all are free and so we’re wondering if you guys are free as well and would like to hang out?” Seungkwan replied with a tint of nervousness in his voice. 

“Oh! Hello Seungkwan! I’m positive that we’re free this afternoon, but I’m going to check with Jaebum Hyung just to make sure!” Jackson exclaimed through the phone. 

“Okay! Thank you Hyung! Call me if you have an answer! Bye!” Seungkwan then cut the ring. He soon decided to call BTS if they’re free.

“Hello?” V’s voice went through.

“Hi V Hyung! So the other members and I all are free this afternoon and we’re wondering if you or the other members were free and would like to hang out or something” Seungkwan asked. There was silence for a few minutes, Seungkwan debated wether V hung up or something. 

“Oh—I’m sorry, Seungkwan! But, Our schedule is really full and According to Namjoon Hyung, We won’t be able to hang out! I’m really sorry! I wish we could’ve though!” Tae answered. 

“Okay! Don’t worry about it Hyung! It’s all fine! Bye!” Seungkwan exclaimed-

“Bye! Love you!” Tae exclaimed back then hung up immediately. Seungkwan blushed at Tae’s response. 

Seungkwan walked back to the dance room, and saw they were just finishing up dancing to the song. Once they finished, They all suddenly Tackled Seungkwan to the ground and powered him with hugs and kisses. 

“Ahh! Guys!” Seungkwan exclaimed as they didn’t stop.

“Seungkwannie!! We missed youuu!!” They all yelled out, 

“Aish! Calm down guys!,” Seungkwan exclaimed as he finally set himself free, “I’ve only been gone for not even 10 minutes!”. But, then was tackled to the ground once more. 

“We played the song, and it felt so wrong without youu!” DK “Cried”. Seungkwan laughed a little at DK’s fake crying. 

“Hyung! Seriously! I’m pretty sure you did pretty well on the song without me!” Seungkwan reassured while placing a hand on DK’s head and tapping it lightly. 

“Noo! It felt so wrong, Seungkwan hyung! The song wasn’t the same!” Dino added. Seungkwan rolled his eyes. 

“Okay okay guys, let’s give poor Seungkwan some space” S.Coups gently laughed while pulling Seungkwan up and away from the mess of humans. They all whined,

“Awe! Now the hug feels empty!” Joshua exclaimed and laughed a little. 

“Come back, Seungkwan!” Jeonghan said while acting out the scene from Titanic when Rose said, ‘Come back, Jack’. Seungkwan bursted out laughing,

“Wait! I have the answers about if the other two groups are free or not” Seungkwan said suddenly remembering. The others froze, but in a blink of a eye all of them sat up straight and in a row. Seungkwan blinked back in shock. He cleared his throat. 

“Well—um- Jackson-Hyung said He doesn’t know if they’re free so he’ll have to check with the manager. And, V-Hyung said their schedule is really full so they can’t hang out” Seungkwan said. The others nodded. 

“Okay....makes sense!” Wonwoo exclaimed. They all stayed that way and hung out for a little bit until they went back to practicing. This time, when they were practicing, Seungkwan’s phone rang. Seungkwan went over and picked up his phone to see Jackson calling. He looked back at the others who continued practicing, Vernon and Minghao looked at him though the corners of their eyes. 

Seungkwan then picked up and placed the phone to his ear. He faced his body away from the others and away from the music. He placed his other hand on his other ear. 

“Hi Jackson Hyung!” Seungkwan exclaimed through the loud music in the background. 

“Hi Seungkwan! How are you, my love?” Jackson suddenly asked. Seungkwan laughed out loud, he looked back at the others practicing. The song was almost finished. 

“I’m great Hyung! How are you?” Seungkwan asked back,

“Oh well I’m amazing! In fact, I’m so amazing that I’ve convinced manger-Hyung to give us a break this afternoon!” Jackson replied back. Seungkwan laughed, 

“That’s great Jackson Hyung! When do you guys want to meet?” Seungkwan asked. By this time, the others finished dancing and were now approaching Seungkwan. S.Coups motioned for Seungkwan to put it on speaker so they all can hear and so he did. 

“Well, I’m thinking we can meet maybe at our hotel room or something, Is that okay?” Jackson said, 

“Uh Yea! That’ll be great Hyung! Do you have a time?” Seungkwan asked. They waited a little for a reply 

“Maybe around 3? Is that alright?” Jackson asked, Seungkwan looked over at the others who nodded in agreement. 

“Yea, Jackson Hyung! That’ll be fine! So, see you then!” Seungkwan exclaimed. Jackson said goodbye then hung up. 

After Seungkwan placed his phone away, Everyone randomly started jumping around in excitement. 

After about 10 minutes of none stop jumping around, they all stopped to take a breath. 

————————

“Come on! We’re going to be late!” S.Coups yelled through the House, It was almost 3:00 and they had to meet up with got7 at their hotel room. Even though they all knew it was going to be a tight squeeze, they all insisted it was going to work out fine. 

“Coming! Hyung” The Rest of SVT all yelled out in sync. 

Once they were all set, They drove to GOT7’s hotel. 

As they walked in the hotel, The front desk greeted them with a smile. The room looked so fancy! to be honest, Everything looked fancy. 

There was a big crystal chandelier on the room, The floor had a red carpet with the floor being marble. The front desk was a soft, light wood color (also very smooth). There were red cushions and seats throughout the room,

“Hello, sir. How may I help you?” The women asked with a smile. 

“Uh Yes, We’re here for Wang, Jackson. Could you please tell us his room number?” S.Coups answered. The women looked through her computer, 

“Mr. Wang’s room is on the sixth floor, room 634” the women smiled while giving S.Coups a card to Jackson’s room. 

“Thank you” He bowed down, The women bowed back, and began his way to the elevator. 

As the entered the elevator, They smiled in awe. The elevator was glass, they could see the whole city as they elevator went higher and higher up. 

“Amazing!” And “Woah!” Were said throughout the whole ride up. 

The elevator made a ‘ding’ sound. The doors opened slowly revealing a beautiful hallway. The floors were marble with a red carpet. There were crystal (but small) chandeliers on the roof. 

“Okay! So where’s room 634” S.Coups said. 

“Found it!” DK yelled while pointing at a room. 

“DK! Don’t yell!” Woozi scolded, 

“OKAY HYUNG!” DK yelled. Jihoon sighed in frustration, 

Joshua knocked on the door, 

“COMING!” Someone yelled through the door, it sounded like Bambam. 

The door opened to reveal a shirtless Bambam, 

“Bambam!! Get back here and put on your god dang shirt you little shit! Jackson for the love of god! You’re going to get hurt! Yugyeom and Youngjae! Put on your shirts and quit comparing muscles!” Jinyoung yelled, 

“Yea! We all know who really has the muscles in this band!” They heard Jackson exclaim

“Jackson Wang! Stop talking and coming down from there!!” Jinyoung yelled, they heard him let out a frustrating sigh

“Mark sweetheart, you just sit there and look pretty” Jinyoung said softly, they heard Jackson whine

“No fair! Why does he get be called pretty!” Jackson whined, 

“Well maybe if your weren’t hanging from the sealing like a complete weirdo! I’d call you pretty!”

“Jaebum-Hyung! Why aren’t you doing anything! Ugh! I did not sign up for an idol to babysit 5 members!!” Jinyoung continued, The members of SVT were on the verge of laughing

“Joshua-Hyung!” Bambam exclaimed and jumped on Joshua, Jinyoung came running to the door. 

“Bambam! Get off of Joshua! Your going to suffocate the poor boy!” Jinyoung exclaimed while pulling Bambam off of Joshua. The members of Seventeen all laughed, Bambam whined. 

“Now go back inside and put on a shirt!” Jinyoung scolded, Bambam pouted and trudged back inside. 

“So sorry! Are you okay!” Jinyoung asked, Joshua laughed, 

“I’m fine! But thank you!” Joshua reassured, 

“Come on in!” Jinyoung said. 

As they walked in, The place looked a mess. 

Jackson somehow managed to get on the sealing while hanging from air, Yugyeom and Youngjae were facing a mirror on the wall with their shirts off while comparing muscles, Jaebum was helping (or more of trying to help) Jackson get down from the sealing, Mark was helping Jaebum with Jackson. 

“Youngjae and Yugyeom What did I just say!! Put on your god dang shirts!!” Jinyoung yelled, They whined,

“Stop whining! I’m your mom! So you should start listening to your elders!” Jinyoung scolded. 

The members of seventeen bursted our laughing as they took seats on the couches, the scene was hilarious! 

The two maknae’s sighed and placed on a shirt, Jinyoung just smiled.

Jackson was finally off the sealing and sitting nicely on the couch acting like he wasn’t just hanging in thin air and didn’t get Jinyoung old from the amount of yelling. 

“Am I pretty now, Hyung?” Jackson asked pouting cutely while fluttering his eyes, Jinyoung sighed and forced a smile 

“Yes Jackson, you are pretty” Jinyoung said. Mark and Jaebum laughed in the background, 

“Forever?” Jackson asked 

“Forever” Jinyoung said back 

“On the scale from 1 to 100, how pretty am I?” Jackson asked while looking at Jinyoung with an expected ‘Jackson is 100% pretty’ look. 

“Are we really going to do this” Jinyoung sighed. The others continued laughing the background, 

“Yup!” 

“Fine, Jackson Wang is 100% pretty!” Jinyoung answered, 

“Prettier than a flower?” 

“Prettiest of all the flowers!” Jinyoung forced said.

The others continued laughing. 

Once the laughing had died down, Silence took over. 

“So...How’s it going?” S.Coups asked, 

“Pretty good! What’d about you guys?” Jeonghan asked, 

“We’re great! I’m really glad you guys are here, actually!” Jinyoung said, 

“We’re glad to be here as well!” Jeonghan exclaimed.

There was nothing, but silence. Awkward silence. 

“Ugh! The silence is killing me! Someone do something!” Jackson exclaimed then went to shaking the living breath out of poor Bambam, since he was the nearest to him. Bambam yelped, 

“Jackson-Hyung! Why’d you shake me!?” Bambam exclaimed while rubbing his arms,

“Well someone had to do something! And you were the nearest to me!” Jackson said innocently, Yugyeom (Who was also sitting next to Jackson) quickly got up and stood beside Jinyoung, Bambam did the same and stood beside Yugyeom. Soon, the couch was empty with only Jaebum sitting on the end of the couch while holding in his laugh. 

Jackson whined and thrashed around, 

“Guys!” He whined then pouted, he really did look like an angry puppy. 

“Ok okay guys, I think that’s enough torturing Jackson for now” Jaebum laughed, Bambam and Yugyeom slowly went back to their original spots next to Jackson. Jackson’s face lit up like a candle, he brought Bambam and Yugyeom closer to him. They groaned, Jackson just rubbed his cheeks against theirs. 

“Anyway,” Youngjae began, “Does anyone know what Bangtan is doing exactly?” He asked.

“No, not really. Seungkwan called Tae this morning to ask if they would like to hang out today, but Tae said they couldn’t because their schedule is really packed up” Joshua answered, the others nodded. 

“Oh okay,” Youngjae said,

“Well, Jackson! Now you know why Namjoon won’t pick up your calls! So now you don’t have to act like an angry baby!” Jinyoung exclaimed, Jackson pouted again.

“Still! Namjoonie should have known better than to ignore my calls!” Jackson huffed, “You know what! He doesn’t even deserve to be called Namjoonie by me! Now I’ll just call him Namjoon!”. 

The others all started laughing at Jackson’s dramatic-ness, Jaebum just rolled his eyes while grinning,

——-—————

Both bands spent their days having fun together, (And with a little of cuddling and a few kisses here and there by each other, but mostly Jackson). 

‘Ding Dong’ 

They suddenly heard, 

“Wonder who could that be?” Hoshi mumbled as he walked over to the door. 

The other members suddenly heard a gasp coming from Hoshi. 

“Hoshi! Are you alright?” Jun asked worriedly, he slowly followed Where Hoshi was. The others also heard a gasp from Jun, 

“Okay! That’s it! What’s with all the gasping?” Seungkwan exclaimed, 

Suddenly, as Jun and Hoshi walked in the living room with wide smiles, the members of BTS came along as well with just as wide smiles. 

“Namjoonie!!” Jackson yelled then ran towards Namjoon and jumped on him while giving him a kiss. 

Namjoon muffled some noise, but they soon fell down. The others laughed, 

Jackson pulled back,

“Yoongi-Hyung!!” Jackson ran to Yoongi and also gave him a kiss. But, didn’t jump on him. Only, gave him a big hug. 

Jackson pulled back and looked at the others deciding who to go for next. 

“Wait! I wanna do one!” DK exclaimed, 

“Jin-Hyung!!” DK exclaimed happily. He ran to Jin and jumped on him, he gave him a kiss as well.

Jin gasped at the sudden weight that was added. 

Soon, everyone began jumping on the members of BTS and just giving them a lot of kisses. 

The BTS members all groaned at the amount to weight that was on them. 

“C-can you guys...just like move a little bit? That’ll be very helpful!” Namjoon said. The others slowly got off of them, then helped BTS members get up as well.

Jackson pulled Namjoon into his lap, 

“Ugh Jackson! Why do you always do this stuff to me specifically?”—Namjoon tried pushing himself off of Jackson—“Like, why can’t you do this stuff with the others? I’m not saying I don’t like it, but...”. 

Jackson whined, 

“Namjoonie!! Why do have to do this to me? Ugh! Jin-Hyung!!” Jackson whined, Jin laughed,

“Yes?” Jin asked,

Jackson pouted, 

“Namjoonie won’t let me cuddle with him!!” Jackson complained while pouting like a baby, 

“Namjoon, Be a good boy and just let poor Jackson cuddle with you” Jin told Namjoon softly. Namjoon pouted, 

“Besides, Jackson probably really misses you” Mingyu added. Namjoon let out a sigh,

“Fine” he breathed out. Jackson smiled widely and just hugged Namjoon tightly. 

Namjoon laughed and hugged him back. The others awed. 

“Okay! Now for the real stuff! I thought you guys said you weren’t able to hang out with us?” Seungkwan asked, 

“And we didn’t, but we were able to get some free time so we decided to join you guys here” jimin answered, the others nodded. 

“So that means! More kisses!” Jeonghan exclaimed and practically jumped on Jungkook while pouring kisses all over his face. 

“Hyung!” Jungkook muffled out. 

“Jungkook!” The members of BTS all exclaimed, everything stopped. 

“Yes?” Jungkook asked,

The other bands watched tensely, 

“How is it that you call Jeonghan ‘Hyung’, But you never call any of us Hyung!” Jin exclaimed, Jungkook just laughed evilly

“Sorry” Jungkook just said while laughing, the others all started laughing 

“And he still doesn’t say ‘Hyung’!!” Dino laughed out while clutching Minghao who was also laughing and was next to him. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Okay! Let’s play a game!” Jungkook said mischievously towards the other two maknae’s. 

Dino didn’t look so sure at first, but then turned into a challenging look. 

Yugyeom just looked at Jungkook challengingly. 

“Go on” he said. 

“Well-“ Jungkook began smirking.....

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

The others were all just chatting away with each other happily. Some could even hear laughter here and there, 

“Jinyoung-Hyung!” They heard Dino exclaim,

“Uh Yes?” Jinyoung asked, 

Suddenly Dino sat on Jinyoung’s lap and just kissed him. They heard the others gasp in the back. The kiss was VERY passionate. 

After a few minutes, Dino pulled back and just ran towards one the rooms leaving the others all confused. 

“Okay..that was a little weird..” Jinyoung said still a bit shocked. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

It wasn’t long after only a about 10 minutes later that Yugyeom came along and just sat next to Jin who at first didn’t think much of it. 

Yugyeom tapped Jin’s shoulder lightly, 

To be honest, Yugyeom was kinda nervous about this challenge Jungkook made. 

Jin turned out to face Yugyeom, But was immediately pulled into a rough kiss. He gasped in shock, 

Yugyeom slowly climbed on Jin’s laugh, while continuing to kiss him roughly. 

“Yugyeom!” They heard someone exclaim in the background. 

Jin lightly kissed back, but after a few minutes Yugyeom quickly pulled back and ran towards the room Dino went to. 

Jin froze there in spot, 

“Okay, now that just happened” Jin said still frozen. The others all froze with him. 

“Wow, never knew Yugyeom could do something like that” Jinyoung said. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

After awhile, just like Yugyeom and Dino, Jungkook came along and sat next to Jinyoung. After what happened with Yugyeom and Dino, the others were bound to be suspicious at this point. So, Jungkook has to be very careful. 

He smirked lightly when he found Jin and Hoseok looking at him with sharp eyes. 

‘This is going to be fun’ Jungkook thought while lightly giggling to himself.

He looked over his shoulder to find Dino and Yugyeom sneakingly look at him through the door. Jungkook hoped the others didn’t suspect anything, 

When he decided the time was right, he was going to tap on Jinyoung’s shoulder. But, then suddenly Jinyoung got up and walked towards the kitchen. Jungkook lightly widened his eye, This wasn’t part of the plan! 

He quickly looked over at Dino and Yugyeom in an oh so casual way, just a little warning for help. 

Dino and Yugyeom looked at each other worriedly, 

Jungkook decided to casually follow Jinyoung and not make it obvious. He waited for about a few minutes before getting up, that is until Hoseok calls him.

“Yes, Hyung?” Jungkook asked, Hoseok got up and spread his arms out while smiling. Jungkook sighed then smiled and leaned into Hoseok’s hug. 

They stayed the way for awhile, until Jungkook felt someone breath on his ear. Jungkook jumped up and quickly turned around. He found a smiling Dino. Jungkook just smiled back.

“Can you help me with something? Hyung” Dino asked innocently, Jungkook played along and nodded. He slowly got up from Hoseok’s hug. Hoseok whined from the emptiness. Dino laughed lightly. 

“No! Don’t go!” Hoseok whined with grabby hands. Jungkook smiled then walked with Dino towards the room they were originally in. From afar, Bambam and Vernon are getting a bit suspicious with the three maknaes. Bambam leaned over to Vernon, 

“Is it just me or are they a planning out secretly?,Hyung” Bambam whispered near Vernon. Vernon nodded and leaned closer to Bambam.

“Yes, I agree. They’re definitely planning something out! Dino is just...just to...to..”Vernon continued

“Too...Too..acting weird?” Bambam suggested. Vernon looked at him in an agreement face. Just then out of absolute nowhere, Wonwoo suddenly popped his head in between Vernon and Bambam’s face.

“What’re you guys talking about?” Wonwoo whispered in both their ears, Vernon and Bambam yelled out a yell while jumping (what felt like it) 5 foot in the air! The other band members all looked at them worriedly, 

“Are you guys okay?” Mingyu asked while laughing lightly. Vernon and Bambam looked at Wonwoo scaringly. 

“Don’t do that, Hyung!” They Both yelled in sync while clutching their chests (dramatically). Wonwoo laughed and hugged them both,

The others laughed then went back to doing whatever they were doing. 

“Okay, But really what were you guys talking about?” Wonwoo asked, Vernon and Bambam looked at each other. They leaned closer to Wonwoo,

“We are talking about the maknae’s, Hyung” Vernon whispered in Wonwoo’s ear. Wonwoo nodded as in understanding them. 

“What about them?” Wonwoo whispered back, 

“We’re thinking that they’re planning something out, Hyung” Bambam answered just as quietly. 

“Ahh Okay” Wonwoo said, 

“So what do you guys want to do about it?” Wonwoo asked, Vernon and Bambam thought for a second,

“We don’t know yet, Hyung” Vernon answered, Wonwoo nodded.

They all just sat in silence after that, 

“Hey! Do you want to maybe go and spy on them?” Bambam whispered quietly, 

“Yea, We should! Let’s go” Vernon exclaimed quietly then got up. Bambam and Wonwoo followed, they quietly tiptoed towards the room the maknae’s were in. From afar, Youngjae, Jeonghan, Jaebum, Woozi, and Jimin all watched in curiosity. 

As they neared the door, Bambam motioned a finger over his lips (to stay quiet) towards Vernon and Wonwoo. Vernon and Wonwoo nodded and motioned quiet fingers to each other. 

Bambam carefully and quietly opened the door just enough to look inside, everything suddenly turned quiet. The room turned very quiet as the other members noticed Bambam, Vernon, and Wonwoo’s plan and took watch. 

They looked inside the room to find the three maknae’s quietly talking with each other. Bambam looked over at the other two in confusion, the other two just shrugged. 

“Do you need something? Hyung” They suddenly heard.

Bambam, Vernon, and Wonwoo all screamed and jumped in fear. They quickly ran a few feet away from the room. The others laughed, 

Yugyeom appeared at the door with Jungkook and Dino with a big smile. 

“Don’t scare us!” Bambam exclaimed while panting, Vernon was half leaning and half standing by one of the couches with Jeonghan as support. Wonwoo was leaning on Namjoon. 

“Are you okay? Hyung” Dino asked while laughing. The three all nodded, 

“Just..just give a second” Vernon breathed out, 

After everything had calmed down a bit, Bambam stood up straight,

“What are you guys up to?” Bambam asked, the maknae’s looked at each other the smirked devilishly.

“~nothing!~” Jungkook sang out happily,

The three Hyungs all raised an eyebrow,

“Okay that’s just makes me question you more” Wonwoo said. Dino laughed,

“Don’t worry Hyung! We’re not planning anything!” Dino exclaimed,

“You know, when you say that it makes me question twice as much” Wonwoo said back. Dino just smiled oh-so innocently. 

“Well! We got to get going! Bye!” Yugyeom exclaimed then proceeded to pull Dino and Jungkook with him to the room. After the door closed, the others all looked at each other Confused.

“Okay..now what?” Vernon said while taking a seat on the table in the middle of the room. Bambam took a seat next to him.

“I say we grab ‘em and force ‘em to tell us!” Suga exclaimed while smiling his adorable gummy smile!

“Or we could just force them to tell us in a not so brutal way, like talk to them maybe?” Jaebum quickly added, 

“Or that, but I still think my idea is better!” Suga exclaimed (rather cutely!) Namjoon scrunched his face while smiling. 

“Okay! That it! I’m going to talk to them!” Seungkwan suddenly exclaimed while getting up and walking to the door. The others cheered for him.

Seungkwan walked in the room and grabbed Jungkook and Dino by their ears and pulled them out of the room. Yugyeom followed,

The others let out a laugh, 

“H-Hyung!!” Jungkook and Dino both exclaimed as Seungkwan pulled their ears and made them sit down on the ground. 

“You little punks!” Seungkwan exclaimed. Just for the sake of the other two maknae’s, Yugyeom also sat down on the ground next to Dino who was rubbing his ears in pain. 

“Now! Care to explain what you guys are up too exactly?” Seungkwan asked, 

Yugyeom sighed, “Should we?” He asked to the other two maknae’s. 

“Sure.....?” Jungkook answered, but was more of a question instead. 

“Okay! So Jungkook-Hyung came up with this idea” Yugyeom exclaimed,

“Well, It’s a challenge....and the challenge is that we have have to kiss one the older hyungs, but not ours. We have to kiss our best, then at the end we have to decide and come to you who kissed better.....” Yugyeom answered shyly, he wanted to bury himself deep in a hole. 

The others went quiet, but after a few minutes they burst out laughing.

“Okay, then who kissed better?” Jihoon asked while still laughing lightly,

“We can’t decide yet, Hyung” Dino answered, 

“And why is that?” Jihoon asked, 

“Well...Jungkook-Hyung hasn’t done his kiss..and we can’t decide who kissed better until he kisses..Hyung” Dino answered. 

“Is Jungkook supposed to kiss me?” Jinyoung said, Jungkook nodded,

“Alright, so come!” Jinyoung exclaimed, Jungkook froze,

“W-what?” He said,

“He saying to kiss him” Jin said, 

“N-now?” Jungkook answered nervously,

“Yes! What happened to all that confidence a few minutes ago? Did it just flew out the window or something?” Seungcheol asked while laughing lightly, 

“N-no Hyung, it’s just...” Jungkook answered shyly, 

“No it’s okay, I see why...” Jinyoung suddenly said, Jungkook looked up surprised.

“You do, Hyung?” Jungkook asked,

“Of course! Come on! Follow me!” Jinyoung said them got up and to walked to a room. Jungkook made a face, a scared, but confused face. He got up and followed Jinyoung. 

••••••••

“You called, Hyung” Jungkook said as he took a seat on the bed, Jinyoung sat down next to him.

“Kiss me” Jinyoung answered simply,

“Are you s-sure, Hyung” Jungkook stuttered out,

“I’m positive..now quit making me wait!” Jinyoung exclaimed, jungkook nodded shyly and leaned towards his Hyung. He closed his eyes as their lips met....

•••••

After Jungkook and Jinyoung left, the others all sat in silence not knowing what to do.

“Now what?” Hoshi said breaking the silence, 

“I don’t know about you guys! But I’m going to go and spy on the other two!!” Suga exclaimed happily while getting up, to only be pulled back down on Joshua’s lap. 

“Let’s not disturb those two, Hyung” Joshua said softly while placing his head on Suga’s head. Suga pouted, 

“Fine, but don’t expect me not to ask them any questions, cause I will” suga said, Joshua smiled gently 

“Of course Hyung” Joshua said back, 

Suga turned his head to face Joshua and puckered his lips lightly, Joshua laughed lightly. But, then gave Suga what he wanted, a kiss. 

The others awed at the sweet moment, 

••••

“Do you guys think we should maybe check up on Jinyoung-Hyung and Jungkook?” Jun suddenly asked, 

It’s been a long time since the two left the to the room.

“Yea, maybe we should check up on them. I’m starting to grow a little worried!” Jin said and got up. He walked over to the room and quietly opened it, the others watched anxiously. 

When Jin opened the room, it was a very dark inside. He had to squint to see around. After a few minutes, he finally spotted the two. Jin walked inside quietly and towards the bed, he sighed when he realized that the two were asleep together on the bed. They were cuddled together, 

Jin heard more footsteps come in the room, 

“Awe!” DK cooed, 

“Wow, that’s what those two been doing this entire time!” Jackson said.

They suddenly heard a groan, Jungkook stirred then opens his eyes slowly. He looked around, then went back to sleep while cuddling closer to Jinyoung. 

“This is so cute!!” Namjoon exclaimed, 

“Yea, This is nice and all, but we have to get going and we can’t go home with a sleeping Jungkook” Suga said, 

“Welp! Someone’s going to have to wake them up and it’s not me!” Hoseok exclaimed and walked out the room, 

Jin leaned over at the two, but the leaned back,

“Okay! Jungkook looks way too cute right now and I’ll felt really guilty waking him up so I’ll just carrying him!” Jin said. He gently placed his arms under Jungkook and very gently picked him up. It was hard at first because Jungkook had was clutching Jinyoung’s shirt tightly, but then with the help of the others, Jin was able to pick Jungkook up bridal style. Jungkook’s head was on Jin’s shoulders with his hands holding on to Jin’s shirt tightly. 

“Should we wake up Jinyoung-Hyung?” Bambam asked while taking glances at his Hyung. 

“Nah, just leave him be. He’s probably really tired anyway” Jaebum answered. They walked out the room and closed the door lightly. 

“Well, we should get going now, it’s getting kinda late” Seungcheol said as he looked at the time, 

“Same with us, we should get going now” Namjoon said. As they placed their shoes on and got ready to leave, Jackson gave them all kisses. 

“Namjoon-ah! You owe me extra hugs and kisses tomorrow!!” Jackson exclaimed, the others laughed,

“Yes Jackson,” Namjoon said defeatedly. 

They all waved each other goodbye, and walked their ways to their homes. 

Tomorrow’s going to be extra tiring and busy, but with love and effort they’ll come through it. 

They’ll really be needing more than just a good night rest, the three boybands will have one heck on a ride. Being in a 27 relationship doesn’t always come with butterflies and rainbows. At every rainbow, Comes rain to start it off. Their life will be filled with emotions, lots of love, and a couple of mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved This chapter!! I’m trying to put in new and different ships in every chapter!! Stay tune for more!!


	6. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Concert is here!
> 
> Seventeen has a thrist problem 
> 
> A bigger problem emgerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! Hellooo!   
> I’m back with another chapter!!!   
> Hope you love it!!  
> And I’m sorry for the end!!   
> {:~>

Today’s the day!! 

Today is finally the Christmas Concert!! Currently, the three bands are getting ready in their changing rooms. Fans could be heard chanting their bands names. 

“JB-Hyung!” Jaebum heard someone call out, he looked up from his phone to see a hyper Bambam and Mark waving at him. He waved back in slight hesitation.

“Yes?” He asked back, 

“Do we look nice? Hyung” bambam asked while motioning to their outfit, Jaebum observed their outfit. 

“Looks wonderful!” He answered, they smiled then ran off to god knows where. Jaebum went back to going on his phone. If he had to be honest, he was actually nervous and slightly scared for this concert. A part of him is very happy and excited, but the other half is scared and really nervous. So, I guess Jaebum is in the middle.

:~} 

“Okay it time to go!” The manager said, the members of Got7 all got there things ready and hopped in the van. 

It was a long drive to the stadium, but once they got there, they had to be quick with things. They were already late enough because of Jackson. Apparently he drank too much water and needed to use the restroom, that took some time away from their schedule. Their schedule was packed enough, Jackson just made things worse by staying in the restroom forever. 

;->

“This place is amazing!!” Jinyoung exclaimed as they are led to their seats,

“It’s so big and packed” Jaebum said while also examining the stadium. They were finally seated to their seats. 

“Does anyone spot the other bands?” Mark asked as he looked around, the others looked around with him. 

“I can’t find them, but I scent their smell” Yugyeom said while sniffing the air. The others joined in, 

“Yea, I can smell their scent!” Bambam exclaimed as he sniffed the air. 

“I think spotted them!” Jackson suddenly exclaimed, 

“Where?!” Jinyoung asked as he looked where Jackson’s eyes were. 

“Oh! I see them!” Bambam exclaimed

“Where?! Where?! I can’t see them?!” Youngjae whined while looking around. 

“Namjoon-ah!!” Jackson suddenly yelled out, he waved to try and get namjoon’s attention. 

“Oh wait, never mind, I see them now!” Youngjae said. 

“NAMJOON-AH!!!” Jackson yelled louder, Namjoon who was being led to his seat finally looked up to meet Jackson’s eyes. Namjoon smiled and waved. The group began walking towards Got7 and taking seats on the table next to theirs. 

“Hello!!” Taehyung exclaimed while waving, 

“Hi!!” Jackson exclaimed back, 

•~|

The award show had started, about 10 minutes into it. Yet, neither bands could find Seventeen anywhere. 

But, it wasn’t after when the first band began to perform that Seventeen showed up.

They were the band performing. 

Both bands felt very stupid, 

“I should’ve known, god how stupid of me” Jin laughed as Seventeen began to perform ‘Adore u’ and ‘Don’t Wanna Cry’. 

They danced along with the song, making small movements. 

But, as they danced along, Namjoon began to notice something off about Seventeen. They seem more tired than usual, 

“Hey, do you think the boys are getting enough rest?” Namjoon whispered to Jin Who was sitting next to him. Jin looked at him a bit confused, 

“Why do you ask?” Jin asked, 

“Cause their movements seem a little off, so I was wondering if they got enough sleep” Namjoon answered, Jin looked over at the band 

“Yea, now that you mention it, their movements are a little off and seem a little weak. I hope they got enough sleep or are okay” Jin said, Namjoon nodded as he looked at the band performing with a worriedly face. 

“Are you okay?” Jaebum suddenly asked, Namjoon looked at him and smiled gently.

“Yea Hyung, I’m Fine. But, I’m just feeling a bit worried about seventeen” Namjoon answered, Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows 

“What do you mean?” He asked, 

“Well Hyung...don’t you think their movements seem a little off? Like maybe a little weak?” Namjoon answered, Jaebum looked at the performing band and nodded.

“Yea, they do seem a little weak...” Jaebum said,

“I hope they feel okay” Namjoon said worriedly, 

“I’m sure they’re okay, don’t worry about it too much, my love” Jaebum said reassuringly, Namjoon laughed lightly while blushing 

“Cheesy much, Hyung” namjoon said smiling, Jaebum laughed and just patted Namjoon’s back. 

]~>

The award show is almost at its end, they are currently announcing who’s the winner for the most fun raising. 

But as they are announcing it, Jaebum couldn’t help, but take small glances towards Seventeen. Svt isn’t sitting close to them, but just a few tables away from them. 

“And the group that raised the most money is!...” The women exclaimed while opening her card that held the answer, 

Everyone in the stadium held their breaths, the women looked up after opening the card and looking at the answer. She smiled, 

“BTS! GOT7! And SEVENTEEN!!” The women exclaimed, everyone got up and clapped for the three bands as they walked up to the stage. 

While they walked up, they exchanged little hugs and secretive kisses to each other. 

Once they got to the stage, The women handed the award to them. The three bands said their speech and then walked off the stage. 

After the Christmas Concert, there was a party held. But, the three bands decided to go home and celebrate together for the win. 

Each one of them were assigned to get something, 

But, as they were preparing, Namjoon just couldn’t help, but ask Seungcheol if he was okay. So, he walked over to where the young leader was and tapped in his shoulder, to which Seungcheol turned around and smiled. 

“Hello, Hyung! How are you?” Seungcheol exclaimed while tying up the balloon he blew up. 

“Hey..um I’m great... I was wondering if we could talk somewhere else maybe? I have to tell you something” Namjoon said, Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows then nodded and placed the ballon he blew up on the table. 

Namjoon led him to an empty room away from the others, as they walked in. Namjoon locked the door. 

“So..what’s on your mind?” The young leader asked, 

“I was really worried back at the stadium when you guys were performing. I couldn’t help, but notice how you guys were a little weak. So, I wanted to ask if you guys are okay or if you got enough sleep” Namjoon answered while placing his hands on Seungcheol’s waist. 

Seungcheol looked down nervously, He knew he should just tell the truth. But, he was also slightly worried at the same time. To be honest, Seungcheol didn’t know what he was so worried about. This was Namjoon after all, not some stranger. Seungcheol took a deep breath, 

“W-we didn’t get enough rest,” Seungcheol paused, “And we didn’t drink enough”

Namjoon nodded understandably, 

“Well then, you guys should get some rest and I’ll get you water if you want” namjoon said as he was about to unlock the door and walk out. But, Seungcheol grabbed his wrist before he could. Namjoon looked at him confused,

“It’s not that!” He exclaimed, Namjoon raised an eyebrow

“Then What is it?” Namjoon asked even more worried, 

“Not drinking enough as in not drinking enough b-blood. We haven’t drank any in awhile now, and if we don’t drink for that long then our body starts to get weak. Jihoon and Minghao are a little better since they were able to drink some blood a few days ago, but the rest of us couldn’t drink any because our supply went out” Seungcheol explained as he looked anywhere else, but Namjoon’s eyes. 

There was a long pause between them, Seungcheol was dying for answer now! Anything!

Namjoon turned Seungcheol’s face to face him now, Seungcheol could see it. The worry in the leaders eye,

“Why didn’t you say something earlier? We wouldn’t let you guys drink our blood instead,” Namjoon said while half whispering. He brought Seungcheol closer to him,

“You know how unhealthy it is for vampires to not drink any blood in a long time, it could damage you and I don’t want you guys hurt at all” Namjoon continued. Seungcheol suddenly felt guilty, 

“I’m sorry, Hyung” he said while touching Namjoon’s hand that was on his cheek, Namjoon smiled kindly. 

“It’s okay, but right now I want you to drink from me” Namjoon said as he began to take off his shirt, Seungcheol blinked in shock.

“W-what, But I can’t do that Hyung!!” He exclaimed, 

“Course you can! If I have to force you to, then I will! Now come on” Namjoon patted his lap as he sat down on a chair, Seungcheol was very unsure. But, obediently sat on his lap. Namjoon smiled gently and turned his head to the side to give the young leader enough room to drink. 

“Are you sure, Hyung” Seungcheol asked once more, Namjoon nodded surely. The young leader leaned down while baring his white fangs. 

Seungcheol bit down gently as he could and then waited a little bit for Namjoon to get comfortable. Once Namjoon was comfortable, he bit deeper and deeper till he could access the blood. 

But, as he drank, they suddenly heard a knock on the door. 

“Shit, I forgot I left the door locked” Namjoon cursed, Seungcheol didn’t want Namjoon getting up (only because of how good the blood tastes!!) so he, in a blink of an eye, got up and unlocked the door then speeding back on Namjoon’s lap and continued drinking, all while using his Vampire speed. 

The door opened to find Jaebum walking in and closing the door behind him. He looked at the two, then walked towards them and sat next to Namjoon while rubbing Seungcheol’s back as Seungcheol began to hungrily suck the blood. 

“How’s it going?” Jaebum asked, Namjoon looked at him through his eyelashes since he couldn’t move his neck. He smiled 

“It’s going great actually, how are you?” Namjoon answered, 

“I just came to check up on you guys, the decorations are almost finished and the guys are getting ready to celebrate. You two were taking a long time so I figured I’d call you guys” Jaebum answered, 

“Oh okay, well don’t worry about us. We’ll be with you guys once we’re finished” Namjoon said, 

“Alright! Well I should get going myself, see you in awhile” With that Jaebum walked out the door. 

Namjoon smiled, He was glad he’s able to help Seungcheol. 

B~}

“Yah! Where’s Namjoon-Hyung and S.Coups-Hyung! They’re taking forever!” Hoshi exclaimed just as Jaebum emerged from the hallway.

“They’ll be back, I just talked with them. In the meantime, how ‘bout we play a game or something” Jaebum answered, the others nodded

“Ohhh! Let’s play truth or dare!!” Yugyeom suggested happily, the others thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. 

They all gathered around in a circle as best as they could. 

:-}

“Look! They’re back!” Dino exclaimed, Namjoon and Seungcheol came in the room. Namjoon looked happy, but Seungcheol was even more happier and a lot healthier looking. 

“I don’t know what you to did in the room   
alone, but I’m guessing it all turned out to be good?” Jin said, the two leaders laughed and just nodded.

“Yup, everything’s great” Namjoon said back. The two took seats where the others sat, but as they continued playing, Namjoon leaned over to Jin and whispered—

“I think we need to talk with the boys of seventeen and the others, It’s something important”

Jin looked at him confused, but then nodded anyway.

“Yea of course, when do you want to talk?” Jin whispered back, 

“Maybe tomorrow, I don’t want to ruin the moment” Namjoon answered, Jin nodded. 

They turned they view back to the game going on. 

]:~} 

“Okay! I the count of 3, we cut the cake!” Jackson exclaimed, 

“Why don’t we just cut the cake? Hyung” Wonwoo said, the others laughed. 

“Cause its more dramatic!!” Jackson exclaimed while pouting, 

“Alright alright, if you say so Hyung” Wonwoo mumbled, 

“Okay! 1! 2! 3!!” They all exclaimed, 

They cut the cake all while cheering, They all gave each other a piece of cake.

As they ate, they talked with one another. 

“So, now that it’s Christmas break, what exactly are we going to do now?” Seungkwan asked, 

“I dunno to be honest” Jeonghan replied with cake stuffed in his mouth, 

“Well, for one, we have to get new blood bags” Jun said, the others looked at them slightly confused as the member of seventeen all nodded in agreement. 

“How much do you guys have now?” Jinyoung asked, 

“Well..you see..um..that’s well..” all the members of svt stuttered, Jinyoung raised an eyebrow 

“We have no blood bags left” Seungcheol mumbled, 

“For how long?” Hoseok asked, 

“For a few days now” Seungcheol answered a bit nervous at the others reaction, silence filled the room. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Yoongi asked breaking the silence, none of the members of SVT answered. 

“Wait, Since you guys haven’t drank in awhile, how are you able to perform at the concert?” Tae suddenly asked, more silence filled the room. 

“Okay that’s it! We’re going to the store!” Jin exclaimed, 

“Wait why? Hyung” Minghao asked, 

“To get 100 blood bags” Jin answered softly, 

“b-but-“ Hoshi stuttered, 

“No buts!” Jin exclaimed, 

“Are you guys still thirsty?” Jimin asked curiously, 

“Y-yea, a little” Jeonghan answered, 

“A little? Shouldn’t you guys be crazy right now?” Bambam asked, 

“Were..We’re good at controlling ourselves?” Jihoon answered, but sounded more of a question instead. 

“Do you guys wanna maybe drink from us?” Hoseok asked, there was silence for a few minutes 

“W-Well..” Joshua mumbled, 

“You guys really should, your all going to be pretty weak by the end of this week. Besides, it’s better to drink now because is going to awhile to gather enough blood bags for all of us” Seungcheol said, the other members looked at each other unsure. 

“Come On! We don’t mind” Youngjae said while sneakingly exposing his neck. The others joined along and exposed their necks as well. The Svt members eyes turned red at the sight, in a flash, they chose their person and just bit down. 

The sight was quite interesting, Namjoon walked over to Seungcheol and swung an arm around his shoulder.

“Do you feel a little better?” Namjoon asked while watching the scene take place. Seungcheol smiles up at him and just leaned his head on Namjoon’s shoulder, 

“A lot better, thanks Hyung” Seungcheol said, 

“Anything for you, my love” And with that, their lips met. 

The room was quite the scene, but they were happy that their vampire mates were able to drink and get their energy back.

8*~]

The next morning come rolling by, the morning sun seeped through the curtains of the window. 

Joshua slowly opened his eyes, he looked around sleepily. He felt another body next to him, he turned to find Jungkook sleeping next to him. 

He smiled gently and placed a light kiss on his forehead. 

Joshua found a light red/pink mark on Jungkook’s neck, He smiled and kissed that stop as well. That’s where he had bit Jungkook yesterday. 

He slowly got out of the maknae’s hold and quietly walked out the room while closing the door behind. He walked to the kitchen, but wasn’t expecting what he saw as he entered the kitchen. 

He found Dino on the lap of Jin and drinking the Hyung’s blood. 

“Good morning” Joshua said in his soft voice. Jin looked up and smiled at him, 

“Good morning, how’s your sleep?” He asked, Joshua took a seat next to Jin and laid his head on the hyung’s wide shoulders.

“It was nice, how’s yours Hyung?” Joshua asked, Jin turned his head and planted a kiss on Joshua’s forehead. 

“Mine was nice as well” he answered, 

“How’s Dino doing?” Joshua asked while rubbing his back, 

“He’s Great Actually, I was in the kitchen and Dino just came up to me and told me he was thirsty so I let him drink from me” Jin explained, Joshua nodded. 

“Oh okay” Then silence filled the room, beside the Dino drinking. 

After awhile, Dino pulled back. Jin looked at him and smiled, Dino had blood all around his mouth 

“How was it?” Jin asked while grabbing a napkin and wiping around the maknae’s mouth. 

“It was good, thank you Hyung” Dino said, 

“Anything for you” Jin said and gave Dino a peck on the lips. 

“Now clean up so I can make breakfast” Jin said, Dino nodded 

He was going to lick the bite up, but before he could Joshua stopped him

“Wait!...can..can I..um...” Joshua stuttered nervously, Dino and Jin looked at him questionably

“You want to what, babe?” Jin asked, Joshua just blushed 

“CanIpleasedrinkbloodfromyou?” Joshua said quickly, 

“I didn’t catch that, can you please repeat it?” Jin asked, 

“I think he wants to drink too” Dino whispered in Jin’s ear, Jin smiled and nodded 

“So Joshua, What do you want to do?” Jin asked, Joshua sighed defeated 

“Can I.... May I drink? Hyung” Joshua finally confessed, 

“Of course! Why didn’t you say so before?” Jin exclaimed, Dino laughed and then got off of Jin’s lap. 

Jin patted his lap so the Joshua can sit, 

Joshua sat on his lap and buried his face in his neck. 

Instead of making a new bite, Joshua placed his fangs on the bite that Dino made instead. Normally, if a vampire did that, it would be very weird cause your literally placing your fangs in a bite that had someone else’s mouth on it, but since Joshua and Dino are mates, it isn’t that weird and is a pretty normal thing vampire mates do. 

“Okay! Then I shall make breakfast!” Dino exclaimed, Jin gasped 

“Don’t you dare go near that stove!” Jin exclaimed, Dino laughed evilly and continued walking towards the stove.

“Aish! You little punk!!” Jin exclaimed, 

“Wait till I get my hands on you!! Oh you’ll be in big trouble mister—“ and Jin’s threats just went on and on until they heard a ‘boom’ 

“See what I do you!” Jin said frustratingly, Joshua couldn’t help, but laugh lightly. 

X~D

Everyone was finally awake by 12:00, but still sleepy.

Jin and with the help of Mingyu, were making breakfast for everyone. But, The two pair exchanged kisses more than making breakfast. 

“Okay! Breakfast is ready!! Good luck trying to fit in the kitchen! And don’t fight please!” Mingyu’s extra ass exclaimed while laughing, the others groaned after realizing how they’re going to fit in the kitchen. 

“Okay! So listen up! Before all of you go in the kitchen, how ‘bout some of you eat in the living room?” Jin said, the others nodded in agreement since they were too tired to talk. 

So, One group ate in the living room while one group ate in kitchen. 

After everyone ate and cleaned up, they all just stayed in living room and relaxed for awhile. 

After a few minutes, Youngjae got up to use the bathroom.

But, then there was a loud crash from where Youngjae went. 

The others looked up from what they were doing, Jaebum got up 

“Youngjae! Are you alright?” He asked calmly, the others stayed quiet. Nothing was heard for a few minutes, but then they heard a scream. 

“Youngjae!!” Jaebum and Jackson exclaimed, they ran to the bathroom where Youngjae went and practically knocked the door down. The others followed behind, 

When they opened the door, Youngjae was gone.

“Youngjae!!” Jackson exclaimed, the window was cracked open. They heard a gasp, 

“Look!!” Hoshi said pointing at the mirror, the others all gasped. 

On the mirror, there in red, wrote “Bring us blood from an angel if you want to see your mate again” 

“Those assholes” Yoongi cursed under his breath,

“Guys...” They heard Jun say, they turned to look at where Jun was looking and all gasped.

There was a pool of blood on the ground near the window, 

“Oh my fucking god, those bastards!” Hoseok exclaimed angerly, 

{:*~€ 

As Youngjae is thrown in the van, the man smiled evilly 

“They’ll pay for what they did” 

The group laughed maniacally, 

{:**~€

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!!   
> I’m so sorry for the tense end!!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
> Love you all! ;~>


	7. Planners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police are on investigation  
> The boys are slowly dying from Youngjae’s disappearance  
> Youngjae has a plan to escape  
> Jackson is desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love this chapter!  
> I hope this didn’t take too long!  
> This chapter is little shorter from the other chapters,   
> If you have any other ideas, then please tell me! I’m all free!  
> Thank you!!

Youngjae groaned as he opened his eyes, 

“W-what’s go-going On?” Youngjae whispered breathlessly while stuttering. He winced as he slowly got up. He looked around, he was in a dark room.

Youngjae tried to free himself, but winced every time his body would move. He was in absolute pure pain. 

He tried calling out, but realized there was tape over his mouth. 

He felt a tear drop, he missed his mates already.

Suddenly, the door opened. Youngjae winced at the bright light came baring in. His werewolf instincts were tempted to growl at the stranger. 

“Look who’s awake” the man said, Youngjae couldn’t help, but fright back in fear as the man began to walk closer to him with a bat in his hand!! 

“To bad the introducing has to be ignored, but right now I’m in the mood for pain” the man said evilly, Youngjae whimpered quietly. 

“But, before we begin, let’s send your friends a video of kindness” the man suddenly pulled out a camera. Youngjae’s eyes widen as the man set up the camera to face them. His breath quickened when the man walked towards him with a bat. He screamed when the man began to hit him with the bat while smiling. He felt tears form in his eyes.   
[:_€

After the boys found out that Youngjae was kidnapped, none of the boys could take it. Jackson was pacing while cursing under his breath. Jaebum was strangely calm, but then again, he was the leader so he had to stay calm in situations like these.

“We gotta do something, guys. I seriously can’t just sit here while Youngjae is kidnapped” Jinyoung said, 

“They said they wanted angels blood, so why don’t we give ‘em angel’s blood?” Seungkwan suggested, a few others agreed. 

“I don’t think that’s the case and besides, what would they do with angels blood anyway? And not mention the fact that how do they know that we could afford angels blood in the first place? They should be thinking how we’ll get the blood” Jihoon stated, the others nodded in a agreement. 

“Jihoon is right, Before we do anything, we have to find out how they know we can afford angels blood. Angels are practically extinct! They haven’t been spotted in years! So, it’s very weird that they want Angels blood” Namjoon said, 

“So, are you saying they want something else?” Jin asked,

“Exactly!” Namjoon exclaimed, 

“But, since they don’t want angels blood, then what else could they possibly want?” Jeonghan asked, 

“What if it’s not what they want, but what they’ll do if we gave them what they want?” Jaebum said, the others looked at him confused 

“What do you mean? Hyung” Yugyeom asked, 

“Think about it, what if they know that we can’t give them angels blood, but they know that we’ll give them something else and that we’ll have to meet them. So, when we meet them in person, it’ll be more of a trap” Jaebum explained as best as he could. 

“Alright, but then what do we do?” Jungkook asked, 

“I don’t know, but we have to act fast, I don’t think their patient people” Jaebum said,

“Where do we start, exactly?” Yoongi asked, but when they were going to answer, Yugyeom’s phone suddenly rang. 

“Sorry” he mumbled and slowly got up while checking the message he got. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized it was from an unknown. It was video. 

He began walking out the room as he played the video. But, froze dead in stop when he realized what the video was about. 

“Yugyeom, are you okay?” Vernon asked while observing Yugyeom’s change of expression. But, Yugyeom was too deep in shock to answer. He continued looking at his phone in pure shock. Vernon was curious by now, so he walked over to Yugyeom and peaked over his shoulder. His eyes widened at what he saw, 

“Oh My God!! Yugyeom what are you watching!?” Vernon yelled out in all English. The others looked at them in confusion, 

“What’s going on?” Namjoon asked, Vernon quickly snatched the phone away from Yugyeom’s hands after realizing the maknae’s state and nervously handed it to Namjoon. 

“What is this?!” Namjoon exclaimed, the others were now curious. 

“What is it?” Jimin whined, everyone gasped when they saw what was happening. 

It was a video, the video had a man beating Youngjae up with a bat. After a few minutes, the man stopped and suddenly turned towards the camera with a smile. 

“Bring me the blood or else your pretty little mate is a goner” 

And with that, the man raised his bat and brought it down towards Youngjae, the screen turned black, but the they could still hear the painful scream Youngjae did. The video stopped. 

They all froze with eyes wide open, they heard Yoongi curse under his breath. Namjoon placed the phone down. 

“Those little-“ Jinyoung exclaimed, but stopped mid-sentence. 

“Argh!! This is driving me insane!!” Jackson exclaimed while grabbing his hair. 

Possessiveness suddenly ran through them as they replayed the video over and over again. The blood, the Man, the bat, Youngjae’s feared face, the painful scream at the end. 

“I can’t wait to get my hands on them!!” Jackson exclaimed angry, 

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Vernon tried calming down a shock Yugyeom. Jin walked over to them and hugged a crying Yugyeom, 

“Do you want to go to another room?” Jin asked, Yugyeom just nodded while sniffing. So, the two (with Vernon, Jimin, Taehyung, Seungkwan, and Bambam all tagging along) went to a separate room. 

The others stayed in silence, not knowing what to say or do. 

“We should get help, guys” Hoseok said, breaking the silence.

“Alright, I’ll call the police” Seungcheol said and got up. 

“In the meantime, I’ll call Kris-Hyung because he’s the only one I know that has a background history with the group that had kidnapped Youngjae. Maybe he’ll give us some information about the group” Namjoon said and walked out the room, the others nodded. Seungcheol came back after a few minutes, 

“So I called the police and they said they’ll be here right away to observe the scene” Seungcheol said,

{:~(

The police had arrived and were now observing the scene, Namjoon had contacted Kris and asked him questions about the group. 

“So, you’re saying your friend went to go use the bathroom, but then you guys heard a loud crash. As soon as you guys went to the bathroom, he was gone” The police chief said, 

“Yes, sir” Jaebum answered, the chief nodded while writing down some notes in a notebook. 

“Alright then, do you guys have any connection with the group? Anything at all?” The police chief asked ,

“Yes, sir we do actually. My pack had a fight with the group, the group were always trying to steal one of our omega’s. So, we got into a fight with them. In the fight, we destroyed there base and took an omega that they kidnapped from another pack” Jaebum answered, the police chief nodded and wrote down things. 

“Okay, Did they send you any pictures, videos, or anything?” The police chief asked, 

“Yes they did, sir!” Jaebum answered and quickly went to get Yugyeom’s phone. He opened the video and handed it to the police. The police watched the video in silently observing it. 

“Hmm, interesting. May I borrow this?” The police asked, Jaebum nodded. 

“They sent it to one of our omega’s, Yugyeom” Jaebum added, The police looked up from the phone

“I see” the police said, he then turned towards another police officer 

“Can you take this back to the police station and look for any clues?” The police chief said, the other police nodded and took the phone

“Yes sir!” With that he walked off. The police chief turned towards Jaebum, 

“Do you know where their base use to be?” The police asked.

The questions went on until the police chief said his thanks and reassured that they’ll try their bests to get Youngjae back. 

Jaebum bowed down and walked to where the others were, 

“How’d it go?, Hyung” Jeonghan asked as Jaebum took a seat next to him,

“He had asked me questions about the group, if we had any connections with the group, and all that” Jaebum answered, Jeonghan nodded. 

“The CSI is still in the bathroom” Jeonghan said, Jaebum nodded. 

{:~>

Soon after, the CSI (Crime scene investigators) had done their job and left. They wrapped their things up and gave the boys a nod. 

“You won’t be aloud to use that bathroom for awhile, So it’s best if you use another bathroom” they informed the boys. The boys nodded. After saying one last goodbye, the CSI left the house with their supplies leaving the boys in silence. 

“Now what?” Dino asked, 

“I.. I don’t know...” Jaebum said, 

{;~>••••A Few Days Later•••••}:~|

It’s been a few days since Youngjae was last kidnapped, and currently none of the boys were taking it well. The house is nothing without Youngjae, 

“I wonder how he’s doing...” Seokmin mumbled sadly, Hoseok hugged him with a sad smile.

“I’m sure he doing fine so far” Hoseok answered, but deep down inside, all of them knew Youngjae wasn’t doing fine at all. Who knows what the evil group could be doing at this very moment to the poor omega! 

Just the thought of that made Hoseok burn in anger, 

“Guys!! Guys!! Listen to this!!” Bambam and Jungkook exclaimed while running in the room, Bambam looked like he was crying. The others looked up from what they were doing and looked at them questionably 

“What is it? Guys” Namjoon asked, 

“I got a message from an unknown! And it was the same person that sent the video! The person sent another video!” Bambam exclaimed while freaking out, Jungkook comfortingly patted Bambam’s back while leading him to Jaebum and placing him on the leaders lap. The leader immediately wrapped his arms around the shaky beta and whispered comforting words in his ear. 

Jungkook was shaking slightly as well. He too had watched the video the man had sent. 

He felt two arms around his waist, he turned around and just hugged the person tightly. The person whispered soft words in his ear and rocked him back and forth, Jungkook realized that the person was Jimin. 

“Can you show us the video? Sweets” Jaebum asked softly, Bambam shook his head ‘no’ quietly. 

“Why not?” Jin asked, Bambam muffled some words.

“You need to speak more clear, pup” Yoongi suddenly said. No one could see, but Bambam blushed lightly at the name. 

He hesitantly picked up his head, 

“I don’t want you guys to see the video...” he whispered, 

“And why’s that?” Jackson asked, 

“It’s bad..” Bambam answered, the others nodded. 

“It’s alright, sweetness. You don’t have to” Joshua said softly, Bambam smiled lightly. 

“Did the person say anything, though?” Namjoon asked, 

“He did, he said ‘I want the blood’ and then everything went black” Jungkook answered quietly, Namjoon nodded. Silence took over, no one spoke a single word.

“We should show the video to the police” Joshua said, his soft voice breaking the silence. 

“Yea, We should. I’ll go take take it to them” Jackson says while getting up. Bambam handed him the phone,

{:_~<

It’s been a week since Youngjae’s been kidnapped, the police have been informing them about anything that could help them. 

But, it wasn’t until a rainy afternoon, when the boys got a call from the police. 

Jackson and Wonwoo were the ones to go the police while the others stayed home.

When they came back, They had exciting news.

“The police think they may have found Youngjae’s location!!” Jackson exclaimed cheerfully

“But, they’re not sure yet” Wonwoo added, Yugyeom’s eyes perked up

“Really?!” He asked, his eyes filled with hope

“Yea, that’s what they told us” Jackson answered back,

“Oh god! I really hope they’ve found his location!!” Hoseok exclaimed, the others nodded in agreement. 

[;~>

It’s been days after the news and yet, none of the boys have been informed wether Youngjae has been found. The police will say, ‘We’re trying our best to find his location, in the meantime You’ll have to be patient with us. I understand this is very hard for you, I’m sorry’. 

Everyday one of the boys would go to the police station and ask if they’ve found Youngjae yet, but by each day passing by, they always get the same answer....which is not yet. 

The fans aren’t suspicious yet and haven’t come up with any theories or stuff, and that’s how the boys want it to be.

BigHit, JYP, and Pledis are also trying their best to keep things a secret and also trying to help find Youngjae. The boys don’t know what to do, but just wait until they get any more information from the police. The house is quiet, no one knows what to do or say anymore. Until Youngjae is back home safety, the boys won’t do anything at all. 

It was another usual afternoon went it really began. 

Jin decided to surprise the boys by cooking their favorite foods. He doesn’t really know what they like, yet. But, he’ll cook what’s most delicious and popular for the boys. He really wants to lift the mood and just make things a bit lighter than it is right now.

Jin quietly snuck out of his room and towards the kitchen, he got all the ingredients ready and began right away. 

But, he didn’t get far when a panicked Mark came running in the kitchen. 

“Hyung Hyung!!” Mark exclaimed, Jin ran over to him and hugged him as Mark began to tear up. 

“What’s wrong?!” Jin asked, 

“Jackson’s missing!!” Mark cried out, Jin immediately hugged him.

“Don’t worry! He’s probably out or something” Jin tired to reassure, Mark pulled back and grabbed something from his pocket. It was a paper, 

“R-read this” Mark said still crying, Jin nodded and read the paper. His eyes went wide, 

“Oh no” Jin managed out, 

>:~\ 

Youngjae winced as the door opened and light came baring in on him. He was in the dark for such a long time, it hurts every time he sees light now. He swears he’s really pale at this point. Maybe with a lot of bruises along with it. 

The man walked in, Youngjae closed his eyes painfully. His inner omega wanted or kill the man, but his current state desperately needs help and just wants to hide away from mean people. 

The man placed, what looked like a tray of food on the ground in front of Youngjae. 

Youngjae looked at the food in disgust, he would never taste such food. It probably even smells as bad as the man smells. The taste is probably really bad as well. Youngjae mentally gaged at the thought of putting such things in his mouth. He wouldn’t think of doing that. 

“Eat.” The man just said, Youngjae looked at the man emotionless then down at the tray of (disgusting) food. 

“Tomorrow we leave, it’s either you or them” then the man proceeded to walk out the room. Youngjae glared at the man lightly, before tearing up. 

“You’re not going to win” Youngjae blurted out, the man stopped walking and turned around. 

“Oh you don’t know that, you don’t know what I’m capable of doing” the man laughed, Youngjae couldn’t help, but widen his eyes. 

He really hopes the other boys of going to be okay, 

Youngjae looked around, he needed something to escape from. He needed to warn the boys as fast as he can, 

He saw a sharp glass piece lying on the floor a few feet away from him, He leaned forward and tried to pull the glass piece closer towards him. Youngjae smiled when he succeeded. 

He leaned forward and captured the piece in his mouth, he turned his head and dropped the piece in his hands. Youngjae proceeded to cut the ropes with the sharp glass piece. It does take awhile, but after awhile, the rope came undone. Youngjae sighed in relief, then did the other hand. 

Once he got his hands free, he undid his feet. His hands got scratch’s because of the rough texture of the ropes. He slowly and carefully got up, but immediately felled down again. 

Youngjae groaned in pain, he tried again. 

He got up and began walking, although he succeeded, he kept wincing every time he placed pressure. 

He walked slowly to the door and placed his ear on the door. 

There was no sound,

so quietly, he turned the doorknob and peaked outside while looking sideways, 

There was no one in sight

Youngjae (very) quietly walked out the room and down the hall. He made sure to not make a single noise or to be sighted by anyone as he walked down the hallway. 

He suddenly heard footsteps, Youngjae frantically looked around for hiding place. He found a closet, but to his luck, the closet was really tiny. Luckily, the closet had a set of clothes in it. Youngjae quickly grabbed the clothes and in the fastest way possible, he placed the clothes on. 

He grabbed a hat, glasses, and a black face mask. As he finished, a man appeared. Youngjae tried to act cool and bow down to the man. The man bowed down and continued walking, Youngjae let out a sigh of relief. But, then held his breath when the man stopped walking and turned around. 

“What is your number?” The man suddenly asked, Youngjae’s eyes widened. He gulped nervously 

“M-my number is...34, sir” Youngjae stuttered out, the man narrowed his eye

“Well you should be in the main hall, we’re going to have a meeting in a few minutes” the man said, Youngjae nodded and walked away from the man. He doesn’t know where he’s going. 

But, somehow he managed to find the main hall. He walked in with a shocked face. The place was filled with people, like a 100 or even more!!

Youngjae walked in while looking around. Some people gave him looks while others just continued what they were doing. Youngjae gulped nervously, 

He really missed his band mates! He’s never done anything like this by himself before. He felt very scared as he walked down around.

He was hoping he’ll be able to just escape, but then he sees someone he never thought would be here. 

‘Is that Jackson?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved this chapter!! I’ll be posting the next!   
> I’m sorry if I take long, I have a tendency of doing that   
> Until next time my friends!


	8. Be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan (Dino) is finally able to feel his un-beating heart beat for the first time as he gets closer to his new mates.   
> Jackson and Youngjae are close to escaping and being reunited with their mates, at last.  
> Chan finds out a shocking secret between the members of Bangtan ; especially Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being late! But, I hope you love this chap!

Youngjae felt his heart stop beating for a second, He’s positive that’s Jackson!! 

He quickly ran towards the man (or Jackson) and tapped his shoulder, but then he realized he tapped the wrong man's shoulder. Youngjae gasped and stuttered out an apology as the man looked at Youngjae with an annoyed face. 

Youngjae looked around for ‘Jackson’, He found him walking up the stairs and then walked out the main hall. Youngjae gasped, he quickly ran after him as fast as he could. There were a lot of people walking around, but Youngjae managed to exit the main hall. He looked down the hallway and saw ‘Jackson’ walking around a corner. Youngjae quickly ran after him and turned to the same corner, but ‘Jackson’ wasn’t there.

The hallway was completely empty, it was like no one has walked down this hallway in the first place. Youngjae slowly walked down the hallway while looking around for any sign of ‘Jackson’. 

After a few minutes of useless walking, he sighed in defeat.

“Guess it was just my head playing tricks on me” Youngjae sighed, he began walking back in sadness.

Until he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a room. There was a hand over his mouth (or more of a mask). Youngjae struggled to escape the person's grip, it was too strong. 

“Okay listen to me, and listen closely” the person whispered, Youngjae stopped struggling. He recognizes that voice! Youngjae tried to say something, but he was struggling very hard. 

“I want you to take me to the prison room” the man ordered, 

“And if you scream or something, I won’t hesitate to shut your mouth” Youngjae shuddered at how scary ‘Jackson’ sounded, he’s never seen or heard this side of Jackson before. Jackson is always the fun and out-going type around people, not this type. 

The person slowly took their hands away from Youngjae’s mouth, Youngjae took that chance to quickly turn around to face the man. 

“Jackson-Hyung! If that you?” Youngjae asked with a little hope in his voice. Everything went silent for a few minutes, Youngjae wasn’t sure whether the man had just disappeared or something. The room was pretty dark, actually. 

Youngjae was going to say something else, but before he could he was pulled into a big hug.

“Youngjae?!” Jackson exclaimed while hugging Youngjae tightly, Youngjae hugged Jackson back just as tight. He felt so happy!

“Yea!,” Youngjae breathed out, “It’s me, Hyung. I’m so happy to see you!!” 

“Oh me too!!” Jackson said back. They both felt like crying, it felt like forever since the last time they saw each other. 

They pulled back, Jackson took the glasses and mask off. Youngjae’s eyes were filled with tears, Jackson hugged him even tighter after seeing the bruises on the omega’s face. 

“H-Hyung” Youngjae hiccuped, he was crying. Jackson pulled back and wiped Youngjae’s tears away, 

”it’s okay...I'm here, I'm here” Jackson whispered while rocking them side to side. Youngjae pulled back as he sniffed

”Why are you here? Hyung” he asked 

”I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it. The thought of you out there getting hurt, it drove me nuts!” Jackson exclaimed

“It’s alright Hyung, But are the others here?” Youngjae asks while looking around, 

“No not really, I technically ran away” Jackson confessed with no hesitation, Youngjae looked at him with utter shock. 

“Are you joking?” He said, Jackson shook his head no. Youngjae sighed,

“Oh dear,” Youngjae mumbled while shaking his head. 

“Anyway! Enough with that!” Jackson suddenly exclaims, then pulls Youngjae into a kiss. Youngjae gasped, but kisses back. They made out for about a few minutes, until Youngjae pulls back to catch his breath....to only get pulled back for another kiss 

“Jackson-Hyung” kiss “We” kiss “Should” kiss “Stop” kiss “Now” kiss. 

“No thank you” Jackson mumbled then went back to kissing, again. Youngjae backed up until his back was against the door, 

“I think this is enough, hyung” Youngjae pants as he pulls back from the kiss, Jackson starts to kiss down his neck,

“But, I miss you so much” Jackson mumbled while starting to suck a hickey under the omega’s ear. Youngjae let out a tiny moan.

“H-Hyung, we have to go before someone finds us” Youngjae mumbles, Jackson finally pulls away. 

“Ok, Alright. Now all we have to do is get you out of here” Jackson says, Youngjae nods 

“Are your bruises healed yet?” Jackson asks, Youngjae looks down at himself

“I think so, I don’t feel any pain anymore” Youngjae answers, 

“Ok that’s good, come on and stay very close to me” Jackson instructed while quietly opening the door and peaking outside. Youngjae nods and follows the alpha as he begins to walk out of the room. 

[:~}

“So, your telling us that Jackson went after Youngjae all by himself and this is the note he left?!” Jaebum exclaims, Jin and Mark nods. Jaebum lets out a sigh

“That Little-“ He begins to say, before stopping again. 

“Now what’re we going to do?” Hoshi says, leaning back on the couch. 

“Do you think we should maybe try and call him?” Namjoon suggests, 

“We can try,” Jinyoung says while taking out his phone and dialing Jackson’s number. He put it on speaker. They waited and waited for an answer. After minutes of no reply, Jinyoung was about to cut the line, when the phone picked up.

“Jackson!” Jinyoung exclaimed, there was silence for a moment. 

“Hello?” Jackson’s voice rang, 

“Jackson! You big idiot!!” Jaebum angrily yelled, there was silence

“Jaebum-Hyung! Hello!” Jackson’s happy time greeted, 

“Jackson! What do you think your doing exactly?” Jaebum asked calmly this time. It wasn’t everyday that one of the guys decide to go on their own, everyone usually stays as a team. Let’s just say Jackson isn’t the type to wait if one the members are in trouble. 

Jackson nervously chuckled, “Yea, about that...” he trailed on. Jaebum scoffs, 

“I already know what you did! Why would you do it in the first place! You Punk!” Jaebum angrily exclaimed, They all knew the leader was mad at Jackson’s poor decision. The other line was quiet for a very long time, 

“Hello?.....” Jaebum’s voice trailed on, Still no answer. The boys were beginning to get worried now. Did something happen to Jackson?

They suddenly heard noises through the other line, 

“Jackson-Hyung!” Someone yelled, the others gasped when it sounded like Youngjae. 

“Sorry” They heard Jackson whisper, the other person sighed

“You have to be more careful! Hyung” The other person whispered back. 

“Sorry, Hyung” Jackson said, “I’m really sorry for going away without you knowing, but I couldn’t help it!”. Jaebum sighed, yes he did know that Jackson can’t help his self if it’s an emergency. 

“Alright, Jackson. But, you must come home quickly, if the police found out that you went to the organization’s place without their consent, god knows what they’ll do to you,” Jaebum said, “ In the meantime, we’ll try our best to help you get out of there without getting noticed. Maybe give you easy passage ways to escape.”

“Okay, Hyung. I’ll try and escape. I have to go now! I’ll talk to you later! Goodbye, Hyung!” At that, The phone hunged up. Jaebum sighed. 

“Aish, that kid” he mumbled, 

(8-)

It’s been a week (probably even more!) since Jackson last contacted his mates. It’s been a week since the others were ever informed from the police about anything. 

The boys are fine at this point, they’re still sad about the loss of both Jackson and Youngjae. 

But, none of them expected what was going to happen later on. It all started when the boys were just lazing around the room. Everyone was out, but Jihoon. It’s hard to imagine everyone out like that. 

Jihoon didn’t feel very productive today, He’s currently laying in bed just going through his phone. He had no intention of leaving his precious bed at all. So being the smart Jihoon he truly was, he built a mini contraption that allowed him to open the door with only a tug of a string. The mini contraption includes rolls balls, a lot of strings, and a lot of other things that Jihoon found useful. 

It was probably by far the most productive thing Jihoon has ever done this entire week or so and frankly, Jihoon felt very happy about that. That way—when Mingyu complains about him being lazy and be more active more—Jihoon will have a better excuse and say, “I spent 10 whole minutes making the perfect contraption! 10 whole minutes! Be proud!” 

But, of course Mingyu will reply with, “So you don’t have to get out of bed when someone knocks, Hyung. Very productive indeed.” 

Jihoon grumbled at the thought and just snuggled closer in his bed. It’s not that he’s not productive or anything, it’s just being active isn’t his most favorite thing in the world. Besides, look on the bright side! Jihoon spends a lot of his time producing music! And producing music requires a lot of thinking, and thinking requires your brain to work hard. So, technically Jihoon is being productive. Just not physically. 

Suddenly, Jihoon heard the doorbell ring.

“Who is it?!” Jihoon called out, there was no answer. Jihoon sighed, 

“Who is it?” He said a little more sweeter, still no answer, but a knock on the door. Jihoon groaned,

“I said, who’s at the door?!” Jihoon yelled. He decided it was best to just look through the peak whole instead. At that, Jihoon got up and walked over to the door. He went on his tippy-tippy toes and looked through the peak whole. 

He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw no one. He was debating whether to open the door or not, he soon decided to go with opening the door. But, with caution. 

Jihoon slowly opened the door and cautiously looked outside. When he still saw no one, he was about to go back inside. But, then suddenly he was grabbed. 

Jihoon’s cries was muffled by a cloth over his mouth. He gasped, but immediately held his breath. He quickly turned around with his Vampire strength and punched the guy. The man grunted in pain as he backed away, Jihoon took that change to kick the man in the area. 

He grabbed the man by the ear and pulled him inside the house. He pushed the man to the ground and smirked. 

“You’re messing with the wrong vampire” Jihoon growled as he grabbed ropes. 

The man widened his eyes in fear as Jihoon’s eyes turned red and sharp, long fangs came baring out.

“Oh this is going to be fun” Jihoon said while smiling evilly. 

B~]

“Alrighty! I think we should head back home now, it’s starting to get late” Seungcheol announced. Jin, Minghao, Jeonghan, Mark, and Bambam all nodded in agreement. They weren’t particularly having fun since two of their mates are in danger, but they all wanted a break from all the tension. Jaebum was able to send Jackson a map of the entire organization’s base and how to escape it. Now it’s all up to Jackson and Youngjae to get out.

“I’ll call the others and tell them we’re going home” Jin said as he took out his phone. 

Soon enough, they reached the house. They climbed out of the car and walked towards their house. When they got to the front door, Minghao pulled out the keys. But, when he was about to put the keys in. The door opened, He gasped as the others gasped as well.

He looked up at the others, they were just as shocked. Minghao soon opened the door fully and cautiously walked in. The others followed behind him. Seungcheol—as an instinct—walked in front of Minghao in protection. 

Jin had also walked in front of the guys and walked beside Seungcheol. His guards up high. Everything was silent, no one made a sound. 

“We should check up on Woozi-Hyung” Mark whispered. They began walking to Jihoon’s bedroom, when they got there, Seungcheol hesitatingly knocked on the door. They waited for awhile. After no answer, Seungcheol was about to knock on the door again when he suddenly heard light footsteps. He gasped quietly. 

Soon, the door opened to reveal a red eye, fangs baring Jihoon. The small vampire looked at his mates with red eyes, his fangs were shining white. 

“Jihoon, are you okay?” Seungcheol just said, Jihoon nodded.

“Yea, I’m alright Hyung. But, I do want you to meet someone though” Jihoon answered. Seungcheol nodded and followed Jihoon. The others followed behind. They soon arrived at the basement. Jihoon opened the door for them and letted them in. 

They gasped when they soon saw a man tied to a chair with tape over his mouth. Seungcheol looked at Jihoon in pure shock.

“W-who’s that?!” He asked in shock, Jihoon walked over to the man and placed his hands on the mans shoulder. 

“This man is the man who tried to kidnap me, Hyung” Jihoon answered. The others gasped,

“K-kidnap you!” Bambam exclaimed, Jihoon nodded. 

“I was able to fight him off and tie him to a chair” Jihoon then said. They nodded nervously. 

“A-alright, I’ll call the others and let them know” Seungcheol said. With that, they all began walking out of the basement. As they walked out of the basement, Jin stopped Jihoon. Jihoon turned around

“Yea?, Hyung” Jihoon asked. Jin didn’t say anything, but exposed his neck towards the small man. Jihoon’s eyes turned red and in full speed, ran towards Jin. His body crashed against Jin’s as he buried his head in his neck and bit down. 

Jin gave out a small cry at the pain from the bite. But, then the bite felt better after a few seconds. 

Jin smiled lightly as he gently patted Jihoon’s head. 

“Thank you, Hyung” Jihoon mumbled, Jin smiled.

“Anything for you” Jin softly said back. Jihoon smiled against the Hyung’s neck then went back to drinking. 

;->

As soon as Seungcheol made the call, The others rushed to get home as quickly as they could. 

Soon, they all arrived home fast. 

“Hyung! Are you okay?!” Hoshi exclaimed worriedly as he came running in and hugging Seungcheol. Seungcheol groaned at the sudden weight, but hugged Soonyoung. The others also came running in and hugging Seungcheol. 

“Wait! Where my Jihoon!?” Jeonghan suddenly exclaimed worriedly, when the others noticed they began to yell ‘Where’s Hyung?!’ Or ‘Where’s Jihoon?!’. 

“Don’t worry, guys. He’s okay” Seungcheol answered. 

“We were actually about to take you down to the basement!” Bambam said, Jaebum hugged Bambam suddenly. Bambam was slightly shocked, but hugged back.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asked worriedly, Bambam smiled.

“I’m fine, Hyung” Bambam lightly laughed. 

Soon, they all began walking towards the basement. Along the entire way, Jeonghan kept yelling Jihoon’s name over and over again. 

“JIHOON!!” Jeonghan yelled once again. As they neared it, They soon spotted Jin and Jihoon. Jin was sitting on the ground with Jihoon on his lap. Jihoon had his head buried in Jin’s neck

“Jihoonie!!” Jeonghan exclaimed happily while running towards him with open arms. But, as he neared then he slowed a little bit and just gave Jihoon a gentle back hug. Jeonghan didn’t want Jihoon choking on the blood if he did crash into him and gave him a hard back hug. 

Jin laughed lightly, “Hello, Jeonghan” he said. Jeonghan smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Hello! Hyung” He exclaimed happily. The others all gave Jin a peck on the lips as well. After everyone gave a peck, Jin laughed. 

“Aish! So many kisses!” Jin laughed, the others laughed along. 

“Anyway, Jihoon are you alright?” Joshua asked while gently rubbing the young Vampire’s hair. Jihoon didn’t say anything, but just gave Joshua a thumbs up. Joshua lightly laughed as he gave Jihoon a small peck on the head.

“So this is the guy who tried kidnapping my Jihoon?” Soonyoung growled, His whole personality changed to something dark. The others walked towards where he was, they all gasped at the scene of the man tied to the chair. The man looked scared. 

“Wow, he looks scared” Jungkook states while looking at the man with his adorable big eyes. The others laughed while the man glared at the maknae. Jungkook backed away in fear, Namjoon wrapped his arms around the maknae. 

“He won’t hurt you, don’t worry” Namjoon reassured him as Jungkook just nods. Although, Jungkook is a muscle bunny. He is still human and will get scared in some occasions. A scary man tied to a chair, glaring at him with hatred is one of them.

“Yea, I’ll explain everything up stairs. I have no intention of explaining everything here” Jihoon’s soft voice said out. The others looked at Jihoon and nodded. Just as Jihoon was about to get up from Jin’s lap, Jin suddenly got up while picking up Jihoon. The small vampire yelped and held Jin tightly.

“Hyung! Put me down!” Jihoon exclaimed, he tried pushing himself off. But, Jin just laughed and held Jihoon closer. He continued walking as Jihoon tried to get Jin to let him go. 

<:}

“And that’s What happened” Jihoon finished explaining, the others just looked at him in pure shock.

“Hyung, your amazing” Taehyung whispered in amazement, Jihoon smugly smiled at the praise. 

“How are you feeling now?” Yoongi asks, Jihoon just shrugs. Hoshi—Who was sitting next to him—swung an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder in comfort. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you knew how to defend yourself or else we would’ve had double trouble” Namjoon states as he stood next to Yugyeom, wrapping his arms around the maknae and resting his head on his shoulder. Jihoon hummed in agreement. Silence soon took over. 

“Speaking of trouble, what’re we going to do with the man?” Jin asks worriedly, 

“We should talk with him and try to make him spill something out” Wonwoo said, Jin hummed. Everything was all lost, it feels like for the boys. First, Youngjae was kidnapped. Second, Jackson is now stuck with Youngjae because of his stupidity, and now Jihoon was almost about to get kidnapped. They need serious help.

They all soon agreed to call the police while one of the boys try to talk with the man. 

/:<•

The police arrived as fast as they could and told the boys to wait patiently. When the police arrived, they immediately went downstairs to the basement and took the man. The boys were able to get something out of the man before the police arrived. 

Apparently, the man was hired by the organization (the one that took Youngjae away) and was told to kidnap Lee Chan for experimental purposes. They needed a baby vampire to test on and see what happens if they feed a baby vampire a something different then blood. It was completely random and irrelevant to Youngjae’s problem, but it was relevant to something else they were planning on doing. 

The members of Seventeen were furious, as soon as the man said that Chan was going to be used for experimental purposes, they immediately stood protective over their maknae securely. They got so overprotective, that they couldn’t even let Chan out of their sight for even a second. Chan would be annoyed at their overprotectiveness if he didn’t just find that someone tried to kidnap him and do experiments on him. To be honest, he was actually glad that they were protective. That way, he’ll stay safe.

The police informed them that they are still tracking down Youngjae and the organization. The police have an idea of where Youngjae May be located, but they want to make sure of it. Currently, they have a group of officers going to the place they think Youngjae May be kidnapped. The police haven’t got any news on the group of officers just yet, but when they do they’ll inform the boys immediately. 

The boys didn’t tell the police about Jackson also in the organization. They didn’t want Jackson getting in deep trouble. 

The police told the boys that they’ll put security cameras around the area for any more danger and watch the boys 24/7. The boys thanked them and watched them drive away with the man. As soon as the police were out of sight, Joshua closed the door and immediately went to hugging Chan protectively. They walked to the living room where the others were. 

“I can’t imagine Chan being kidnapped and experimented” Jeonghan said as he forced Chan into his lap. The others nodded and agreement.

“I wonder how Jackson and Youngjae are doing” Jinyoung spoked quietly. They were all worried, but they had to be patient. 

Very patient. 

;<)

“Come on, this way” Jackson whispered quietly as he took Youngjae’s hand and guided him down the hallway. Jackson had got the organization’s headquarters outline and its escape trout from Jaebum. Now, it’s all up to them to escape. 

So far, they’re successful. But, they don’t know how much the luck will last. No one has suspected them, yet. But, it’s only a certain ‘mount of time before someone suspects them. All they have to be is cautious and sneaky. Something Jackson is clearly not good at.

At every stop or break they’d do, Jackson would always give Youngjae a kiss. Youngjae’s lips are practically swollen from the amount of kisses. 

As Jackson and Youngjae came to a stop, Jackson quickly gave the omega a kiss then looked around. When the coast was clear, Jackson motioned Youngjae to follow him quietly. Youngjae tried his honest best to stay quiet. 

“Now, I think the exit is through that door. But, before we can actually leave, there’s also another exit after that” Jackson informed quietly. Youngjae nodded and grabbed Jackson’s hand. They quietly made there way towards the door—

“Hey!” Someone suddenly yelled. Jackson and Youngjae froze, eyes widened. Jackson gave Youngjae’s hand a light squeeze. 

The man walked over to them. Both boys gulped in fear. 

“Wait a minute-“ before the man could finish, Jackson quickly—without a second thought—punched the guy. The man went unconscious and fell back, Jackson grabbed the man and carried him to a nearby room. 

Youngjae looked at Jackson with an eyebrow raised, “was that really necessary?” He asked. Jackson just laughed, “Course it was!” Jackson blissfully said. 

They made their way towards the exit and quietly opened it. Jackson peaked out and looked around ; Already, there were people walking left to right. He cursed under his breath. 

“What’s wrong? Hyung” Youngjae worriedly asked. Jackson quietly closed the door, “There are already over 100 people out there. If we’re going to escape, we’re going have to do it cautiously and secretly.” 

Youngjae nodded, “Okay, we need disguises.” Jackson nodded and then looked around for anyone before walking to a nearby room ; Youngjae took hold of Jackson’s hand and followed him. Once they found an unlocked room, they hid until they could hear someone walking by. 

Jackson made a signal to be quiet and walked towards the door. He twisted the doorknob ever so slowly. Everything was dead silent. No one made a sound. 

Finally, in the flash of light, Jackson grabbed the man and quickly knocked him out. Youngjae gasped, Jackson just laughed. 

They dressed up and casually walked out of the room. 

They stopped in front of the exit, Jackson turned towards Youngjae and smiled at him. Youngjae smiled back.

“Stay by me at all cost, got it?” Jackson said, Youngjae laughed lightly and nodded : “I’ll be sure to stay extra close, Hyung.” 

/-)

The dorm was very quiet ; all you could hear was the sound of Chan drinking from Seokjin. Everyone had gotten more protective over Chan now ; everywhere he goes, someone has to be with him and yes, going to the bathroom is included. 

Chan wasn’t so pleased with the idea, but he had to go along with it. Though, he was pleased when he got to drink from Seokjin.  
While drinking, Seokjin held a protective arm around the maknae. 

Being a baby vampire really do comes with its perks, Chan gets to drink Angel blood all the time. Even when he doesn’t need at that much, he’s still aloud to drink ; This is Chan’s third time drinking.

“Your quite a thirty vampire” Seokjin chuckled as Chan continued drinking. Chan didn’t say anything, but just snuggled closer. 

After a few more minutes, Chan finally pulled back. 

“Wait” Jaebum said while walking over. Chan stopped before he could close the bite, he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Is something wrong? Hyung” Chan asked. But, before he could say more, Jaebum placed his mouth over the bite and starting sucking out blood. 

Chan and Seokjin both gasped, they heard someone else gasp from a far. Jaebum pulled back with a hum. The two looked at him in pure shock ; A werewolf just drank Angel’s blood! Usually that never happens. 

Before anyone can say anything, Jaebum walked out the room. No one said a word. 

“Chan, Babe, you should really close up that bite now” Namjoon said as he walked in. Chan nodded and leaned down to lick the bite away. 

“Namjoon-ah, did you just see what happened?” Jin asked. Namjoon walked over to them and gave both of them a kiss, “Yes I did, Hyung” He answered. 

“What just happened then? And why did Hyung do that?” Chan questioned. Namjoon took a seat next to them and placed a hand on Chan. Seokjin letted Chan go as the maknae crawled over to Namjoon and cruddled on his lap. Namjoon wrapped a protective hand around Chan. 

“I’m not sure, Love. But, I’ll guess I’ll talk to him” Namjoon answered. Chan and Seokjin nodded. 

“In the meantime, you too should get to bed” Namjoon said. Seokjin looked at the time and gasped, “Wow! It’s already 12:00! I didn’t even notice!” Seokjin exclaimed. Chan gasped after while Namjoon just laughed. 

The two were about to get up, but then Namjoon stopped them : “Wait! I want to do something first!” 

Chan and Seokjin looked at him confused, but nodded anyways. They waited. Namjoon suddenly buried his head in Chan’s neck and bit very hard. Chan let out a hiss in pain as Namjoon continued biting hard. Seokjin gasped, “Namjoon! What are you doing?!” Seokjin asked frantically as the poor maknae continued hissing in pain. 

Namjoon didn’t stop though, he bit until he drew blood out. As soon as he did, he began sucking. For a few minutes, they sat like that ; Seokjin and Chan in shock while Namjoon slowly drinking Chan’s blood. After a awhile, Namjoon back. There were blood on the edge of his lips. 

He looked at Chan apologized, to which Chan just smiled back, “Don’t worry about it, Hyung. Though, I never knew you were interested in blood!” 

Namjoon laughed and hugged the maknae tightly, besides him, Seokjin also began to laugh. They soon got ready to go to bed, Chan was on Namjoon’s back. 

Just as they were about to drop Chan in his mates room, he stopped them. “Wait hyungs, can I sleep with you tonight?” He asked eagerly. 

“We don’t mind, but why? Don’t you want to sleep with your mates?” Seokjin asked. Chan laughed, “But, you are my mates! Hyung.” 

“Alright, but what about seventeen? Won’t they be lonely without their maknae? Besides, you know how protective they’ll get if they find their maknae not in bed with them” Namjoon added, 

But, as soon as he said that, a voice suddenly said, “We already are.” The three of them quickly turned their heads. They found Seokmin standing there with a smirk, he walked over to them.

“Oh! Hello, did we woke you up?” Seokjin asked while giving Seokmin a kiss. Seokmin just laughed and shook his head : “No not at all, Hyung. We were actually worried when we couldn’t find our baby in the middle” 

Chan immediately blushed and hid his head in Namjoons neck. The others laughed, Seokmin walked over to Chan and grabbed his head roughly, but gently at the same time. He pulled the maknae into a passionate kiss. 

Chan whimpered and tightly clutched Namjoons shirt as Seokmin possessively kisses him. Namjoon gasped and immediately looked away, he leaned his head a little towards the side so Seokmin could have more space. Seokjin also gasped and looked away. 

The kiss soon began too heated as the two fought for dominance, so they pulled back ; breathing heavily and staring into each other’s eyes.

“You can sleep with them, but you have to promise to us cuddles and lots of kisses tomorrow!” Seokmin said. Chan smiled and gave his mate a peck on the lips and whispered: “I promise, Hyung.” 

They all separated ; Seokmin went to his room, Seokjin, Namjoon, and Chan went to their room. 

“Hyung!!” Taehyung whined and made grabby hands motion as soon as the three entered the room. Namjoon laughed, he placed Chan on the bed. Jimin and Jungkook immediately crawled over and hugged the maknae. Chan laughed and hugged back ; Jimin and Jungkook began to pour kisses all over Chan. 

“H-hyungs!!” Chan laughed while blushing. From the other side, Taehyung crawled over to Seokjin and cling on to him tightly. 

“Tae! Let me get into bed first!” Seokjin exclaimed, Taehyung pouted, But still clang on to him. Seokjin sighed in defeat ; he slowly walked to his side and got into bed with a clingy, desperate maknae holding on to him. 

“Hyung! Hyung!! Hyungie!!” TaeHyung kept whining and whining, Seokjin groaned.

“Aish! You desperate baby!!” Seokjin exclaimed. Tae continued whining and whining none stop, he was clutching Seokjin shirt desperately. 

“I’m sorry Hyung, we tried calming him down, but he kept crying” Yoongi sighed from beside him. Seokjin laughed lightly and waved it off : “Don’t worry about it, love.”

From afar, Chan watched closely in curiosity ; he was surprised at Tae’s behavior. But, he gasped immediately when he saw Seokjin lift his shirt and Tae took his nipple in his mouth and started sucking. Chan gasped even more when Seokjin sighed in content and pulled tae closer to him who was clinging on to him like his life depended on it. He gasped when the other members all seemed totally fine with it. Chan gasped so hard when he saw Tae’s Adam’s apple bobble almost like he was actually drinking something ; Chan saw freakin’ white liquidity stuff on the corner of Tae’s lips. 

“ Wait, is Jin-Hyung breastfeeding Tae-Hyung?!” Chan thought to himself. Hoseok saw Chan’s shocked face and immediately pulled the maknae into a hug while lightly laughing. 

“I’m sorry, Dino” Hoseok said, Chan just nodded ; still shocked.

“The thing is, Tae-tae here,” Said Hoseok, while motioning towards a droopy-eyed tae, “He has this thing called age play, and it’s where his mind changes into a mind of a younger self. And since he has ageplay, sometimes his mind goes to a literal baby and he wants to be fed. So yea...” 

Chan did not nothing, but nod. “It you find it uncomfortable, then please let us know” Yoongi said softly, but there was a slight coldness to the tone. Chan gulped and shook his head ‘no’. 

“N-no, Hyung. I’m just really shocked it all” Chan answered. Yoongi dropped his cold aura and turned it into something more warmer as he smiled, “Yea, I understand. It is shocking, but you’ll soon get use to it.” 

After about 10 to 20 minutes, they all laid comfortably in the bed ; Chan and Tae in the middle. Though, This time Tae had stopped feeding and is sleeping soundly. He was cuddled up with Seokjin. 

Namjoon, who’s at the end of the bed, turned and closed the lights then went back to cuddling with Jungkook.

Chan smiled contently, he was really glad that he met all his mates. He finally feels his whole heart beating against the rhythm of their heart. 

Chan is very happy indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t expect the ending did ya >;-)  
> PLEASE tell me if you find Tae being in ageplay uncomfortable! I want to make you as comfortable as possible, or else you can just leave this fanfic.  
> ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed!!   
> Don’t worry, JACKSON and YOUNGJAE will be reunited with the others shortly!  
> I won’t makes things as REALISTIC as possible because I really want Jackson and Youngjae back at home safety.   
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!


	9. Safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Youngjae are finally safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A LONG TIME!! 
> 
> I DO SLOW UPDATES SO SORRRRRY!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“H-hyung..ahh...s-slow d-own!”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Jimin. I can’t—I need to get it out....now please be still”

 

 

 

“B-but...ugh! H-Hyung!!”

 

 

 

Wonwoo Seriously couldn’t take it anymore ; hearing the same noises for 10 minutes straight was driving him insane.

 

 

 

He’s not sure what the two are doing in the room—to be honest, he doesn’t want to know— but, he sadly has to go check up on them.

 

 

 

He groaned as he slowly got up. He started walking towards the room the two were in, but stopped in front of the door. The screaming, moaning, groaning, and even the silence was making Wonwoo cringe.

 

 

 

He slowly took the knob and turned it, but just as he was about to open the door, as voice stopped him : “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.”

 

 

 

Wonwoo turned his head to find Jaebum standing there with a smirk ; he furrowed his eyebrows. “Why not? Hyung” Wonwoo asked while letting go of the doorknob. Jaebum walked over him and slowly dragged Wonwoo out of the hallway.

 

 

 

“I don’t think you want to experience a screaming Jimin as Jisoo gets a needle out of his foot” Jaebum explained. Wonwoo’s face went blank.

 

 

 

“Oh” was all Wonwoo said. Jaebum led Wonwoo to the living room where the others were and gave him a peck on the lips before letting him do whatever he needed to do.

 

 

 

Wonwoo plopped himself down on the couch and just sat there ; he was really bored. Mingyu —Who was sitting next to him— chuckled, “So what’s up? Hyung”

 

 

 

Wonwoo leaned towards him and rested his head on his lap, “nothing much, what’d ‘bout you?” Mingyu just shrugged.

 

 

 

“Not much.” He answered. He began to run his hands through Wonwoo’s hair, Wonwoo hummed in content.

 

 

 

“What happened back there? Hyung” Mingyu inquired. Wonwoo sighed, “You see, I was constantly hearing the same noise; It was really annoying! So I decided to go and investigate. But when I got there, Jaebum-Hyung told me that it wasn’t a good idea to check up on Jimin and Jisoo-Hyung for some reasons. And that’s why I’m here.” Mingyu nodded, his hand still in Wonwoo’s hair.

 

 

 

“Well hyung, that just means I have you all to myself!” And with that, Mingyu attacked Wonwoo with lots of kisses. Wonwoo laughed while gripping Mingyu’s shoulders. As the two were having their moment, Jinyoung suddenly ran into the room looking frantic.

 

 

 

He yelled, “Guys!! Jackson and Youngjae are on the phone!!” Everyone immediately got up and quickly followed Jinyoung. They arrived in Yoongi’s studio where everyone else were. Jaebum had Yoongi’s phone on speaker.

 

 

 

“Jackson, tell me where you are very slowly.” Jaebum instructed calmly. Everyone was all quiet—no one made a sound.

 

 

 

Hard breathing could be heard from the other side of the phone. “H-Hyung! We need y-your he-elp!” Jackson panted.

 

 

 

“Okay, where are you guys?” Jaebum asked.

 

 

 

“I’m n-not sure, Hyung.” Jackson answered breathlessly. The other two leaders, Seungcheol and Namjoon, both furrowed their eyebrows.

 

 

 

“Jackson-Hyung, can you tell us your surroundings?” Namjoon asked. There was silence as first, but then Jackson answered with, “Yea, Youngjae and I are currently in the middle of the w-woods or a forest.”

 

 

 

“Okay, How are you feeling? How’s Youngjae?” Jaebum asked.

 

 

 

“I-I’m Okay, Hyung. My bruises are beginning to heal and Y-Youngjae’s doing okay. He-he’s actually sleeping right next to me.” Jackson answered.

 

 

 

“Alright, we’ll try and find you guys as best as we can. Let out you’re scent when we tell you to, Hyung” Seungcheol instructed. The others nodded as Jackson answered with an “Okay.”

 

 

8-)))))

 

 

 

“Hyung,” Youngjae croaked, Jackson looked over at his omega, “did you call them?”

 

 

 

Jackson smiled and hugged the tired omega, “Yup and they said they’ll look for us.” Youngjae smiled back weakly.

 

 

 

They were unfortunately caught when they tried to escape. Men from the organization had found the two trying to escape and so that led the disaster. More and more people began noticing as well; they started chasing Jackson and Youngjae. A loud alarm began ringing.

 

 

 

The two knew they had to escape quickly or else they’d get killed. Jackson transformed himself into his inner wolf—His alpha wolf— andmade Youngjae hop on his back. He didn’t allow Youngjae to transform because he didn’t want the omega to injure himself just in case the men decided to pull out their gun.

 

 

 

Jackson was correct, the men did got out their guns and began to shoot at them. But, the two had an advantage: Jackson’s inner alpha wolf. It’s almost as if his inner wolf had a mind of its own; it helped them escape.

 

 

 

As Jackson was running, one of the men from the organization had shot him on the leg, which made both of them fall. They rolled down the rocky ground and into a forest. Everything was all fuzzy and dizzy so they couldn’t make out where they were.

 

 

 

Jackson was luckily able to get Youngjae and pull him to his chest in protection. Youngjae was clutching on to his alpha in dear life.

 

 

It took awhile for them to finally stop, and when they did, they were both bruised with cuts from sharp tree branches, etc.

 

 

 

And that leads us to here.

 

 

 

The two just relaxing against a tree, waiting for the others to find them. They both know that it’ll be impossible to find them, but they have to at least try.

 

 

 

“We should probably get up as well” Jackson grunted while slowly getting up—only to wince when there was pressure on his shot foot. Youngjae immediately helped Jackson sit back down carefully, “I don’t think it’s a good idea to walk around while your foot is hurt, Hyung.” Youngjae said worriedly.

 

 

 

Jackson shook his head: “We have to though! If we don’t, they may never find us! Or—or they could get hurt! Or—“ Youngjae has shut him up by a kiss, to which Jackson kissed back.

 

 

 

“Hyung, I know you’re worried but I also know that it isn’t safe to walk helpless around in a forest we don’t recognize in hopes of being found. Not to mention the fact that your hurt, and I really don’t want you get even more hurt Hyung. So, we must stay here.” Youngjae softly said; he had his hands on both sides of Jackson’s face.

 

 

 

Jackson pouted and pulled Youngjae in for a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for awhile.

 

 

 

“But, Hyung, If you want I could walk around and try to find the others.” Youngjae suggested. Jackson immediately shook his head “no”.

 

 

 

“No don’t that! I don’t want you getting hurt! And I don’t want to be alone.” Jackson exclaimed while pulling the omega closer to him. Youngjae didn’t say anything, but just nodded.

 

 

 

(-]

 

 

 

“Were you guys successful in finding them?” Jeonghan asked the two other groups as they all met up in their meeting place. The two groups all shook their heads “no”.

 

 

 

As soon as they ended the call with Jackson, the guys immediately called the police and explained what had happened. They divided themselves by group and began searching.

 

 

 

Vernon and Mark were going to call Jisoo and Jimin, but after hearing countless moans and skin slapping, that idea immediately flew out the window. They waved sayonara and made run for it.

 

 

 

When the two blushing boys came running to the living room where everyone else were, they explained what they had witnessed—to which the other boys all laughed.

 

 

 

“No, Were you guys?” Yoongi answered while stop landing on the ground. Seventeen and Got7 all shook their heads “no”.

 

 

 

They had transformed themselves into what their supernatural creatures were; The members of Got7 were all werewolves; Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Mark were bigger werewolves than Bambam and Yugyeom since they were alpha wolves. Bambam was also bigger then Yugyeom since he was a beta and since Yugyeom was an omega, he was a smaller sized werewolf.

 

 

 

The members of Seventeen were all vampires; Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo Mingyu, Soonyoung, Minghao, And Hansol were all alpha vampires. Junhui, Jihoon, and Seokmin were all mid Vampires; mid Vampires are vampires who aren’t really an alpha or an omega vampire, they’re kinda like a beta. Wonwoo, Seungkwan, and Chan are all omega Vampires.

 

 

 

The members of BTS had transformed into angels; Hoseok, Seokjin, Yoongi, and Jungkook were all alpha angels so they had black wings and Namjoon, Jimin, and Taehyung had white wings since they were omega angels. Even though Hoseok, Seokjin, Yoongi, and Jungkook were alpha angels, they could still go Bottom sometimes for the others and—rarely—even for the omegas’ as well. The black angels had wings bigger and with more speed than the white angels while white angels had wings smaller, but with more flexibility than black angels. That only means they could turn sharp angles and do spins, etc. a lot easier.

 

 

Mingyu sighed while running a hand through his hair, “I mean, the police are also looking for them as well. So, I guess it isn’t that bad?” Jun, who was standing next to him, rested his head on the taller guys shoulder. Mingyu rested his head on top of Jun’s while giving him a gentle kiss on the head.

 

 

“Before we began the search, Jackson wouldn’t answer any of my calls. I hope they’re okay.” Jaebum worriedly said. Mark rubbed the alpha leader’s neck with his head on comfort.

 

 

Just as they were about to go search one more time, they suddenly get a call from the police. “Hello?” Namjoon answers in a serious tone. After a few minutes, Namjoon’s eyes light up like a thousand fireflies.

 

 

“Okay, thank you. We’ll be there right away.” And with that, Namjoon ended the call. He looked up with a smile and said: “They’ve found Jackson-Hyung and Youngjae. They’re currently in the hospital and they want us to meet them there.”

 

 

The others widened their eyes in shock. They immediately went to the hospital that the police told them. They didn’t care about changing anytime, but sadly when they got there. They were told they had to change into their normal form or else they wouldn’t be aloud to go in.

 

 

It was easy for the members of Seventeen to change since they really didn’t need to do anything. It was a little easy for the members of bts, but their shirts were ripped from the back from their wings. The last 7 membered boygroup had it tough though, they couldn’t change back to human form without getting naked. They left their clothes at the house, they were desperate to find Jackson and Youngjae.

 

 

“Ugh! You guys are so lucky! We left our clothes back at the house!!” Bambam whined. The others laugh. Taehyung pets the wolf while laughing.

 

 

 

“Do you want us to go get ‘em?” Yoongi offered while ruffling Jinyoung’s fur. Jinyoung leaned into the touch, “No it’s alright, we’ll go get them.”

 

 

 

“The ride back home isn’t that far anyway, We’ll meet you here when we’re done.” Jaebum said. Yoongi pouted, Jinyoung smiles and nuzzled against his neck. “Don’t worry, Hyung. We’ll be right back.” He said softly.

 

 

;->

 

 

 

The other two groups quickly rushed in and to the room Jackson and Youngjae. A doctor came and had explained the injuries, but they were all minor ones; all their all injuries have healed over time.

 

 

 

“When you are ready, you’re free to see him.” And with that, the doctor walked away. The boys thanked him and walked in the room.

 

 

 

Jackson and Youngjae were sitting on the beds of the hospital. Though, Jackson was asleep.

 

 

 

“Guys!! Hello!!” Youngjae happily exclaimed while waving towards them. The others quickly ran to him and all gave him hugs and a lot of kisses.

 

 

 

“We missed you so much!!” Seokjin exclaimed.

 

 

“How are you?! Are you okay?!” Jun asked.

 

 

“Gosh, it’s so nice to see you again!!” Seungkwan exclaimed.

 

 

Everyone had a turn to say something and gave him a kiss. Youngjae laughed lightly after they were done. “I missed you too! I feel more relieved now that you guys are here!” Youngjae said with a smile.

 

 

 

Hoseok looked over at Jackson and smiled, “How’s Jackson-Hyung?” He asked. Youngjae looked over at Jackson and laughed quietly, “Oh he’s alright, Hyung is just tired.” He answered.

 

 

 

“Jackson-Hyung really gave us a fright when he suddenly disappeared to go and be the hero.” Seungcheol said, the others laughed and agreed along. “He made Jaebum-Hyung so angry! I was really scared!” Seungkwan exclaimed.

 

 

 

“Well, you’re scared of everything.” Minghao mumbled. The others burst out laughing while Seungkwan looked offended. “I mean, he’s not lying.” Vernon said in his English accent.

 

 

 

Seungkwan scoffed, but then smiled as Minghao wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the member of Got7 and Jimin and Joshua looking all pink and panting.

 

 

 

They quickly ran over to Youngjae and Jackson and gave them hugs. “How’s your foot? Jimin-ah” Namjoon asked while smirking. Jimin blushed and answered “It’s alright now, Hyung.”

 

 

 

“Youngjae! How are you?” Mark asked worriedly. “I’m fine now, Hyung.” Youngjae answered.

 

 

 

The members of Got7 all hugged Youngjae and poured kisses all over him. Jinyoung looked over at Jackson and sighed, “Aish this kid! He had the nerves to go off on his own!”

 

 

 

The others laughed. “I’m actually glad that he went after me. I would’ve have been able to escape if he wasn’t there with me.”Youngjae said. “He kept you safe and gave us a heart attack.” Jaebum said, everyone bursted out laughing.

 

 

 

Suddenly, there was a groan. All heads turned towards the sound to find Jackson slowly waking up. Everyone quickly walked over to him and surrounded his bed.

 

 

 

Jackson looked around and then groaned, “Why do I feel like I just woke up from a really realistic nightmare that aloud me to feel pain when I wake up?” The others laughed lightly.

 

 

 

“Hyung, how are you feeling?” Bambam asked. Jackson sighed, “Like waking up to eating a bowl of spicy noodles.” The others chucked. “Must be really bad huh?” Jaebum says. Jackson smiles and says “You have no idea.” He looked around and smiled, “Everyone’s here!!” He exclaimed happily. Everyone laughed.

 

 

 

“Why wouldn’t we be? Hyung. You’ve been gone for a long time!” Seungkwan said. Jackson just laughed. “You’re still in trouble for going off on your own! You know!” Jinyoung exclaimed jokingly. Jackson pouted, “Awe hyung!” He whined. “Nope! I’m having none of that!” Jinyoung scoffed and turned his head away.

 

 

 

“Jinyoung-Hyung’s right. You gave us a total heart attack!!” Jeonghan exclaimed. “I mean someone had to play the hero! So I thought, why not be it me?” Jackson answered with a shrug, “And besides,” he began. “Do you really expect me to sit around and wait for the police to finally track down the organization and get Youngjae back?!” Jackson exclaimed.

 

 

 

The others laughed. “You could have waited!” Seokjin said between laughs. Jackson gasped, “Namjoon-ah! Haven’t you been about talking about me?!” Namjoon covered his face with his hands while laughing.

 

 

“I-I, wait Hyung—“ Namjoon stuttered between laughs. Jackson scoffed, “No ‘wait Hyung’!! I thought I told you to always mention me in everything you say! You betrayed me!” That made Namjoon all blushed so he tried to hide between his hands. But, soon Jackson joined in laughing.

 

 

 

The group did small talks amongst each other until a doctor came in to check up on Youngjae and Jackson. The doctor was pretty surprised at the amount of people in the room with the two wolves. He was actually fun and sometimes made small jokes with the boys.

 

 

 

“Alright, you’ll be able to leave in a few days. We just need to make sure you two are fully set to go,” the doctor said while writing something on his small notebook. Before he left, he said, “I can tell you guys are all mates. Am I wrong?”

 

 

 

The boys were all in shock and weren’t sure wether to say “yes” or “no”. The doctor chuckled lightly at their shocked faces. “Don’t worry, you’re alright. You haven’t don’t anyone, have you?” The doctor asked. The boys all shook their heads no.

 

 

 

The doctor hummed then smiled gently, “A friend of mine also has mates more than 15.” He said. The boys were shocked. “But, they’re mates weren’t has big as yours.” The Doctor continued.

 

 

 

“Now, I must get going. I believe the police are also here to ask a few questions if you’re ready.” He said. The boys all nodded and bowed down as the doctor walked out.

 

 

 

“Wow.” Hoseok said. The others just hummed along.

 

 

(-%

 

 

“Thank you for your time, have a nice day.” The police said and then bowed down. They walked out of the room. The boys bowed back and watched the two offers leave the room quietly. 

 

 

 

“I can’t wait leave!” Jackson exclaims loudly. The boys laugh. Bangtan had to leave early and Seventeen wanted to give the members of Got7 a time to spend with their two fellow members so they left.

 

 

 

 

“Me too..” Jaebum said quietly. “Group hug!!” Bambam suddenly yell and pushed everyone—of course besides Jackson and Youngjae—into a hug. But, they left a open gap in the hug.

 

 

 

 

“Hey! I’m not even in the hug!!” Jackson exclaimed. “You?! Hyung. What about me?” Youngjae exclaimed back. Jackson looked over at him in slight disgust (jokingly of course), “eh...” he simply said. Youngjae’s mouth opened in shock. Jackson went back to yelling at his fellow mates, ignoring Youngjae completely. “H-hey! Hyung!!” Youngjae said.

 

 

 

 

“We left an open space so that both of you guys are mentally with us in the group hug!” Bambam said proudly. “Well that’s very comforting...” Jackson mumbled sarcastically. The others laughed while Bambam went and gave Jackson a hug.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m really glad you guys were able to escape, We were all very worried about you guys.” Jinyoung said. The others nodded. “I’m sorry for making you guys worry so much!” Youngjae said. “No it’s alright, Hyung!” Yugyeom said back.

 

 

 

“Let’s hope this never ever happens again.” Jaebum said. The others nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY if this chapter was too short! And I’m sorry if I didn’t post in a long time!!
> 
>  
> 
> I will try to post the next chap. much faster!!


	10. Vampire bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took so long! It’s like 12:00 am!! And I need to sleep before my mom catches me lol. Anyway, enjoy!

After a few more weeks, Jackson and Youngjae were finally able to leave the hospital. Namjoon and Jeonghan had went to pick them up while the others were getting ready to throw a “Welcome Home!!” Party. Saying everyone was happy was a total understatement. They were all glad that their two mates were finally able to leave the hospital and were safe. 

 

After they picked them up and took them home, as soon as they stepped inside the house, everyone jumped up and yelled “Happy welcome home party!!” Jackson and Youngjae were so surprised, but they couldn’t stop smiling. 

 

They all had lots of fun and talked a lot. They shared a lot of kisses and cuddled a lot. “Gosh it’s so nice to see you guys again!!” Jeonghan said, smiling widely. Youngjae smiles and leans over to peck his lips. “Do you guys want to rest? It must be trying..” Junhui suggested. “I want to stay with you guys, though. I’m not tired, not one bit!” Jackson exclaimed. 

 

The others chuckled. “If you say so, Hyung” Junhui chuckled. 

 

———————{:*->——————

 

As Jin went to wake up Chan; the maknae needed his daily blood. He noticed Hoseok sitting by the window looking out. Jin frowned and walked over to him. “Hobi!” Jin said with a smile. Hoseok snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at his mate. He smiled. 

 

“Hello, Jin-Hyung.” Hoseok said with a smile. Jin walks over to him and kisses him passionately. “You look someone just stole your Mang or something. What’s with the long face?” Jin laughed. Hoseok laughs along. 

 

“Very funny, Hyung. But, no it’s not that.” Hoseok says. Jin thinks for a minute, “Is it because no one gave you any hugs and kisses?” Jin tries again, jokingly. Hoseok only laughs, but plays along. “~nope~” he answers in a sing voice. 

 

“Aish this hard, your good.” Jin says. Hoseok smiles, “Or you’re just really bad at this, Hyung.” Seokjin gasps, But before he could say anything Hoseok jumps up and just kisses roughly.

 

Seokjin steps back in shock and ends up falling on his butt with Hoseok on top of him. Seokjin kisses back and grabs the back of Hoseok’s head, pulling him closer. Seokjin licks his bottom lip making Hoseok open his mouth. The two make out for quite awhile until Seokjin remembers that he needs to give Chan blood.

 

They pull back panting. “I need to go to Chan..” Seokjin whispers, his voice deep. Hoseok only nods. He begins to get up, but then Seokjin flips them around so that he’s on top of the younger. Seokjin places his lips on Hoseok’s again. Hoseok is taken back, but kisses back. He wraps his arms around the older. 

 

“Hyung, I..love..you so much...” hoseok whispers between kisses. Seokjin pulls back and whispers, “I love you too.” Then quickly goes to back to kissing. 

 

 

T3T

 

 

After the two angels finished making out, Seokjin walks towards the room Chan is sleeping in. He quietly opens the door and quietly shuts it. The room is dark. Seokjin can slightly see two big beds joined together. He mentally coos. 

 

He tip-toes to the bed. He squints his eyes as he searches for Chan. Seokjin soon finds him in the middle of the bed in between Hansol and Seungkwan. He bites his lip as he carefully reaches out to him to try and wake him up. Just as his hand reaches Chan, Junhui’s eyes snap open. Seokjin gasps and almost fell on Joshua—who was cuddling close to Junhui. 

 

Seokjin retrieves his hand and quietly took a few steps back. Junhui’s eyes were red as he only stared at the ceiling. He laid there motionless. Seokjin bites his lip from making any more noise. Suddenly, the vampire slowly gets ups and turns his head towards Seokjin. Seokjin froze on the spot, he nervously waved. Junhui suddenly laughs silently and waves back. He carefully gets up from Joshua’s embrace and quietly gets off the bed. He walks towards the angel. 

 

“Hello, Hyung. What’re you doing here?” Junhui whispers, leaning close to the angel. “Hello, I’m here for Chan so he can drink some blood. I’m sorry if I woke you up.” Seokjin whispers back. Junhui nods while swinging his foot back and forth. They stood there silent. Seokjin can tell Junhui wants to say something. “Would you like to drink some blood?” Seokjin asks while sliding his shirt so that his neck and shoulder is exposed.

 

Junhui’s eyes turn bright red and Seokjin can see his fangs. The young vampire looks at Seokjin in shock, “A-are you sure, Hyung?” He asks. Seokjin smiles and nods. “Of course, now come on or else I’ll let Chan have it all.” Seokjin chuckles. Junhui gasps and launches himself on the angel; grabbing the back his neck and pulling his shirt even more down—the shirt was ripped a little. Seokjin gasps at the impact and was about to fall backward, but he felt someone catch him before he could. The person carefully placed the two on the ground. 

 

The person walks around the angel until he’s sitting next to him. Seokjin finds Chan smiling at him. “Oh! Hello Chan! I was just about to wake you.” Seokjin says. Chan laughs silently, “Hello Hyung. I was originally awake, I was just waiting for you.” Chan answers. Seokjin smiles, but then bites his lips as he suddenly felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. 

 

He was taken back when he felt Chan lean closer to his neck and bite down. Seokjin widens his eyes as the two vampires drank. He then closes his eyes and pulls the two closer to him by the head. He could hear the slurping. He opens his eyes when he felt another presence. Seokjin finds Wonwoo staring at them in curiosity. 

 

“H-hello, s-sorry to wake you up.” Seokjin whispers our breathlessly. “Hello, Hyung. Can I drink some too, Hyung?” Wonwoo asks. Seokjin nods. Wonwoo walks up to them and grabs his his left wrist and pulls to his lips. The angel winces lightly at the pain, but sighs contently when it turns into pleasure. 

 

Seokjin can strangely feel like the others are also awake. He smiles and softly calls out, “I know you guys are awake, if you want to drink as well, you can come you know.” Soon, ten vampires were surrounding the angel. “Hey, Hyung. Can we take your pants off?” Jeonghan asks. Seokjin furrows his eyes brows, “Sure, But I don’t know why you’d want to—“ before he could say anything else, his pants were pulled off of him. 

 

They all took their places and all bit down. Seokjin gasps. It was only Joshua who was left. “W-where will y-you go?” Seokjin asks. Joshua walks behind him and gently grabs his chin, making Seokjin look up and face him. The vampire then kissed him. The kiss didn’t end soft, Seokjin gasped when he felt the vampire bite down on his bottom lip and began drinking blood from there. He closed his eyes. Three vampires were drinking from his left thigh while another three were from his right thigh. Soonyoung was drinking from Seokjin’s left inner elbow while Hansol was drinking from the right. 

 

After a few minutes, they all pull away—blood dripping down their chins. Seokjin falls backwards in Joshua’s arm. He smiles at them, “Aish you guys were thirsty.” Seokjin says. The others laugh lightly. “Sorry, Hyung..” Seungcheol trails on. Seokjin only laughs, “It’s alright! Don’t worry.” 

 

“Can you sleep with us, Hyung?” Seungkwan asked eagerly. Seokjin nodded—still a bit tired and numb from all bites. Seungkwan and Chan pulled him towards the bed and laid him down in the middle. The others took their spots. 

 

“Goodnight!” They all said to each other and then fell asleep. 

 

  
^_^

 

When Seokjin finally woke up, he found the other, but Jihoon gone. Jihoon was on his phone with earphones on. Seokjin wanted to get up, but he felt numb all over. The angel was able to pick up his head, he could see redness on the spots where the vampires had bitten. 

 

He hissed when he felt pain on his bottom lip, the angel wanted to touch it, but he couldn’t move his arm. Seokjin looked over at Jihoon. “H-hey, Jihoon.” Seokjin called out. Jihoon pulled out his earphones from his ears and looked over at him. The vampire smiled and crawled over to him. “Good Morning Hyung!” Jihoon said. 

 

Seokjin smiled, but winced when his bottom lip stung. Jihoon frowned; he leaned down and placed his lips on the Angels lips. He suddenly licked Seokjin’s bottom lip. When he pulled away, the vampires eyes were red. Seokjin only stared at him. The angel ran is tongue over his bottom lip when he didn’t feel any pain anymore. “What happened?” Seokjin asked. 

 

“Joshua-Hyung didn’t lick his bite properly, it happens sometimes.” Jihoon answered. Seokjin nodded. “I can’t...I mean I can’t move my..body.” Seokjin answered. Jihoon nodded and placed a hand under the Ángels body to help him get up. After a few minutes, Seokjin could finally feel his bones and finally move them. He sighed in relief, “I thought I’ll never feel my bones again.” He laughed. Jihoon laughed along. “Yea that happens when too many vampires take blood all at the same time. Your body will feel numb. Sorry, Hyung.” Jihoon explained. 

 

Seokjin only smiled, “Don’t worry about it! Besides, I made that choice. I will do anything for my mates!” Jihoon smiled as well. “What time is it, anyway?” The angel asked while looking at the empty bed. Jihoon looked back at his phone for the time. “It’s about 5:00, Jin-Hyung.” Jihoon answered. Seokjin gasped, “5:00! Why didn’t you guys wake me up?” 

 

“After taking so much blood, we thought it’ll be best if you got some extra rest.” Jihoon answered. Seokjin nodded. He slowly got up with the help of Jihoon and walked to the bathroom. After getting ready, the two walked out the room and to the living room where they found all the other mates awake. 

 

Everyone looked up when Seokjin and Jihoon walked in. “Look who finally decided to wake up!” Hoseok said with a smile. Seokjin laughed. “Here sit down.” Jaebum said while getting up from his seat. Seokjin smiled at him and pecked his lips. “I heard what happened last night, you must be really tired, Hyung.” Bambam said. Seokjin laughed lightly, “I mean it did felt a little weird, but it wasn’t that bad.” 

 

“Anyway! Where’s Jackson and Youngjae? I want to see them!” Seokjin said while looking around. Before anyone condo answer, they suddenly hear Jackson yell, “I heard my name!” They all laughed as the hyper wolf tackled Seokjin with hugs and kisses. “I miss you so much, Hyung!” Jackson exclaimed. Youngjae was following behind Jackson and gave Seokjin a peck. “Hello, Hyung.” Youngjae said. 

 

“Hello Youngjae! How’d you guys sleep?” Seokjin asked as Jackson continued to hug him. Jackson quickly pulled away and answered, “We slept great, Hyung!!” And then went back to hugging the angel. Seokjin laughed and patted the wolf’s back. “I’m glad you slept well, Jackson.” After awhile, Jackson finally pulled away. The alpha’s eye went to Seokjin’s bottom lip, which was slightly swollen and pink. 

 

“What happened to your lip? It’s looks swollen almost. Are your okay? Did something happen? Do I need to scold someone?” Jackson asked worriedly. Youngjae leaned over to take a look, he gasped. A couple of other members also took a look. “Ooh, that looks bad. What happened, Hyung?” Mark asked. “Is this linked with last night? I kept hearing things.” Yoongi added. Namjoon and Mingyu gasped. “Wow, Joshua-Hyung really went there…” Mingyu gasped. The others looked at him confused. “Joshua-Hyung? What did he do?” Yugyeom asked as he took a look at Seokjin’s lip.

 

“Wait can I see?” Joshua said. The others moved out the way for the young vampire. Joshua gasped when he saw the angels lips, he gently touched it. “Oh my god! I’m sorry, Hyung! Guess I didn’t clean my bite properly. Oh I’m so sorry!” Joshua exclaimed worriedly. Seokjin smiled. “Aish! Stop apologizing! It was an accident, accidents happen. Don’t worry about it.” Seokjin said. 

 

“Can someone explain what happened? I’m getting really worried over here!” Taehyung exclaimed. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the worried angel and kissed his cheek. “Awe! Don’t worry my baby number 12! Everything is all fine. The thing is last night Jin-Hyung came in our room to feed Chan blood, but he ended up feeding all of us at the same time. No worries!” Jeonghan casually answered. The others gasped. 

 

“Wow, you guys have no chill…” Jaebum mumbled. “Wait, how’d Hyung feed all of you guys all at the same time?” Jimin asked. The members of seventeen blushed. “I mean, there are thighs and an arm you know…” Seokmin mumbled. The boys gasped. “You all drank from his thighs?!” Jungkook exclaimed. “AND arm!” Seungkwan added. “And lip….” Seungcheol mumbled. The boys continued gasping. 

 

“Is that why hyung’s bottom lip is all swollen?” Jinyoung asked, amazed. The members of Seventeen nodded. “Wow, I didn’t know you could do that..” Hoseok said. “Who drank from the lip?” Mark asked curiously. The members of seventeen all lightly laughed as Joshua looked down, blushing lightly. Jackson gasped. “Joshua-Hyung?!” He exclaimed in shock. Joshua nodded shyly. “But, it wasn’t that bad actually!” Seokjin quickly added. Namjoon smirked lightly, “Oh now was it? Tell me exactly how you felt?” Namjoon said smirking. The others laughed as Seokjin gasped. 

 

“Can you bite me lip too? I want to know how it feels like!!” Jackson exclaimed eagerly and pouted his lips—sticking out his bottom lip. The boys laughed. “I want to try it too!!” Jimin said. Soon enough, everyone wanted their lips bitten and drank out of. The seventeen vampires all laughed. “Don't worry! I’m sure everyone will have a change to get their lips bitten!” Seungcheol laughed. 

 

_____X-]

 

That evening was filled with lots of kisses and cuddles. They gathered around telling funny stories and sharing kisses every few minutes. By the end, everyone’s lips were all pink and red. The boys had forced Seokjin to show where the thirteen vampires had all drunk from. When seokjin showed them, they were all amused. 

 

“My goal in life is to have a vampire drink from my thighs!!” Namjoon said. The others laughed. “I’m sure that’ll be happening a lot sooner than you think, Hyung” Junhui said while smiling. Namjoon laughed and leaned in to kiss his lips. “I wonder what’s going to happen from now on.” Soonyoung said. 

 

“What do you mean?” Hansol asked from where he was laying on Jungkook’s lap. Hansol only shrugged, “I mean we’re probably the only mating with twenty-seven mates. I just wonder what the fans will think of they found out..” Soonyoung answered. Jihoon leaned over and pecked his lips in reassurance, “I’m sure the fans will accept it, don’t worry about it, Hyung.” Jihoon said. Soonyoung smiled and nodded. 

 

“I’m still wondering what we’re going to do about the house planning. I’d really like us to sleep in one bed you know.” Youngjae said. “Maybe we can find house that’s big enough for twenty-seven people and that’ll have a room big enough for a bed that’ll fit all of us.” Namjoon said. The others nodded in agreement.

 

“I know this is random, but I love you guys!” Minghao said shyly with the biggest blush planted on his face. Everyone cooed at the vampire. Jinyoung leaned over and gave him a big kiss. “We Love you too!” Everyone joined along. They all hugged each other.

 

“Tonight lets sleep here where we can all sleep together.” Yoongi suggested. The boys all nodded. That night, everyone were sleeping soundly and happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Next chapter coming soon!!


	11. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder is about to happen, a certain someone is afraid of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> For @TheLastOfTheRealOnes !!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

          That following week was just as crazy. Seventeen seemed to be extra thirsty; An angel had to feed them almost every night. The wolf’s were extra hyped for some reason; you practically hear Jackson chasing after Mark over a mile away. The Ángels all felt the need to keep their wings out. It was all crazy, but they knew why this was happening.

 

 

 

Heats and ruts were near.

 

 

 

It was well known that heats and ruts were near and they all had to get ready, but none of them seemed to care that much. In the current moment, Taehyung and Chan are playing a game. It’s when thunder claps outside that Taehyung jumps. Chan looks at him strangely, “Is everything okay, Hyung?” He asks. Taehyung nods, “Yea...yea everything’s fine. I was just shocked when the thunder boomed because I was so into the game and...ya..” Taehyung trailed on.

 

 

 

Chan nodded unsurely, “Okay..” he said. “Anway! Want to go to the living room and see what the others are doing?” Taehyung asked. He wanted to get out of this room quick before another thunder is heard. Chan nodded and the two walked out to the living room. When they near the living room, they found Namjoon, Jinyoung, and Jaebum. Namjoon had headphones on while Jinyoung and Jaebum each had a piece of an ear phone and watching something on Jaebum’s phone.

 

 

 

Chan smiled. He ran towards Namjoon and jumped on his lap. Namjoon gasped at the sudden weight on him, but smiled when he saw Chan. He took off his headphones and placed his phone and headphones to the side. “Hello Chan!” Namjoon said. “Hi, Hyung! How are you?” Chan asked. Namjoon placed a hand on Chan’s head. “I’m doing great! How’re you?” Namjoon answered as he ran his fingers through the maknae’s hair. “I’m feeling great!!” Chan laughed. Namjoon laughed along, “Well it’s great that you’re feeling great.”

 

 

 

Namjoon looked up and smiled at Jungkook. “Taehyung-ah come here! Join us!” Namjoon said. Taehyung smiled and walked over and plopped himself next the two. Namjoon frowned, “Are you okay, Taehyung-ah? You look tense. Something bothering you?” Namjoon asked. He placed a hand on Taehyung’s thigh and patted it. Taehyung shook his head, “I’m fine, Hyung. Don’t worry.” Namjoon nodded.

 

 

 

“I want to join!!” A loud voice exclaimed. The next thing they knew, another body jumped on them. The three boys groaned. They found Seokmin laughing while sprawled on them. They all laugh. They suddenly heard another thunder. Taehyung was lucky enough when the thunder was heard lightly. He looked outside in a worried expression. “Wow, guess it’s going to rain pretty hard today.” Namjoon says. Taehyung frowned; He hated thunderstorms, but he especially hated his stupid Astraphobia.

 

 

 

“I heard there’s going to a lot of thunder.” Seokmin added. Taehyung gulped nervously.

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

 

Bambam was on the verge of going falling asleep any moment now. He wasn’t able to get any sleep at all. He closed his eyes for a moment, but immediately opened them again when he felt his head drop. He groaned. “Maybe there’s something to do that’ll distract me.” Bambam mumbled and slowly got up.

 

 

 

Everytime he would close his eyes, he would bump into something. In the end he decided to force his eyes open. Although his eyes were wide open, his mind was asleep. Bambam didn’t notice himself bumping into someone. “Are you okay?” The person asked. He recognized it as Taehyung. Bambam laughed lightly and nodded. “Yup, I’m fine, Hyung. Are you okay?” He answered. Taehyung helped someone asked worriedly. He recognized it as Taehyung. Bambam nodded sleepily, “Yea….yea I-I’m alright….how are you?...hyung.” Bambam asked. Taehyung looked at him in confusion. “I’m doing fine. But, seriously, are you okay?”

 

 

“I’m okay, Hyung. I’m just a little sleepy.” Bambam answered. “Do you want to take a nap with me? I was just going to my room.” Taehyung offered. Bambam nodded and the two made their way to Taehyung’s room. Bambam sat down on the bed, quietly watching the angel walk around. A smile formed on the werewolf’s face. “Why’re you do tense, Hyung?” Bambam asked. Taehyung looked at him with a surprised expression, but then laughed lightly, “N-nothing, just getting things ready.”

 

 

Although Bambam didn’t find the convincing, he nodded anyway. “Do you want to sleep with me?” Taehyung asked suddenly. Bambam nodded, “Yea sure!” The two then settled in bed, cuddling against each other. Bambam closed his eyes and let out a sigh in relief. Taehyung only stared at him. The angel leaned in and gently placed his lips on top of the wolf’s. Bambam’s eyes snapped open in surprise, but then kissed back. He was still getting use to the fact that Bangtan and Seventeen were his mates now.

 

 

Taehyung pulled the wolf closer to him till he was almost on top of the angel. Taehyung sighed against the kiss. Bambam took that opportunity to place his tongue inside his mouth. The angel moaned and pulled Bambam closer. They began making out, pulling away to catch their breaths before pulling each other back again. “We better stop.” Taehyung breathed out. Bambam only bummed and continued kissing.

 

 

The two finally pulled away and laid back down with a light laugh. “Well that was fun.” Bambam laughed. Taehyung laughed along. Bambam pulled the cover on top of them and pulled Taehyung closer to him. The angel wrapped his arms and his legs around the wolf and cuddled as close as he could.

 

 

There was a moment of silence, Taehyung slowly drifted to sleep—until a loud thunder clasped outside, scaring the heck out of Taehyung. The frightened angel snapped his eyes open in fear and surprise. Bambam did the same. The two then broke in with a smile. “That was loud.” Bambam said. Taehyung only nodded, too scared to say anything.

 

 

“Let’s go to sleep now, I’m very tired.” Bambam yawned tiredly. Taehyung nodded once again and closed his eyes. Oh, how he hated his Astraphobia.

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

When Taehyung slowly opened his eyes, he found Mark staring at him. The angel let out a groan and looked around tiredly. “You’re finally awake now!” Mark exclaimed with a small laugh. Taehyung only nodded and laid back down. “What time is it?” The sleepily angel asked. “It’s around the afternoon, Jaebum said that it’ll be best if I wake you up so you’ll still have time to sleep at night.” Mark answered while taking a seat on the bed.

 

 

Taehyung only nodded. “Where’s Bambam?” He asked. “I actually woke him up first so he’s already in the bathroom.” Mark answered. Just as he said that, the bathroom door opened revealing a fresh faced Bambam. Taehyung slowly sat up as he rubbed his eyes. “Good to see you up, Hyung.” Bambam said. Taehyung nodded. “Welp, go to the bathroom and get yourself washed up.” Mark said and with that he walked out the room.

 

 

Taehyung continued looking around tiredly, Bambam laughed at that lightly. The wolf ruffled Tae’s hair. “Meet us in the living room when you’re done.” And with that the wolf walks out leaving Taehyung alone. Taehyung gets off the bed with a stretch, but immediately flinches back when he hears a loud claps of thunder. He looks out the window to find dark grey clouds forming the sky.

 

 

The angel whimpers softly and backed away from the window slowly. He quickly went to the bathroom and shut the door. Once he was done, he quickly ran to the living room and jumped to the closest human being he could lay his eyes on. That human being was Jackson.

 

 

Jackson gave a surprised gasp, but immediately relaxed when he realized that the person was only Taehyung. The alpha wolf pulled the angel closer to him. “Hey Tae-tae.” Jackson said as he gave the angel a peck on the lips. Taehyung only whined when Jackson pulled away, he puckered his lips and pointed at his lips. Jackson only laughed and gave what the angel requested; a full kiss.

 

 

When the two pulled away, Taehyung only climbed on the wolf’s lap and began cuddling against him. Jackson laughed and pulled the angel closer to him. As the two cuddled, another body joined them. “Well good morning, sleeping beauty.” Jinyoung said as he took a seat next to Jackson. The other alpha placed a hand on Taehyung’s back and softly rubbed.

 

 

The moment was peaceful until a loud roar of thunder was heard. Taehyung had fortunately stopped himself from flinching, but his mind was racing. He’s going to have to deal with all this thunder.

 

 

“Hate to disrupt the beautiful moment, but we’re about to eat.” Seungkwan said while walking over to them. He gave the two alpha’s a peck and gave Taehyung a kiss on the cheek. “Alright, we’ll be right there.” Jinyoung said with a smile.

 

 

Jackson gently rubbed Taehyung’s back, “We need to go, angel.” Taehyung only whined and cuddled deeper. Jinyoung laughed, “Looks like you’re going to have to carry him.” Jackson laughed back. He placed his hands under Taehyung bum and got up. Taehyung wrapped his hands and feet around the alpha a little tighter.

 

 

The three walked in the kitchen where the others were getting the food ready. The others sent them a smile and a peck. Jackson walked over to the chairs and placed Taehyung on one. Taehyung began to pout as he was set down on the chair.

 

Jackson let out a laugh and only patted the omega’s head. “Taehyungie, I have to go and help. You wait here.” Jackson instructed in a note where an owner is talking to a dog.

 

 

Taehyung nodded and stuck his tongue out like a dog, panting. Jackson gently pet the other’s head and walked away. Taehyung got out of the chair and began to follow him. Jackson turned around and narrowed his eyes at Taehyung playfully, who only kept acting like a dog. Jackson then smiled and laughed and gently pet Taehyung’s head.

 

 

“Okay, you can join me. But you must behave!” Jackson said. The omega nodded. Jackson soon began walking around with Taehyung following him. When Jackson needs something to be taken, Taehyung would take it like the obedient “dog” he was.

 

 

Soon after minutes of preparation, the table was all set. Everyone gathered around, taking their seats. As Taehyung was about to take his seat, Jackson quickly grabbed his hips and pulled him to his lap. Taehyung let out a surprised noise. “Bad puppy! Puppies are supposed to sit on their owners lap.” Jackson said. Taehyung pouted and looked down. “But, I’ll let you go this time.” Jackson then added with a pat on Taehyung’s head. The omega looked up with a smile.

 

 

“What’s going on there?” Jimin laughed as he looked at the two. Jackson gently pat Taehyung’s head and said “Tae-tae here is going to be my puppy.” Taehyung nodded and leaned into the others touch.

 

 

“Can I be your puppy too?” Jimin exclaimed eagerly. “I’m sorry, but there can only be one companion in the Wang household.” Jackson said. Jimin pouted. “Jiminie-ah! You can be my puppy in the Choi household!” Hansol exclaimed. Jimin looked up with brightened eyes and got up. He walked over to Hansol and sat on Wonwoo, who was sitting next to the young vampire. Wonwoo gasped, “Excuse you.” Jimin laughed and leaned back to give Wonwoo a kiss.

The others laughed as Wonwoo blushed lightly.

 

 

After a few minutes, everyone began to eat. There were laughter and talks in almost every part of the table. Taehyung was having the time of his life. Not only did he forget about the thunder, but he was also surrounded by all his mates! It was like his birthday!

 

 

But!

 

 

Of course something had to ruin the beautiful moment; thunder. As soon as the thunder was heard loud and clear, Taehyung’s body froze. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Seungkwan and Bam-bam jumped out of surprise. He was glad they had jumped so no could suspect him of anything.

 

 

“Wow, it’s gonna rain pretty hard tonight, huh?” Jeonghan said as he took a looked outside. The others nodded. “I heard it might even take down the power as well.” Hoseok added. At that moment, Taehyung felt his heart stop. “Well, let’s hope we’re the lucky few with the power on.” Hansol said. Taehyung couldn’t have agreed more!

 

 

“Hey, I’m going to get something from the kitchen that I forgot.” Mingyu said as he was getting up. The boys nodded. Taehyung suddenly felt the need to use the bathroom—really bad. He looked around whilst shaking his leg. “Is something wrong, Tae?” Jackson asked. Taehyung shook his head.

 

 

“I have to use the bathroom.” Taehyung answered. “Well then why aren’t you going!! Quick! I don’t want Tae pee all over me!” Jackson exclaimed. Taehyung laughed and quickly got up to use the bathroom. “Jackson-Hyung, next time, please use your words wisely next time.” Namjoon stuttered out. The others laughed at Namjoon’s state. Jackson only scoffed playfully.

 

 

Just as Taehyung was nearing the bathroom, hesuddenly felt someone grab his hand. He turned around to find Jisoo. “Is something wrong, Hyung?” Jisoo asked worriedly while pulling Taehyung closer to him. Taehyung looked at Jisoo with a smile, “Nothing is wrong!” Jisoo gave him a skeptic look.

 

 

“Okay…if there’s something bothering you, you can always tell me. Alright?” Jisoo said in his soft voice. Taehyung nodded and pulled Jisoo in for a kiss. The vampire immediately kissed back. Taehyung placed his hands behind Jisoo’s waist as Jisoo placed his hands behind the others neck to pull him closer. Their tongues dance against each other. Taehyung pushed the other against the wall. Although, Jisoo was going to switch them, he decided to tell the older have his moment.

 

 

The two pulled away soon after awhile while panting. “Now I have to get going before my absence is noticed.” Jisoo said. He gave Taehyung one last kiss and made his way back to the dining room. Taehyung found himself giggling like a schoolgirl whilst making his way to the bathroom. When his got to the bathroom, he did his business. While he was in the middle of washing his hands, a loud thunder roars outside.

 

 

Taehyung jumps up in fright and only stares at the window. He lips begin to wobble and his eyes tearing up. “Don’t cry, don’t cry, d-don’t cry.” Taehyung mumbled as he wiped his tears. He washed his face, all whilst flinching and crying every time a thunder is heard. With that, he stayed in the bathroom for at least 10 minutes. He managed to quickly run out the room and close the lights before a thunder happened.

 

 

The omega quietly makes his way to the dining room and takes his seat. He immediately grabs his plate and starts eating, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t just gone for 10 whole minutes. “Hey tae-tae, is your stomach feeling alright? You were gone for a pretty long time.” Seungkwan asked worriedly. Taehyung froze midway in eating his noodles and nodded.

 

 

“Yes, I’m f-fine.” Taehyung said. Mentally cringing at himself for stuttering at the “Fine” part. Seungkwan only nodded unsurely.

 

 

/:-^

 

 

It wasn’t until later on, that the thunderstorm began to go worse. Taehyung felt as if it was more frequent than before. He loved rain! He really did. Thunder was the problem. Taehyung can’t stand the sound of thunder. So when the thunderstorm grew and grew, the omega tried his best to ignore it all.

 

 

He had curled himself in a tight ball with the blanket around his body. His body visibly shaking and tears on show. His face tucked in between his legs and under his blanket. Taehyung would flinch every time a thunder is heard.

 

 

He tried to stay quiet as best as he could, but his whimpers and whines felt as if they were getting louder and louder. “I’m such a baby.” Taehyung whimpered. He didn’t want to disturb the other boys so he kept it hidden.

 

 

As another thunder roared out, Taehyung let out a cry while shaking. He felt himself Slowly slip into his headspace. He was too scared to hear knocking at the door.

 

 

Jisoo was still worried about Taehyung. He wasn’t convinced when Taehyung said he was doing well. He decided to be the one and call him down for movie night. While the others got everything ready and picked out the movie, Jisoo quietly walked out and went to Taehyung’s room.

 

 

As he got near, his ears picked up faint sniffing and whimpers. The alpha vampire quickly walked to Taehyung’s room and knocked. When he didn’t get an answer, he quietly opened it and peeked inside. The room was dark with the only light being the thunder whenever it appeared.

 

 

Just as Jisoo had predicted, a body was curled up on the bed with a blanket as it visibly shook. Jisoo frowned when the body jumped up and let out a cry when a thunder was heard. He quickly ran to the body and pulled it to a tight hug. “‘addy?” The person said.

 

 

Jisoo froze, but immediately went back to hugging the person. “Tae-tae?” He asked softly. The person peaked up from their cocoon and looked at Jisoo. The vampire smiled gently when he saw Taehyung looking at him with teared eyes. “There’s my favorite angel!” Jisoo said. “Favwoit Ange’?” Taehyung said.

 

 

Jisoo nodded and softly kissed the older’s temple. “Yea! My absolute! Favorite angel!!” Jisoo exclaimed. Taehyung blushed with a smile and hid his face in the vampires chest. The alpha let out a laugh. “Now come! We’re going to watch a movie!” He got up. Taehyung only looked at the other, “movie?”

 

 

Jisoo nodded and motioned Taehyung to follow him, but the older only started at him. Just as Jisoo was going to say something, The omega stretched out his arms as if to be picked up. Jisoo raised an eyebrow, But carefully picked up the older and placed him on his back. His vampire strength was quite helpful.

 

 

They slowly made there way downstairs while making fun little talks. “Um...hey bangtan? Could you come here?” Jisoo called out as he neared the living room. There were footsteps heard and soon the members of bts were running towards Jisoo.

 

 

Seokjin gently picked up Taehyung from Jisoo’s embrace and placed him on his hip. “Is everything okay?” Bambam asked worriedly. The boys all walked back to the living room with the others looking worriedly at them. “Is something wrong? Is Tae hurt?!” Jackson exclaimed. Namjoon shook his head.

 

 

“No, it’s not that. It’s something else.” He answered quietly. “Would you like some water?” Youngjae asked as he was getting up. Yoongi nodded. Taehyung picked his head up from Seokjin’s neck and looked at the others curiously. “Jisoo, what happened?” Jeonghan asked while looking at Taehyung.

 

 

“I went to get him and he was curled up in a ball shaking. He comforted him, but after awhile he was acting like this.” Jisoo answered. “It’s called little space.” Jimin suddenly said. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Hoseok nodded, “It’s where someone goes into their mind set. People who are littles have a certain age that cam range. Taehyung’s little space can range from 1 to 4 years old. It’s a head space that can help someone escape from their problems they have.”

 

 

The other boys looked at him surprised and amazement at the same time. “That’s so cool...” Hansol mumbled. The others nodded while dazed out. “Can we see him?” Youngjae asked while handing Seokjin the glass of water.

 

 

Seokjin nudged Taehyung so that he could drink his water. Taehyung looked at him and opened his mouth. Seokjin carefully tilted the glass and helped the little drink his water. After Taehyung was done, Seokjin placed the glass on the table.

 

 

“How old is Hyung now?” Chan asked. “He’s probably at least a year old.” Jungkook answered. They all sat in silence while watching Taehyung in pure amazement.

 

 

“So, any questions?” Namjoon asked nervously. Questions began firing up. The boys of bangtan were glad to answer all of them one by one. By the end, Seventeen and the members of Got7 had pretty much find out about everything that they needed to know. They were all excited to take care of the little in the near future.

 

 

After 10 or so minutes, everyone was cuddled up with a movie playing. The boys had concluded that Taehyung was afraid of thunder and comforted him every time he’d shake when a thunder is heard out.

 

 

As the movie continued playing, Yugyeom began feeling a strange heat ocurre in his body that made him uncomfortable. He kept having to shift around every now and then. Minghao noticed the omega’s discomfort and began rubbing his back for comfort.

 

 

Yugyeom turned towards the alpha for more comfort and buried his face in his neck, whimpering softly. Minghao continued rubbing his back. The vampire noted how the younger’s smell began to slowly change to something sweeter and it slowly drove the vampire insane.

 

 

Minghao could tell the others noticed the change of smell in the air as some of them began sniffing the air. “Yugyeom, would you like to come here?” Jackson whispered while stretching out his arms. Minghao gently gave Jackson Yugyeom with the help of Soonyoung.

 

 

As Minghao sniffed the air once more, the sweet smell had disappeared. He hoped Yugyeom was doing well.

 

 

<~]

 

 

By the time the movie ended, almost everyone was asleep. Jungkook volunteered to feed Chan his blood whilst his angel wings were out. Chan was placed on Jungkook’s lap with his head tucked in the Angels neck and drinking up his blood. The vampires hand was clutching the older’s shirt tightly in a fist.

 

 

One hand was rubbing the omega’s back while the other was gently nudging Chan’s head closer to the alphas neck. Jungkook would let out breathy moans every now and then from the pleasure, but he would try to keep it in and not wake up the others.

 

 

“Hey jungkook?” The angel suddenly heard. He turned his head to see who it was, but he ended up getting lips smashed into his. He immediately kissed back whoever it was. He opened his eyes to find Seokmin. They pulled away after a while.

 

 

“Here come,” Seokmin said while grabbing Jungkook’s hand and carefully helping him up. Chan wrapped his feet around the older’s waist. They walked to another room and Seokmin gently placed the younger on the bed.

 

 

The mid-vampire crawled up on top of Jungkook and leaned down to kiss him once more. “Just let it all out, okay?” Seokmin whispered softly. Jungkook was confused, but nodded anyway.

 

 

Suddenly, the younger felt a wave of pleasure hit him. He let out a moan and soon realized that Seokmin had bit him on the other side of his neck. Jungkook didn’t bother keeping his moans silent and just let it all out.

 

 

Seokmin’s hand went to his and clasped it with the younger’s. Jungkook immediately vice gripped the older hand back as he continued to moan out. By the time the two vampires pulled back, jungkook was a blushing mess and a hard mess.

 

 

Chan leaned down to kissed the older as the older vampire went down to his pants. “Just let it all out, Hyung.” Chan reminded softly. Before the angel could say anything, his breath hitched as Seokmin began pleasuring him down below. He let out the loudest moan and his hands went to grasp the older’s hair while his other hand grasped Chan’s hair to pull him closer.

 

 

Jungkook did, in fact, let it all out. Let’s just say Jungkook will be needing to change the bed sheets sooner than later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is wrong with Yugyeom?
> 
> What do you guys think of my first *bad* small sexual scene?? Do you approve for more?


	13. Kisses and Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom’s heat begin to occur while Soonyoung doesn’t feel rather well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO SO SO SO sorry for not posting in SUCH a long time!! 😭🥺
> 
> I try to do short chapters, but it always come out as long chapters!!
> 
> I hope you’ll love this 3,255 words   
> chapter! 
> 
> IM SORRY FOR ANYTHING MISTAKES!’
> 
> (PROMTS ARE OPEN!!!)
> 
> ENJOYYY💜

Yugyeom didn’t feel after that night. The next day, the omega’s stomach was aching all over. His mates had helped as best as they could. They would take turns rubbing his stomach, getting him water, etc. 

 

Little did they know, a week after the pain, would be the most hectic week of all. 

[;~>

Yugyeom slowly opened his eyes. In the moment he opened his eyes, he let out a groan as heat waves came crashing on his body. He felt very wet and could feel drippings running down his thighs.

 

“No..” Yugyeom breathlessly let out. He knew it, he’s having his heat. He cursed at himself for not talking his suppressants. Although Jaebum and his alphas told Youngjae and Yugyeom to never take suppressants because they hated it when the omega’s kept their heats in, but every now and then Yugyeom would secretly take one. Which always ends up with him being punished. 

 

His breath hitched when another heat wave crashed down on him and he felt even more wetter. Yugyeom let out a whine and a moan in between. He slowly got up, but instantly regretted it when his head began to pound. 

 

“Yuggie? Are you up?” Yugyeom heard Bambam call. He let out a groan and reached out for the older.

 

Bambam froze when he sniffed the air and saw the state Yugyeom was in. “Y-Yuggie... a-are you..in heat?” Bambam asked slowly. Yugyeom let a breathless sigh and began to pant. “...y-yes..” he panted. Bambam immediately ran out the room and to the living room where Jinyoung was. 

 

“Hyung!” Bambam exclaimed. Jinyoung looked up along with almost everyone in the room. “Yea?” Jinyoung said as he looked back down at his phone. “It’s Yugyeom! I think he’s having his heat..” bambam answered frantically. Everyone’s eyes snapped up towards him. “What?!” Jinyoung exclaimed and got up. 

 

“Are you sure?!” Hansol asked with wide eyes. Bambam nodded, “yes! When I asked him if he was having his heat, he said yes.” Jinyoung ran to yugyeom’s room. Youngjae and Mark followed behind. The other two groups decided to stay back. 

 

“Yugyeom!” Jinyoung exclaimed when he arrived at the younger’s room. He widened his eyes when he saw the younger’s state. He ran to the bed as the omega let out a whine and leaned into the older. 

 

“H-Hyung.” The omega groaned. Jinyoung gently ran his fingers through the omega’s hair. Yugyeom let out a breathy sigh. 

 

Jinyoung nodded towards the other two boys, “go inform the others that Yugyeom does have his heat.” Mark nodded and immediately ran to the living room. 

 

“Yugyeom does have his heat.” Mark says. Everyone’s head snaps up in shock. “W-what?” Mingyu stutters. Mark only nods. He runs back to the room, leaving the boys in shock. When the young alpha arrives back at the room, he finds Yugyeom on Jinyoung’s laugh with his head in his head and soft whimpers could be heard. Jinyoung was whispering soft words in the maknae’s ear and rubbing a hand on his back in comfort. Youngjae was seated next to him. 

 

“How is he?” Mark asks worriedly as he walks in quietly. 

 

“He’ll be in slight pain for awhile until his heat hits him.” Jinyoung says. Mark nods. “Are the alphas’ back?” Youngjae asks quietly. Mark shakes his head, “they won’t be back until a few hours, I’m afraid.” 

 

“We don’t have time for a few hours, by the time they arrive Yugyeom’s heat would’ve probably hit by then. Get me my phone, I have to inform them immediately.” Jinyoung says. Youngjae nods and goes to get his phone. As he brings the phone, he dials his pack leaders number and immediately hands it over to Jinyoung, who silently thanked him. 

 

As Jinyoung talks with Jaebum, Youngjae ever-so gently picks up Yugyeom and places him into his lap; giving him all the attention he needs. Maybe, some people would have find it strange, but as Mark stood there staring at the two omega’s cuddling with each other, he felt a sudden need—want. Though, he quickly shook the feeling away. 

 

“How is Yugyeom?” Another voice asked. Mark turned around to find Jeonghan peaking in and then walk in with a stray that had cups in. The vampire gently placed them on a near by table and hesitantly walked over to Youngjae and Yugyeom. Jeonghan took a seat next to the two and quietly sat there for a few minutes. Mark felt bad for the boy, he sent him a small nod to show that it was okay. 

 

Jeonghan gently placed a hand behind Yugyeom’s back and comfortingly rubbed it. Yugyeom leaned into the touch with a sigh. “Is he doing good?” Jeonghan quietly asked. “He’s doing good for now, Hyung.” Youngjae answered. Jeonghan smiled. 

 

“Do you mind holding him? I actually have to use the bathroom...badly.” Youngjae said. Jeonghan opened his arms with a smile; youngjae took that as a yes and gently passed Yugyeom to Jeonghan. As soon as Yugyeom touched the alpha, he immediately latched on and began cuddling. The omega whimpered when he felt another heat wash over his body. 

 

Jeonghan gently shushed him whilst placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “You’re going to be okay, don’t worry baby.” Jeonghan whispered in Yugyeom’s ear. The omega only whined. He pulled away and pouted. “Why’re you pouting?” Jeonghan asked. Yugyeom only leaned in and placed his lips on the older’s heatedly. Jeonghan gasped.

 

He kissed back after a few minutes. Though, he couldn’t catch up with the younger’s desperate movements. The young alpha grabbed Yugyeom to slow him down and to kiss him more passionately. Yugyeom whined into the kiss. Mark didn’t know what to do. He was just standing there, having nothing to do. 

 

He decided to take his leave after a while. The young alpha silently waved good bye and quickly walked out. As Mark let out a sigh, he accidentally bumped into someone. 

 

“I’m sorry!” He immediately said. The person chuckled, “it’s alright Mark.” He recognized the voice as Seokjin’s. 

 

“I’m just here to drop out this to help Yugyeom with the pain he’ll be receiving later on.” Seokjin said as he held out a tray that had supplies in. Mark nodded, “Oh, alright.” He moved out of the way to let the angel through. Seokjin smiled and as he walked past Mark, he gave him a kiss on the cheek. The alpha only blushed. 

 

8-}

 

“H-Hyung, I think you should calm down.” Mingyu tried nervously. Jaebum only gritted his teeth and let out a forced sigh. When Jaebum had received Jinyoung’s phone call, he immediately began to pack up to leave. His body was tense and he was having trouble controlling himself. It was getting harder for Mingyu to actually calm the elder down. 

 

“S-sorry, Mingyu.” Jaebum stuttered out with a sigh. The vampire only pulled his arms around the other and gave them a hug. 

 

“It’s alright, Hyung. I understand.” Mingyu said. They pulled away. 

 

“Now let’s just go back home.” Mingyu added with a smile. Jaebum nodded and smiled back. He leaned in and gave the taller boy a kiss. Mingyu immediately kissed back.

 

“I love you.” Jaebum mumbled into the kiss. 

 

“I love you too.” Mingyu lightly blushed. 

 

X-}

 

Soonyoung couldn’t help, but feel sick almost. He hasn’t been feeling well all morning and it just feels as if his body is going to explode any minute! 

 

He thought the pain would go away by the afternoon, but now it feels like it’s gotten worse. The young vampire feels more thirstier then ever! Soonyoung even found himself constantly staring at his mates necks (which he was highly embarrassed about!) every now and then. 

 

He feels dizzy and his ache for blood is unquenchable. Soonyoung Can almost feel his throat go drier and drier every minute he’s not getting blood. 

 

“Soonyoung,” his thoughts were disrupted by a worried looking Hoseok, “are you alright?” Soonyoung only smiled despite his dizziness and the aching hunger in his stomach. 

 

“I’m fine, Hyung.” Soonyoung answered forcefully. Hoseok stilled looked unsure. He walked over to Soonyoung and sat down next to him. The young vampire found it hard to refrain himself from throwing himself on Hoseok and drinking his life away. 

 

“I know something is wrong,” Hoseok said, “You can always tell me.” Soonyoung only looked down. He wanted to say that he was starving for blood, but he wasn’t sure if the angel would want to let him drink. 

 

“Are thirsty? Are you tired? Is someone bothering you?” Hoseok asked. Soonyoung perked up at the mention of thirsty, but immediately blushed back down again. Hoseok narrowed his eyes.

 

“So you’re thirsty.” He stated, but more to himself. Soonyoung bit his lip. 

 

“Well, why didn’t you say so! Come on!” Hoseok exclaimed and pat his lap. The vampire looked up in surprised, to only find Hoseok smiling at him. The angel bared his neck while pulling his shirt down. That was all it took for Soonyoung to launch himself on the older’s lap and bite down. Eyes turning a dark shade of dark lips red than ever, the vampire let out a growl that took Hoseok by surprise. 

 

He winced when the vampire bit down, but after a few minutes the pain turned into pleasure. Hoseok took his phone and laid back contently as the vampire drank in pure hunger. 

 

“Was he hungry?” Hoseok heard Mark ask. He nodded with a smile, “very hungry.” 

 

(;-]

 

“Hyungie~” Seokjin heard a soft voice say in a singing tone. He stopped what he was doing and sighed as he felt the person back hug him. He already knew who it was, Jisoo. The poor vampire has been feeling extremely guilty ever since the day he hadn’t properly licked the bite on Seokjin’s lip accidentally. Seokjin had lost count of all the times Jisoo had continuously apologized. 

 

“Jisoo...” Seokjin sighed. 

 

“Hyungie, I am so sorry!” Jisoo exclaimed while placing small kisses on the older’s shoulders softly. 

 

“Jisoo, I’ve told you so many times; it’s alright! How many times do I have to remind you before you actually understand? It was a minor accident. It happens.” Seokjin said. Jisoo whined quietly. 

 

“I know...” he trailed on quietly.

 

“But?” Seokjin added with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“I just feel really bad!” Jisoo exclaimed guiltily. Seokjin let out a sigh once more and turned around to face the younger. 

 

“Look, you are alright! Please stop worrying yourself! Remember, I made that decision! Stop putting the guilt on yourself!” Seokjin exclaims as he holds Jisoo’s face between his hands. The young vampire only pouted. 

 

“I know but—“ 

 

“No buts, mister!” Seokjin interrupted. His face softened, “Hong Jisoo, I love you so much and it hurts me seeing you blame yourself for something as a minor accident. Do you want to make me feel better?” Jisoo nodded. 

 

“well then stop blaming yourself. That’ll make me feel better.” Seokjin whispered as he pulled the young vampire in for a kiss then a tight hug. Jisoo continued staying quiet. 

 

“Will you do that for me? Will you stop blaming yourself?” Seokjin continued to asked softly. The vampire only stayed quiet for a moment. He felt really bad and horrible for being so careless. He should’ve known and licked Seokjin’s lip properly instead of being so...so bad! But, he wanted his Hyung to be happy so he’ll try to stop blaming himself. 

 

“Okay, Hyung. I’ll try.” Jisoo answered in his soft tone voice. It felt like a melody in Seokjin’s ears; he could just hear it forever and never get tired. The angel smiled brightly and gave the younger a kiss on the forehead. 

 

“God, I love you so much.” Seokjin mumbled as he peppered kisses all over. Jisoo let out laugh. 

 

“I love you too, Jin-Hyung.” And pulled the angel for a deep kiss, to which the angel happily responded whilst bringing him closer. The kiss was a soft and passionate one that very suited the two. 

 

<~3

 

“Come on Come on!” Jaebum mumbled in frustration as car slowed down for another car. Mingyu nervously bit his lip. He could practically feel his hyung’s frustration. Jaebum let out a sigh to calm himself. 

 

“I am so sorry if I’m being annoying.” The werewolf laughed slightly. Mingyu only shook his head, “n-no no! You’re fine...yea.” The awkwardness continued throughout the ride. Maybe making a conversation every now and then, but it would immediately die down from the lack of response from the two. 

 

“Aish!” Jaebum let out whilst leaning back. He let out a chuckle. Mingyu only smiled. 

 

“Why is it so awkward between us?” Jaebum laughed awkwardly. Mingyu joined along. 

 

“I don’t know, Hyung. We’re just...very awkward.” Mingyu chuckled. Jaebum nodded in agreement. 

 

When they arrived at the house, they immediately got out and practically ran to the house. Mingyu let Jaebum go first so that way the alpha can go to where Yugyeom was. As the vampire walked in, he immediately noticed how strange the air smelled. 

 

It smelled rather hot, almost. Mingyu knew that Yugyeom was having his heat at the moment, but the type of heat in the air was...different. It felt familiar. The young vampire stood there for what felt like 10 minutes or something until he finally had an idea what the heat in the air could be. 

 

He walked to the living room and smiled when he found what he was looking for; a very thirty Soonyoung feeding from Hoseok. Mingyu walked over to them silently. Hoseok looked up from his phone and smiled at Mingyu. The angel placed his phone down as Mingyu took a seat next to him. 

 

“Hello Ming-Ming!” Hoseok said with a small laugh. Mingyu laughed back, “Ming-Ming?” Hoseok laughed again, but then let out a gasp of pleasure when Soonyoung gave a hard suck .

 

“Soonyoung-Hyung was thirty, I see.” Mingyu said. Hoseok chuckled, “more than thirty. He’s been drinking for what felt like 10 minutes or something. And mind you, he’s drinking angel blood.” 

 

“Hyung has Blood Craving.” Mingyu mumbled, but it was to himself. Hoseok heard it though. The angel looked at him confusingly. 

 

“It’s when a vampire suddenly feels very thirty all the time and practically goes on a rampage. It’s almost like they’ve been on starvation and haven’t drank blood for a long time. It’s sorta like getting a heat, but not really? I wouldn’t say it’s common, but it isn’t rare either.” Mingyu answered. Hoseok nodded and only pulled Soonyoung closer to him. 

 

“How long does this last?” Hoseok asks. 

 

“Not that long if he’s well taken care of.” Mingyu said. Hoseok nodded once more. They stayed quiet for a moment. Soonyoung suddenly pulls away. His face practically covered in blood as more drip down. Hoseok and Mingyu look at him worriedly. 

 

“Hello Hyung, how’re you feeling?” Mingyu asks, concern in his voice. Soonyoung only stares blankly with his dark red eyes. Hoseok and Mingyu looked at each other. 

 

“T-thirty...” Soonyoung stutters out brokenly. Mingyu felt his heart break a little. Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Then, come drink more!” Hoseok said as he nudges Soonyoung closer to him. Soonyoung shakes his head, “n-no....” 

 

In a flash, Soonyoung was across the living room. He was visibly shaking and just stood there frozen. Mingyu immediately got up. 

 

“Hyung...” Mingyu said softly. Suddenly, Soonyoung collapses on the floor. Hoseok and Mingyu immediately ran and caught him before Soonyoung could hit the ground. Seokjin and Jisoo ran to the living room after they heard a crash. 

 

“What happened?!” Seokjin exclaims. Jisoo and Seokjin gasped when they saw Soonyoung passed out on the floor. Jisoo immediately ran to him. 

 

“W-Wha?” Jisoo stuttered, “what happened?! Why is Soonyoung passed out?” 

 

“And why does the air smell so...strange?” Jisoo then added as he sniffed the air. Mingyu sighed, “we’ll explain everything after we take care of Soonyoung-Hyung.” 

 

Mingyu gently picks up his passed out mate. 

 

“Let’s take him to my room.” Seokjin says. Mingyu nods and follows Seokjin to his room. As they walk to his room, a worried mark runs up to them. 

 

“Is Soonyoung alright?!” He asks in concern. Hoseok shook his head, “I’ll explain after we take care of him.” Mark nodded, but concern still printed on his face. When they arrived at Seokjin’s room, Seokmin and Seungkwan were on his bed watching something on Seokmin’s phone and cuddling. 

 

Immediately after they found Soonyoung passed out in Mingyu’s arm, the two got up in flash and stood up. 

 

“Hyung!” Seungkwan exclaimed in pure concern.

 

Mingyu only walks to the bed and gently places Soonyoung on the bed. He tucks him in and then turns to the others with a serious, yet worried look. 

 

“Hyung has Blood craving.” Mingyu says. Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Jisoo all gasp. Mark looks at him questionably. 

 

“Blood craving?” He says. 

 

“It’s when a vampire suddenly craves for blood more than they usually do. They’ll go crazy and drink blood from anyone that comes in sight. It would feel as if they haven’t drank any blood in a long time and needs some.” Seungkwan explains. Mark and Seokjin nodded in understanding. 

 

“How long does it last?” Seokjin asks. 

 

“It won’t last that long if he’s fed well.” Jisoo answered. 

 

Just as silence took over, the door bursts open and a worried looking Hansol runs in. 

 

“Hey guys! We need angel blood fast!” Hansol exclaims. 

 

“What why? Is something wrong?” Hoseok asks as he walks to Hansol. The hurried looking vampire lets out puffs of air. 

 

“Chan and Minghao-Hyung have blood craving!” Hansol answers. Everyone immediately freezes. 

 

“W-what?!” Jisoo says. Shock all over his face. 

 

Just as someone was going to say something, Soonyoung’s eyes snap open. His eyes a much darker shade of red, possibly black even!

 

“Blood...” was all Soonyoung said before his pounced on Mark, immediately biting down. Mark let out a cry and stumbled back. 

 

“Mark!”

 

“Soonyoung no!” 

 

Everyone quickly ran to the two as Hansol stood there shocked. They tried pulling Soonyoung away from Mark. After struggling, they finally managed to get the thirty vampire away from the werewolf. 

 

Mingyu and Seokmin forced Soonyoung on the bed and held him there. The others helped Mark. 

 

“Take him out of the room! Now!” Seokmin exclaims. Hansol finally snaps out of his shock and helps the others take Mark out of the room. 

 

“How about you guys?” Seokjin says. Mingyu only shakes his head, “don’t worry about us Hyung. We’ll be fine!” Seokjin nods and quickly walks out the room before closing it. 

 

“Wait!” Seokjin says suddenly. Everyone stops and stares at him. 

 

“Where’s Chan and Minghao?” Seokjin asks. 

 

“They’re in Namjoon’s room, I’m pretty sure.” Hansol answers. Seokjin nodded. 

 

“Someone should lick his bite first.” Seokjin says. The three four vampires all nod. Jisoo leans in and gave Mark’s bite a lick. The bite immediately began closing up. 

 

They take Mark to the living room and carefully settles him down on the couch. 

 

“Are feeling okay?” Seungkwan asks. Mark only nods, still a bit shocked at the recent events.

 

“I’m going to go and find Seungcheol-Hyung so I can tell what happened.” Hansol said and then left the room to the alpha vampire. 

 

“How do you think this week will go?” Hoseok asks as silence takes over. 

 

“Probably really hectic since Chan, Minghao, and Soonyoung-Hyung all have Blood craving while Yugyeom is currently in the midst of having his heat.” Seokmin answers. The others nod. It’s sure will be hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved this chapter!! 
> 
> BLOOD CRAVING; basically, it’s when a vampire suddenly feels the need to drink blood more then they usually do. It’s almost like you’ve been starving and you’re finally allowed to eat. Vampires will go on a rampage to feel satisfied, but even then they’ll still want more and more.   
> Blood cravings aren’t really a sickness or a disease, It’s just something vampires receive out the blue. You could say it’s like a heat, but like not really(???)   
> If a vampire isn’t taken care of when having their blood craving, they could possibly die. 
> 
> And yes I MADE IT UP! :>
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!💜💜


	14. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking care of Yugyeom, Jaebum and Jinyoung went on to check up on the three vampires. But, in the end, a surprise awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been posting!! T~T
> 
> I’m now planning on writing more then one chapter so that I can post them all!
> 
> LOVE U & ENJOY
> 
> IM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES

Hyung!" Yugyeom whined in pain as he tried to get closer to Jaebum. The alpha gently shushed him to calm him down. Yugyeom buried his face in his alpha's neck, trying to get the calm scent of it as much as he could.

 

 

"It's alright, Yuggie." Jaebum mumbled softly, "you're going to be okay." The alpha knew that it wouldn't be long for the omega's heat to hit.

 

 

As the two cuddled, Jinyoung came in with water and sat down next to them. He gently rubbed Yugyeom's back for comfort.

 

 

"Yuggie, here have some water." Jinyoung said softly. Yugyeom let lot another whine and slowly picked up his head. Jinyoung smiled and helped the younger drink the water. Once he was done drinking, Jinyoung placed the cup back.

 

 

The cold water did help Yugyeom a little, but he still pain. The omega immediately went back to burying his face in Jaebum's neck.

 

 

"How much longer do you think the heat will hit?" Jinyoung asked in a low tone as he ran his fingers through Yugyeom's hair.

 

 

"I'm not sure, it seems to be unpredictable." Jaebum answered back with a low whispered voice. They both could tell that Yugyeom was almost sleeping so they carefully got up and tucked the omega in bed. They both gave him a kiss before walking out quietly.

 

 

The moment they stepped in the living room, it was like deserted.No one was in the living room or the kitchen. The two werewolves stood there absolutely confused.

 

 

"Where is everyone?" Jaebum said as he took a seat on the couch. Jinyoung shrugged and took a seat next to him.

 

 

"I heard that Chan, Minghao, and Soonyoung are having blood craving." Jinyoung said.

 

 

"Wow, already?" Jaebum said. Jinyoung nodded as he leaned back against the couch with a sigh.

 

 

"Yea," Jinyoung began, "I heard that Soonyoung had attacked Mark-Hyung..." Jaebum snapped his head towards Jinyoung in pure shock.

 

 

"-But, he's alright!" Jinyoung quickly added. Jaebum leaned back with a relief sigh once he heard that.

 

 

"oh my—I thought he got seriously hurt or something!" Jaebum lightly laughed. Jinyoung smiled with me.

 

 

"No don't worry, he's alright now. They healed the bite." Jinyoung said. Jaebum nodded. He knew and heard about blood craving several times before. He knew that it was something sorta like heat, except how vampires feel an enormous amount of thirst that would feel unquenchable. Although, the alpha has never really encountered any vampires going through blood craving (Chan, Minghao, Soonyoung being his first), he knew a couple of vampire friends that had went through it and they had told him how painful it was.

 

 

They described the feeling like never ending thirst for blood. Some of his Jaebum's vampire friends even went as far as to almost killing someone for their blood (luckily someone was there to stop).

 

 

"Is Yugyeomie asleep?" A voice said, snapping Jaebum's thoughts. The alpha turned his head to find Jimin standing there with a smile. What surprised him was how pink and almost marked the younger's skin was. Jaebum and Jinyoung got up.

 

 

"Y-Yea, he's asleep. But, Jiminie, wha—are you okay?" Jinyoung asked in concern as he approached the young angel. Jimin only laughed, he eyes goes small as he did so.

 

 

"Don't worry, Hyung. It's just...the things Blood craving vampires can do." Jimin laughed. Jaebum and Jinyoung both widened their eyes as they observed each pink and purple mark. They were all healed.

 

 

"Chan, Minghao, and Soonyoung did that?!" Jaebum said in shock. Jimin shook his head with another smile.

 

 

"No no! God no," Jimin laughed as he shook his head, "I let Chan drink, but guess he got his carried away. Luckily, Jeonghan-Hyung was there to stop him." The two werewolves nodded, still shocked.

 

 

"Where are they anyway?" Jaebum asked.

 

 

"Well, They're in separate rooms: Chan in Namjoon-Hyung's room, Minghao in Hoseok-Hyung's room, and Soonyoung in Seokjin-Hyung's room." Jimin answered. Jaebum nodded.

 

 

"Are the others all with them? Is that why this place seems so deserted?" Jinyoung said. Jimin laughed.

 

 

"Well, I don't know who exactly, but most of the boys went out. In Namjoon-Hyung's room, there is Chan; Jeonghan-Hyung; Seungkwan; and Hansol. In Hoseok-Hyung's room, there is Minghao; Junhui; Jisoo; and Wonwoo. In Seokjin-Hyung's room, there is Soonyoung; Seokmin; Mingyu; and Jihoon. Seungcheol-Hyung goes to every room to make sure things are alright." Jimin answered. Jinyoung nodded.

 

 

"Who are with them? As in who is feeding them?" Jaebum asked.

 

 

"Well, I'm feeding Chan. I think Seokjin-Hyung is feeding Minghao and Hoseok-Hyung is feeding Soonyoung. The others are also there, but if either Jinnie, Seokie, and I get tired, they're there to still feed them." Jimin answered with a smile. The two werewolves nodded.

 

 

"So, since you're here, who's feeding Chan now?" Jinyoung asked.

 

 

"Oh! Yoongi-Hyung is! Taehyung was going to feed Channie, but Yoongi wouldn't let him." Jimin answered.

 

 

"Can we go see them?" Jaebum asked. Jimin thought for a moment.

 

 

"You can, but just be careful. They're still a little crazy craving for blood." Jimin said with a chuckle. The werewolves nodded and began walking to Namjoon's room. They decided to visit each room starting with Chan.

 

 

They knocked on the door and waited for a little awhile. They could hear yelling and then crashing which made them really worried. They heard Jeonghan yell "Chan no!" And then a series of crashes after ward.

 

 

"Hello? Guys? Are you okay in there?" Jinyoung asked worriedly. They couldn't handle waiting for so long so they quickly tried to open the door, but it was locked. Jaebum started banging the door.

 

 

"Guys! Guys! Please answer!" Jaebum pleases as he banged on the door. When no reply came back, he let out a frustrated sigh. He looked over at Jinyoung with a nod. They knew what to do.

 

 

"If you guys don't open the door, we're seriously going to knock this door down!" Jinyoung exclaimed as he got ready to knock the door down. Before they could knock the door down, the door opened the slightest to reveal Seungkwan. The omega gave them a small smile. Jinyoung am Jaebum gave him a worried look.

 

 

"Are you alright?" Jaebum asked worriedly. Seungkwan sucked in a sharp breath.

 

 

"Well, me? I'm fine. But, Channie just got a little crazy." He answered. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

 

 

"A little? We heard crashing? Are the others okay?" Jinyoung asked.

 

 

"Chan had to stop feeding from Yoongi-Hyung so that hyungie can get a little break, but Channie didn't take it well. And, you can already assume what happens next." Seungkwan answered.

 

 

"Did anyone get hurt?" Jaebum asked. The Seungkwan shook his head.

 

 

"No major harm. Jeonghannie did get his head banged against the wall, but he's fine." The vampire omega said. The werewolves nodded.

 

 

"I'm guessing we can't go in the room, huh?" Jinyoung asked. Seungkwan hesitantly shook his head.

 

 

"Yea, sorry. It could be dangerous." Seungkwan said. Jinyoung and Jaebum nodded with a smile. Jaebum reached out and ruffled the younger's hair.

 

 

"Stay safe! We'll be in Hoseok's room." Jaebum said. Seungkwan smiled and laughed a little with a smile. He soon closed the door after wards. Jinyoung and Jaebum made their way to Hoseok's room. As they got near, they could hear some noise, but nothing too major to be worried about. They knocked on the door of Hoseok's room and waited for a little awhile.

 

 

The door opened to revealed Wonwoo. He looked fine to be honestly actually.

 

 

"Hi." Wonwoo said with a small smile. Jaebum and Jinyoung waved to him with a smile.

 

 

"Hello, Wonwoo. How're you?" Jinyoung asked. Wonwoo laughed lightly.

 

 

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you guys?" Wonwoo asked.

 

 

"we're alright. How are the others? How's Minghao doing?" Jaebum asked. He could tell Minghao was in the middle of drinking since he could hear the slurping.

 

 

"Minghao's isn't in full control, but he's alright. I can tell Chan's a little out of control, huh?" Wonwoo said. The werewolves nodded. They already know the others could probably hear all the racket that happens in Namjoon's room. They're probably worried too.

 

 

"Yea, Chan's not very...well right now." Jinyoung said.

 

 

"Can we see Minghao?" Jaebum asked. Wonwoo nodded and moved aside for the two to walk in. When they walked in the room, they found Seokjin on his back with his shirt off and Minghao on top of him with his head in the older's neck. Seokjin had a slight pleasure face and his hand buried in the younger's hair. Junhui was sitting on the right while Jisoo was sitting on his left. They were probably making sure Minghao didn't hurt Seokjin or anything.

 

 

Jisoo looked up when the two and gave them a smile. He gave Junhui a thumbs up, to which Junhui nodded. Though, the other vampire's gaze was still on Minghao and Seokjin, quite intensely too. Jisoo got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Jaebum and Jinyoung.

 

 

"Hello," Jisoo said in a low voice.

 

 

"Hey, how're you guys doing?" Jaebum asked. Jisoo smiled.

 

 

"We're pretty okay actually. Ming-Ming is alright and hasn't gone too crazy. Whenever he does go a little over the top, we're always there to calm him down." Jisoo said was a gentle smile. Jaebum and Jinyoung smiled back.

 

 

"How's Seokjin-Hyung doing." Jinyoung asked. Jisoo smiled and laughed.

 

 

"The poor guy has gotten hard so many times. I can't blame him to be honest," Jisoo laughed, "no one can fight the pleasure of a vampire mate drinking from them." Jaebum and Jinyoung laughed lightly with him.

 

 

The three talked for awhile before the werewolves had to go. They wanted to go check on Soonyoung. As they were leaving, they suddenly heard a yell.

 

 

"What was that?" Wonwoo asked as he quickly rushes to the door in worry. Jisoo follows and Junhui looks up a just as worried.

 

 

"I don't know, but why do I have a feeling it's Yugyeom." Jinyoung said. Wonwoo, Jisoo, Junhui, and even Seokjin look up at him even more worried.  Before anyone can say anything, they heard a yell. But, it sounded more like someone was calling out for someone. Youngjae and Bambam came running down the hallway with serious faces.

 

 

"It's Yugyeom!" Bambam says breathlessly. Immediately, Jaebum and Jinyoung knew what was going on. They didn't say anything and ran down the hallway to the room the maknae was in. The smell hit them really hard. It almost made them tumble a bit.

 

 

Yugyeom just hit his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooohh✌︎('ω')✌︎
> 
> HOPE TO YOU ENJOYED!!
> 
> LOVE UUUUUUUUUUU
> 
> remember to kudo!!


	15. Blood pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scenes of the room. 
> 
> Or the one where I don’t know how to explain :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I don’t know how to summarize this chapter xD
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY 
> 
> (Short chapter btw)

~~~~

Yugyeom woke up and couldn't feel his body; it felt numb. He felt hot, he felt sweaty, he felt uncomfortable with his clothes on, he could feel the slick running down his thighs.

 

 

He whimpered out and curled up in pain. The young maknae let out small gasps every now and then. He tried getting friction on his achingly hard cock, but nothing with enough. Yugyeom let out a cry of despair. He practically ripped off his clothes.

 

 

"A-alpha..." he croaked out with a whimper.

 

 

♪('ε｀ )

 

 

"Remember! You're going to have to be my slave today~" Bambam sang in delight. Youngjae groaned beside him. The two just came back back from doing games at stores and hanging out. They had made a competition about who can win the most games, and if someone looses they'll have to be the others slave for a week.

 

 

As you can already tell, Bambam won and Youngjae now has to be his slave. Of course they took photos along the way and posted them for their fans.

 

 

As they made their way inside the house, they could already smell the air. It smelt differently. They took off their shoes and placed their bags away.

 

 

"Doesn't the air smell different?" Bambam asked. Youngjae took a sniff and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

 

"It does actually." He said. They began walking down the hallway, but Youngjae stopped abruptly. Bambam looked at him in confusion.

 

 

"Yugyeom." Youngjae said as he looked at the other in shock. Bambam was about to ask what this had to do with Yugyeom, but he suddenly gasped in realization. The two looked at each other in shock and then ran to the room the maknae was in. They slammed the door open and gasped when they saw a distressed Yugyeom curled up and whimpering. There was a nest-like around him filled with pillows, blankets, shirts, etc. They next ran to the living room and trying to find any of their alphas. They only found Jimin in the kitchen.

 

 

"Hyung Hyung!" They exclaimed as they ran to him. Jimin jumped in and looked at the frantic boys.

 

 

"Y-Yea? Is something wrong?" Jimin asked.

 

 

"Where're Jaebum-Hyung o-or Jinyoung-Hyung? Where are they?" Youngjae asked frantically.

 

 

"Well, the two went to check up on Chan, Minghao, and Soonyoung. Why—"

 

 

"Where're are Chan, Minghao, and Soonyoung?" Bambam asked.

 

 

"T-they went to Namjoon-Hyung's room for Channie..." Jimin answered. He was now even more confused.

 

 

"Okay! Thank you Hyung!" Youngjae and Bambam ran off to Namjoon's room. But, the two first gave quick pecks to their Hyung before running off. Jimin was left their in confusion and concern.

 

 

The werewolves knocked on Namjoon's door and waited. Hansol opened the door and looked at them in confusion.

 

 

"Hey—"

 

 

"Are Jaebum-Hyung and Jinyoung-Hyung here?" Youngjae cut him off in hurry. Hanso looks between them confused.

 

 

"No they aren't, but they said they'll be going to Hoseok-Hyung's room to—"

 

 

"Thanks! Love you!" Bambam said and gave him a peck before the two ran to Hoseok's room. Hansol stood their with his brain blank.

 

 

When the werewolves neared Hoseok's room, they saw Jaebum and Jinyoung walking out. They both let out a breath of relief.

 

 

"Hyung! Jaebum-Hyung! Jinyoung-Hyung!" The two exclaimed. After a few minutes, the alphas finally looked their way.

 

 

"It's Yugyeom!" Bambam exclaimed. Immediately, Jaebum and Jinyoung's eyes went wide and in a few seconds, they were running down the hallway towards Yugyeom's room. Bambam and Youngjae leaned against the wall with heaving breathing.

 

 

"This is going to be chaotic." Youngjae breathlessly said. Bambam nodded in agreement.

 

 

"The most chaotic probably." Bambam added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it??
> 
> Anyway, LOVE UUUUUUUU


	16. Blood pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I’m sorry if this book is bad (T~T)   
> I feel like this is a bad book :(
> 
> ENJOY

"Hyung, I think you should take a break!" Jeonghan said worriedly as he tightened his grip on Chan. They were on the bed with Chan on top of Yoongi drinking his life away, Yoongi under Chan, and Hansol, Seungkwan, Taehyung, and Jeonghan keeping a tight grip on Chan so that the maknae doesn't get crazy. Yoongi let out a grunt and shook his head. 

 

"No!" Yoongi gritted with his eyes squeezed close. It wasn't that it was painful, quite the opposite actually. Yoongi didn't want to let the pleasure take over and probably embarrass himself. He's already gotten painfully hard like 2 times already and he couldn't bare getting hard again. 

 

Taehyung lets out a sigh, "Hyung, Chan's already drank half of you. Take a break and let Chan drink from me. It's alright. You need a break!" Taehyung pleaded with puppy eyes. Yoongi looks over at him and has an inner battle with himself. After awhile, the older angel finally gives in and nods. Taehyung smiles widely and leans down to kiss him. 

 

"Okay, guys. We need to do this fast and quickly! If we don't do this right, someone can get hurt." Seungkwan instructed in a serious tone. The others, minus Yoongi, all nodded and got into position.

 

"Okay! On the count of three, Hansol and I will forcefully pulled Chan off while Seungkwan grabs Yoongi-Hyung and Taehyung will quickly take Yoongi-Hyung's spot. Got it?" Jeonghan said. Everyone nodded and got ready.

 

"One." 

 

"Two."

 

"And...three!" 

 

Hansol and Jeonghan forcefully pulled Chan off of Yoongi and Seungkwan quickly grabbed Yoongi, but he suddenly had trouble doing so since Chan still had a piercing grip on Yoongi. Seungkwan grunted as tried to get Yoongi. Chan let out a growl and thrashed around in Hansol and Jeonghan's grip. 

 

"Seungkwan! Hurry up! We can't hold for much longer!" Jeonghan exclaimed. 

 

"I'm trying! But, Chan has a tight grip on Yoongi-Hyung!" Seungkwan gritted as he tried to get Chan to let go. After minutes of struggle, Chan finally let go and Seungkwan grabbed Yoongi to get him up. Taehyung quickly got into Yoongi's place. 

 

Chan let out a growl and finally pushed Hansol and Jeonghan off of him. Jeonghan had banged his head against the wall and let out a cry. Chan immediately leaned down and bit on Taehyung's neck. 

 

"Chan! no!" Seungkwan exclaimed. In the midst of it all, they heard yelling from outside and banging on the door. After a minute of recovering, Jeonghan took a hold on Chan as Hansol did the same. They all let out heavy breathing. 

 

"Hansol, can you go get the door. I'll handle this." Jeonghan said with a smile. Hansol smiled back and nodded. He got up and answered the door. After awhile, Hansol came back and took his hold on Chan. 

 

"Who was it?" Seungkwan asked as room care of Yoongi, who was sleeping now. 

 

"It was Jaebum-Hyung and Jinyoung-Hyung. They wanted to check up on us and see how Chan is doing." Hansol answered. Jeonghan and Seungkwan both let out coos. 

 

"Awe! They're so nice!" Seungkwan said. The other two nodded and laughed a little. 

 

(#^.^#)

 

It wasn't after at least 30 minutes, that there was knocking again. They were in the middle of trying to coax Chan into sleeping. Although, it was working a little, the maknae was still hyper. 

 

"It's alright, Channie. Just close your eyes and everything will be alright!" Jeonghan said as he rubbed the younger's back. Chan let out a quiet whimper as he slowly closed his eyes. His breathing was still staggered and his lips and chin covered in blood. 

 

"Just like that, Channie." Seungkwan whispered as he slowly and carefully grabbed Taehyung to pull him in out of Chan's grip. The maknae's grip loosened a bit and his body swayed. Jeonghan and Hansol grabbed him and carefully placed him on his back. Hansol  quickly grabbed a wet cloth and gave to Jeonghan to wipe all the blood on Chan's face. 

 

After that, Hansol went to answer the door. When he came back, he had a confused expression. 

 

"What's up?" Jeonghan asked as he gently wiped the blood off of a sleeping Chan's face. Hansol let out a breath.

 

"I don't know." He laughed. Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows. He was taking care of a sleeping Taehyung.

 

"You don't know?" Seungkwan asked. Hansol nodded. 

 

"Yea, it was Bambam-hyung and Youngjae-Hyung. They wanted to know where Jaebum-Hyung and Jinyoung-Hyung were. They looked pretty frantic too." The young vampire answered while taking a seat on the bed and laying down. 

 

"Wow, That is strange. Wonder what's wrong." Jeonghan said. The other two hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhh! O.•
> 
> Mark is coming up sooooon!
> 
> LOVE UUUU


	17. Fake alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is having an subgender crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Mark centric!! YAYA!!
> 
> There’re going to be more of chapters like this because Mark is having a lot of trouble :(

Everyone pretty much knew how wild it was going to be once Yugyeom's heat hits. The smell of hormones in the air, along with the smell of an omega in heat. The alphas made sure of stay away from Yugyeom's room or go anywhere near the area of the room. The other made sure to keep the alphas away. Although it wasn't an easy job, it did work.

 

 

Among it all, a confused and distressed Mark laid there. He told and reminded himself every time that he was, in fact, a strong and powerful alpha that could dominate anyone.

 

 

But, surely that could be changed into a would. For Mark would dominate anyone.

 

 

If only his body could think and believe the same way his mind did. The truth was, Mark didn't find himself dominating anyone or being strong and powerful. Of course, whenever Youngjae or Yugyeom had their heats and Mark had to take care of it along with another alpha, Mark would be dominating and trying to satisfy the omega in heat. But, now that he looks back to all the events, he's beginning to notice how submissive he actually was.

 

 

If Jackson or Jaebum were going with him to help the omegas in heat, Jackson or Jaebum would be the one doing most of the pleasuring while Youngjae or Yugyeom and Mark would be the ones to receive the pleasuring. He did find himself trying to dominate some times, but whenever he did, Mark didn't feel exactly right about it. Like, he didn't feel satisfied even though he was doing what every alpha would dream of doing.

 

 

Mark liked it when Youngjae or Yugyeom burned his back with scratches every time he hit their sweet spot, he liked the feeling whenever he was the one underneath the omega as they pleasured themselves, he liked it when he would get his head pat, he liked it when he got praised for something. But, most of all, Mark loved being taken care of.

 

 

A feeling an alpha shouldn't be getting. No alpha should be wanting to be taken care of getting praised for something. Liking when he wasn't the one doing the pleasuring. Those just weren't alpha-like traits and they just weren't to be. They weren't righteous feelings for they were clearly all erroneous.

 

 

Even now as he walked down the wet pavemented ground with the sky grey and light drizzles come down softly. The smell of petrichor lingered in the air. The young confused alpha would notice couples under their umbrellas walking together. The omega in the relationship getting taken cared of by the alpha. Mark found himself yearning for the same treatment.

 

 

Something no true alpha would want.

 

 

｡ﾟ(ﾟ'ω'ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

 

"Hey Hyung, how's it going?" Mark heard someone say. He looked to find Jackson just as the younger swung a hand around the older's shoulders. Mark smiled, but it wasn't as wide.

 

 

"What's wrong?" Jackson queried when he notice Mark's scent was off. The older only shrugged and looked down. He wasn't going to tell Jackson how much of a truly fake alpha he was.

 

 

"Nothing, I'm fine. How're you?" Mark asked while trying to change the topic about him. Jackson could see that Mark wasn't, in fact, fine and that something was troubling him. But, he didn't want to force the older to tell him.

 

 

"I'm sound okay. Yugyeom's heat just hit by the way." Jackson said and looked around the cloudy environment. Mark widened his eyes and looked up.

 

 

"Oh wow. Who's with him currently?" Mark asked.

 

 

"Jaebum-Hyung and Jinyoung." Jackson answered. He looked over at Mark with a slight smile, "then it's going to be us." Mark widened his eyes and could feel his heart stop for a millisecond. But, he didn't want to.

 

 

It wasn't that Mark didn't want to help Yugyeom. To be honest, he couldn't wait to help the omega in heat. But, the truth was, Mark was going to have to dominate and he doesn't want to dominate. If he were to dominate, he wasn't going to be satisfied. But, then again, Mark isn't supposed to be the one being satisfied. He just needs to stop being selfish.

 

 

"Hyung," Jackson began worriedly, "you're not okay are you?" Mark contemplated whether he should confess or not. In the end, the older shook his head.

 

 

"No no, I'm fine! Just—I'm fine!" And with that, Mark speed walked ahead with his head down. He couldn't possibly tell Jackson!

 

 

The younger came to a stop and watched Mark walk away, "you're definitely troubled, Hyung."  His scent, his attitude, everything said it all. Indeed, Jackson was very worried about his boyfriend and he's determined to find out what's troubling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, you better help your boyfriend!! 
> 
> Can’t wait to put the scene of Jackson, Mark, and Yugyeom (⊙v⊙)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m so for any mistakes!!
> 
> LOVE YOU


End file.
